Lux-and-darc
by tiakall
Summary: On another of the ten thousand worlds, the Earth Vestal makes herself the enemy of the world when she begins the Grand Ritual. In its aftermath, Alternis searches for the members of his adopted family, and allies to retake an increasingly dark Eternia. Alternis needs the light power of a templar to fight the Earth Vestal... but what he has is the power of a dark knight... *Complete
1. Chapter 1

Some people liked to fantasize about their own eventual deaths. They'd be in a bed, surrounded by their family, and quietly slip away, or go out in a blaze of glory. Victoria had never had those kinds of dreams; she had known how her death would be from the start. But coming to this place seemed like it might hasten it, she thought, feeling the bruises all over. Last night, earlier in the day, whenever it had been, felt like a blur-the cleric-soldiers, the beating, the black shadow that had blocked the blows and somehow, she guessed, saved her. Maybe when she opened her eyes, she'd be in the bedroom of a dashing prince, ready to confess his eternal love.

Reality was disappointing, as she expected, but surprisingly so- a small room, cold and dingy, a door with bars in it. And against the wall, a shadow that at first she thought must be her own, but on further inspection, she realized it was a suit of armor, black in color. Maybe there was still hope for the dashing prince, if he'd left his armor here. Feeling a fresh burst of 'ow' from each movement, she walked over to the armor, kneeling in front of it, and then poked at the helmet.

The hand moved before she could react, swatting her own away. Oh. So the dashing prince was still inside. "Hello," she said, holding up a hand. "You're the one that saved me, right?"

No response from inside the helmet. "My name's Victoria," she continued, standing up. "Some dump this is, huh? If they're going to treat us like dirt, they could at least scrub the walls. So what's your name? The clerics are holding you captive, too?"

He-or she, Victoria supposed it could be, but the body shape looked pretty male to her-still said nothing. She might've even thought he was asleep, but the helmet was turned in her direction, watching her every move. Not that she minded the attention. "Nothing? You could at least give me something to call you."

Now that she looked him over, she guessed he might've been her age, judging from his size. Finding a dirty blanket in the corner, she gave it a sniff, then regretted it. "Looks like it's night," she said as she peered through the barred window, "and I could use a nap. Here, hold this end." She pushed one side of the blanket at him.

He looked at her, but didn't take her edge. "Look, this is how it works," she said, grabbing his hand and placing the edge in it. "You saved my life, so you'd better take responsibility for it. I'm still sore as heck, so I'm going to get some sleep. And it's easier to keep warm with another body."

Again, no response, but he did keep hold of his end of the blanket as she sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulder as she tucked the edges of the blanket in. The armor felt cool to the touch, but not as cold as the walls, so Victoria closed her eyes and pretended it was warm as she drifted back to sleep.

With her only outlet the barred window at the end of the hallway, it was difficult to keep track of time. At regular intervals, some of the clerics would come and drag away the boy in the black armor, leaving her to her own devices. Victoria occupied that time with inspecting every edge of the room, hoping to find some weakness, some idea for escape. Walls? Solid as far as she could tell. Bars? Not moving with her strength. Hinges? Sadly, on the outside. Still, she kept looking for some crack in the defenses, just as she kept having one-sided conversations with the boy in armor, hoping for a crack in his defenses.

It was several days, or so she thought, when she felt the oncoming of her symptoms, the beginning of an attack. Her forehead burned, and her chest tightened, shooting pain down her limbs with every breath. She knew her legs wouldn't stay up for long, so she laid down with her back against the stone floor, staring up at the ceiling and hoping for relief.

The tightness and pain worsened, but she gritted her teeth, refusing to scream. A shitty thing like this wasn't worth screaming over. What would be? _Maybe if I had a tragic love_, she thought dryly to herself, nails scraping against the floor.

A shadow passed in front of her, and through squinted eyes, she could see the boy in armor, his hand pressing against his forehead. "What's that going to do, dummy?" she asked. "How are you going to tell if I have a fever with that on? I do, by the way." Another spasm shot through her, and she tensed, teeth gritted again.

"... Victoria!" He took her hand in his own, helmeted head scanning up and down her body, not knowing how to proceed further.

"Oh, so he does have a voice. Mind telling me your name now?"

"Are… are you all right?"

"Of course I'm not all right, you idiot in armor. I'm dying, but it's not like you can do anything about that." She took in a breath, squeezing his hand without thinking about it. "Sorry. I get cranky sometimes when these things happen. It'll pass. I just have to wait it out."

"You're… sure? I can't do anything?"

"You can tell me your name like I've asked you a billion times, jerk. Or you could at least try to distract me with your charming voice and tales of adventure."

"...What?"

"Just talk!" she hissed, back arching.

"I… Um. My name… it's Alternis. Alternis Dim Lee."

"Alternis, huh? That's such a weird name. Still, I guess it must be nice having something to go with that. So, where are you from, Alternis Dim Lee?"

"I lived around here. My … my parents used to work at the temple."

"Oh, unlucky them. But I guess it must be nice to have parents. Were they nice?"

"They're the best."

"How unbelievably sappy. Anyone else in your happy little family?"

A pause. She was pretty sure the helmet itself was scowling. "Are you going to insult me if I tell you?"

"Maybe. It is what I do best. Humor a dying girl, won't you?"

He paused, continued, keeping his hand in hers. "I have four sisters. Einheria is a year older than me. She's strict and smart. Mephilia is a year younger than me. She's a bit flighty, but she loves magic and magical creatures. Edea is three years younger, and she's a bit of a crybaby, but it's impossible to hate her-"

"I bet I could try."

"-and Artemia is a year younger than her. She loves the wilderness and hunting." He sat back, as if speaking that much was as exhausting as having a near-lethal attack. "What are you sick with?"

"Now who's asking the sensitive questions?"

"Fair is fair."

"Okay, point. You ever hear of the Green Death?" Even speaking the name caused a look of distaste to cross her face. Her nemesis, the thing she hated most in the world.

"No, I haven't."

"It's not contagious, so don't worry, though some think so. I'm the only one I've ever known with it, though. They don't know when or how it shows up, but when it does, it isn't curable. I just get episodes like this until they kill me. Though I hear your skin turns green too. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I'm sorry."

"If you really felt sorry for me, you'd take off your helmet and let me see your face," she challenged. Hey, she was dying. What was wrong with a little emotional blackmail at this point?

He didn't reply for a long period, but then he let go of her hand. There was a click, and then the face of a young boy, about her age all right, with dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Old streaks on his cheeks lay where he'd apparently cried before. He avoided her eyes, and his body posture was distinctly uncomfortable-did he not take off the helmet much?

"Your face is filthy," she told him, reaching up an arm. "Here, come here. You can at least wipe that clean."

He responded by pulling her into his arms, loosely wrapping his own around her. "Just relax and save your strength," he told her, keeping her cradled.

Color rose to her cheeks, but not from the fever. Maybe he was a dashing prince after all. Ignoring the hammering of her heart, she pulled on her sleeve, using a part of it to wipe his face as clean as she could manage. "What to do here," she mumbled, running her fingers through his hair, playing with it. Twisting it around in front, she giggled as it held that shape. "There. Perfect."

He blinked, trying to look at it as best he could, but didn't protest. "So Alternis," she said, "no more of this funny business. We're going to get out of here together, so you have to talk to me, and you have to take that helmet off, sometimes. I'm not going to spend the rest of my limited days in here, and neither should you. Right?"

"What makes you so confident in that?"

"If you're asking about some proof I have of victory, I have none. But I have a limited amount of time left in this world. I have too many dreams of things I want to do to spend time wasting around here. What about you? Don't you have dreams? You're hardly dying."

"Dreams…." He said the word as if it were foreign. "I just… want to live with my family in peace. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps, and be a great warrior."

"How mundane." She leaned against him, resting her head against his armored shoulder. "But I suppose it might be fun to have a family worth dreaming about. Let me rest now."

"You should rest," he agreed. "Stop talking."

"Maybe I'll talk to spite you," but the symptoms were ebbing, leaving her alive but exhausted.

It was only a few days after that, if her loose time-keeping was accurate, that the cleric-soldiers came and woke her from a dreamless sleep. "On your feet," they instructed.

"Go fuck yourself," she replied with as much venom as she could get while half-asleep.

He responded with a strike to her face, and she responded to that with a kick to his knee. Before he could strike back again, Alternis was inbetween them, silent and arm spread. "Her Grace wants to see you both," one of them said, taking him by the arm. "You'd do best to listen."

Alternis followed along willingly, and Victoria was half-tempted to yell at him for being an idiot, a coward. On the other hand, they'd be out of the cell together, and maybe he had a plan. Allowing herself to be dragged along, she nonetheless dug in her feet where she could, resulting in a few banged toes. She never did anything willingly she didn't want to, and as far as she was concerned, they could still go fuck themselves.

They went through hallways, enough to make her disoriented, but noticeably, they went up stairs but not down. "Where are we going?" she demanded of one of the clerics.

He didn't answer, but Alternis moved a little closer to her. "We're heading toward the inner sanctum of the Earth Temple. Where the Earth Crystal lives."

"Why?"

The helmeted head only shook slightly. "Her Grace will be so pleased to learn you've remembered how to talk," one of the guards sneered.

"Her Grace can go fuck herself, too," Victoria offered, and was rewarded with another slap. Her Grace… inside the Earth Temple, the only one who held a rank of respect was the Earth Vestal herself. Victoria had a vague impression of the woman; tall, ugly, the one that had ordered her soldiers to beat Victoria. Yep, she could definitely go fuck herself.

As Alternis had said, the stairs eventually stopped, the hallways becoming narrower but more grand, pillar-lined and mosaics set in the tile floors. Beyond another set of double doors, they entered the inner sanctum. Victoria was caught unprepared. The place was so massive she had a hard time believing it was at the top of a tower, for the space below the walkway they were on seemed to never end, and the ceiling looked miles away. The walkway was the only feature in the room, save the Earth Crystal itself. Massive, so much taller than Victoria herself, and a deep green color, rotating slightly as it hovered in midair, disdaining gravity. And around that, she could see a perfect sphere, shimmering like a soap bubble, obscuring the colors within.

A single woman stood by the edge of the barrier, gesturing for the two of them to be brought forward. Yep, this had to be Ugly. Alternis was given a shove, but Victoria remained in the grip of her guard. "Good morning, Alternis," the woman greeted with a fake syrupy voice. "Did you sleep well?"

He didn't answer, his posture stiff and cold, on guard against the woman. Suddenly, Victoria realized that whatever Alternis had been through, this had probably been the woman behind it. Now she had a thing she hated even more than the Green Death. "It's simple, Alternis. Today, you will break this barrier. Otherwise," she waved a hand at Victoria.

One of the guards put a spear tip to her neck. "Victoria!" Alternis said in alarm.

"You heard me, Alternis. Break this barrier. Otherwise, you understand what will happen, right? I expect I won't have to tell you twice."

"You worm!" Victoria exploded. "Is that why you let me live? So you could use me as a weak point against him?"

She looked over at Victoria, as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh, so there is a brain in that head of yours."

"You slime," she hissed, leaning into the spear edge. "I swear I'll throw your ashes to the four winds. I curse you, insect! Your ambitions will never come to pass!"

"Large talk from a dying girl. Alternis!"

"I don't know _how _to remove the barrier!" he shouted at her. "I can't do what you ask!"

She tilted her head, and then looked at the guard. "Start with an eye. We can remove her sharp tongue later."

"Victoria, no!" Alternis tried to reach for her, but the guards blocked his path.

As the speartip leveled with her eye, ready to strike, Victoria thought about the Green Death. It wasn't contagious, but if it had been, she wished each and every one of the guards here could suffer a fraction of what she was going through. "I curse you all!" she shouted as the weapon moved.

Then it dropped to the ground as the guard clutched at his throat, blood bubbling past the corners of his mouth. Within a moment, he fell to the ground as lifelessly as his weapon. The guards holding her, too, released their grip as they clawed at their throats, wheezing and coughing. "She's a darkness user, too!" she heard the ugly vestal's voice above the noise. "Kill her before you all die, fools!"

"No!" There was a sharp crack, and then the walkway shook, the sounds of shattering rock catching her attention through the haze around her. Another crack, and the ground under her feet quaked violently, tossing her off-balance. Arms caught her, familiar armored arms, and Alternis's voice, "We're making a break for it!"

Destruction still rang in her ears as she felt herself being carried away, the walls blurring by. Then they were in open cold air, falling toward an expanse of white. She barely had time to yell before they were engulfed with a 'pamf'. "Are you all right?"

"Do you always ask that question when the answer is obvious," she asked, shaking snow out of her hair.

"If you've got the energy to talk back, I guess you're fine." Alternis awkwardly pulled them out of the snow, Victoria still in his arms. Tossing off his helmet, he said, "It's cold out. We need to get away from here. I don't know what happened to the vestal and I don't want to stay to find out."

"Where should we go?" she asked, already feeling the cold in her arms and legs.

"If we can make it to the city, we can hide there. I'll carry you," he said, turning his back to her and kneeling down. "I can run faster than you can."

She scowled, but consented, slinging her arms around his neck and letting him grab her legs. With another blur of white, he was off. "When did you get so fast?" she asked.

"I've always been pretty athletic," he replied. "When did you learn… whatever you did?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just the personification of plague. Sounds romantic, doesn't it?"

"No. It doesn't. And you aren't." He ran in silence for a while, his hands holding her firm. "I know what plague looks like."

"How so?"

"The village I was born in… succumbed to plague. I never caught it, so they figured I must be cursed, or the cause… I don't think they were bad people, but…."

For the first time, Victoria felt embarrassed for something she'd said, pushing her face against his shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's in the past. You just focus on staying well. Are you still feeling well?"

She looked down at her hand, at the tinge of green under her fingernails, the tightness starting in her chest. "Yes," she lied. "Keep going."


	2. Chapter 2

Alternis had only traveled to the city a few times, but thankfully the solid landmarks of Eternia rarely changed. Victoria had fallen silent, and he let her rest, clutching her legs tighter. Through the armor, he couldn't tell how cold her body was, but his face felt numb and stiff in the wind. He needed the town to appear soon, to get her indoors and under warmer clothes.

And then, the valley unfolded before him, the city of Eternia spreading out like a painting topped with everlasting white. He barely restrained a joyous cry, picking up speed even though his muscles wanted nothing more than for him to lay down and sleep forever. On the outskirts, he could see a few clerics, standing around with their weapons, and he instantly felt alarmed-but it was okay, there was no way they could know what had happened at the temple. He just had to avoid them…

More lurked in the nearby streets, cutting off the alternate routes. They knew-he didn't know how, but they did. He stopped to turn around, but more had come out from behind the rocks, hemming him in on all sides with their spearpoints.

"Hello, runaway," one of them spoke, a man dressed in red, carrying a rapier. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"How did you-"

He cut Alternis off with a waggle of his finger. "This is why I'm an adult, and you're a child. Now, will you come quietly?"

"The girl, she's not involved. I need to get her to the hospital."

"No, I think not," he replied.

From behind, a rope looped around his neck, snapping tight and yanking him back. More looped around from the sides, holding him fast. The armor around his neck thankfully kept him from suffocating, but did nothing more than that. He clawed at the ropes, Victoria slipping off his back, to no avail. "At least… let her go," he gasped out.

The man in red put a hand on one of the ropes, sending electricity down it into Alternis's body. He let out a hoarse cry, sagging against the ropes. "You don't seem to understand your position here, dear boy," the man in red said. "I call the shots here. Now, I think you've got a bit to answer for. Take him in," he ordered the clerics. "Leave the girl to die here."

"Yes si-"

One of the men took a step forward, then fell back into the snow, spraying red. Alternis blinked, and the man in red seemed equally befuddled, then angry as another soldier holding a rope fell down in the same way.

There, Alternis finally caught a glimpse-a man in odd robes and pleated pants that seemed impractical for the Eternian snow, slashing at the soldiers with a ruby-colored sword. "You!" the man in red shouted.

He paused at last, one more soldier falling under his sword. The rest were either on the ground with him, wounded or dead, or had made haste to put distance between them. Pointing the ruby-colored sword at the man in red, he spoke. "Where is Braev?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The swordsman moved in a blur, with the man in red barely blocking with his own rapier. "Temper, temper!" the man in red laughed, leaping away as he called fire to one hand. "Are you going to question a dead body?"

"Perhaps."

While they fought, Alternis yanked himself free of the ropes, then knelt by Victoria, pressing her hand against his cheek. As cold as the ice around them. He had to get her to warmth, and quickly. But the swordsman….

Noticing his distraction, the man in red charged toward them, sword aimed at Victoria. Alternis stepped into the way, the blade bouncing harmlessly off his armor. Grabbing the thin blade, he squeezed, feeling it crumble under his armored grip.

The swordsman, too, seemed equally able to take advantage of a distraction. With his same speed, he was inbetween Alternis and the man in red, slashing with the ruby-colored sword. "Where is Braev, DeRosa?"

"Seems you have me at a disadvantage," he said, no longer jovial. "Keep the boy for now. We can always get him later!" With that, he threw fire into the snow, kicking up a screen to cover his tracks.

Alternis let out a breath. "Thank you-"

The sword tip was an inch from his face. "I'll ask you the same question. Where is Braev?"

"... How do you know my father?"

A brief expression of something crossed his face, and he withdrew the sword, pulling out a cloth from his clothing. Once the sword was wiped clean, Alternis could see that it was the color of ordinary steel, not ruby-colored at all. "Come with me, then. Bring the girl."

"But the hospital-"

"Won't be able to help her. Come."

There was no threat in the words or tone, but nonetheless Alternis found himself compelled to listen, pulling Victoria onto his back again. The swordsman led the way without checking to see if Alternis was behind, his sandals riding on top of the snow easily.

The spot the man led him to was indeed not the hospital, but a small house on the edge of town that looked as if it had clearly seen better days. The swordsman knocked without ceremony, then waited, and Alternis fell into place behind him, hoping it would open soon.

After some noise on the other side, it cracked open, and a boy a few years older than himself peered out. "Mr. Kamiizumi? I haven't heard anything new since I last contacted you."

"It isn't about that. I have a patient for you."

The boy glanced over at Alternis and Victoria. "I understand. Bring them in and I'll see what I can do. And please keep your voices down; my father is sleeping."

Alternis stepped inside gratefully. "Place her on the chaise there," the other boy instructed. The swordsman took a position by the wall, arms crossed as he watched in silence.

He did as instructed, covering her up with the blanket that was half-draped there, but the boy tossed it aside. Taking her hands, he began examining her fingernails. Then he spoke without looking up. "What the hell is the meaning of this, sir?"

"She's a patient."

"Not of the kind I treat. I'll take care of her hypothermia, but I'll have you leave as soon as possible. If my father finds out she's here-"

"Oh? What will he do then, I wonder?" Alternis looked up at the new voice, standing at the doorway to the back of the house. This man must have been the boy's father, for they shared an undeniable resemblance, save that the man was older, more unkempt, and had a rather unpleasant odor, possibly from the bottle in his hand. "Well, Nobutsuna, picked up altruism in the years since I've seen you last? Or perhaps they're yours?"

"The girl is a patient. The boy is Braev's son."

"Oh? Now that sounds like an interesting story. By all means, Victor, treat the little darling child. I'll just take a listen here to this."

A glass mug shattered with noticeable force, barely an inch over the man's shoulder. "Who are you calling a 'little darling child'?" Victoria hissed from her half-sitting position, one arm still extended from the throw. "I'm thirteen, dammit."

"Father!" Victor said in alarm.

The man only laughed, brushing glass out of his hair. "Oh, she's a spitfire, eh? Sure she isn't one of Braev's too, Nobutsuna?" He brushed off his bleeding arm, the cuts healing under his fingers.

"Lay down," Victor instructed Victoria. "You're not nearly well enough to be throwing things. Father, please go back to sleep. I'll take care of the patient."

"I hardly doubt you can, if she's got the Green Death. But I'll leave the hypothermia in your hands, little doctor."

"You can tell?" Alternis asked.

"I'm not daft, boy. Any doctor with half an eyeball can tell that much."

That got him a stare. "_You're_ a doctor?"

"You'd better believe it. And I'm the only one in the world that can give you a shot at curing the Green Death, so I suggest you get to talking. Here, I'll even put on the pot for some drinks." He picked one up, inspected it for previous inhabitants, then dumped something into the pot and placed it on the oven.

"It can be cured? Did you hear that, Victoria?" Alternis turned to face her.

"That drunk old man is a doctor? In what fantasy?"

"Father, be quiet _please_," Victor said, placing a hand on Victoria's collarbones. "And you, please lay down and rest."

"Alternis," he jumped as Kamiizumi said his name. "Where is Braev?"

He sat down in a nearby chair, not sure if he could stand any further. "He's dead."

"We expected as much, eh, Nobutsuna?" the doctor said from his position by the stove. Rustling up some mugs, he poured drinks for everyone in the room. "Here, bottoms up."

"No," Victor said in exasperation, taking the glass from Alternis, "not when you've got that much booze in it. Victoria, hold onto this but don't you dare drink it."

"I can see well enough what this stuff does to a person," she replied with a look toward the older man.

"So then," the doctor asked, taking a seat of his own, "where have you been? Why didn't you escape what happened three months ago?"

"She… was holding me prisoner in the Earth Temple."

"Why?" he pressed. "You're just a kid. What value would you have to a person like Brigh?"

"The vestal wanted me to break the barrier on the crystal. But… I don't know how to do such a thing. I've never cast magic in my life. Just being around the thing made me feel faint…."

Kamiizumi and the doctor exchanged glances. "How very interesting," the doctor remarked.

"We knew about the barrier," Kamiizumi said. "It's good to know that it's still in place. But how is it still there if Braev is no longer alive?"

The doctor spread his hands. "Magic works in mysterious ways, my friend!"

Kamiizumi frowned. "But what would she want with Braev's son if he isn't a mage?"

"Who knows? Having the son break something the father built? That is the kind of mind games she'd like to play."

"How did you escape?" Kamiizumi asked, directing his attention to Alternis again.

"With Victoria's help. She used some kind of power to stop the guards, and we made a run for it. I don't know what happened to the vestal after that. The whole walkway fell apart, I barely made it out…."

"Even more interesting," the doctor remarked. "So Brigh might be out of action for a while. She could even be dead."

"I wouldn't consider ourselves that lucky, Vincent. One more question," he said to Alternis. "That dark armor-where did you get it?"

Alternis blinked, looking down at himself. He'd had it on for so long at this point, it felt natural. With Victoria still at risk and the two men unknown quantities, though, he didn't feel secure in taking it off. "That day… when the vestal attacked my father, she... I saw it, and I just… I don't know. I don't really remember. When I woke up later, she'd locked me up and I was wearing this."

"Is the armor all you can do?"

"I don't know. I guess not - I sort of broke the walkway when they were threatening Victoria."

"Goodness, you are smitten, aren't you?" Vincent smiled, looking over at Kamiizumi. "What do you think?"

"Let's monitor the situation with Brigh for now."

"I meant about the boy."

"How do you know my father?" Alternis asked.

"Oh, I only knew him as an acquaintance," the doctor answered, waving a hand. "I wasn't crossing my sword with him like Nobunaga was, if you catch my drift. I've worked with both of them in the past. Believe it or not, I was quite the famous doctor. In my day, there was nothing I couldn't cure."

Kamiizumi shot Victor a look before answering. "I traveled with your father when I was in Eternia. We've met before, when you first met Braev. Do you remember?"

Now that it was brought to his attention, he could remember-a silent figure behind his father when they had rode into his town, watching as he buried the dead as best he could. He hadn't spoken to the man, but when Braev had, they had spoken as old friends. With a solid memory connected to the man, Alternis felt a bit more comfortable… but he kept his armor firmly on.

"So what are you going to do now, boy?" Vincent asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I have to wait for Victoria to get well-"

"He's going to search for his family," Victoria spoke up from the couch. "He has a mom and four sisters that he got separated from. You know where they are, Kamiizumi?"

He paused. "I… know their general location. I can take the boy there," he said to Vincent. "I know some people on the airships."

"But-"

"You're not getting the message here, boy," Vincent told him. "She has to stay here if she's going to have her disease cured. You, meanwhile just caused a _huge _ruckus at the temple. And if Nobutsuna helped you, they're probably looking for him as well. If they find you here, what do you think will happen to the girl? Swordsmanship, I assure you, is not one of my many specialties."

Alternis opened his mouth, then closed it, unable to argue. "You have to help her. You will, won't you? Promise."

"Sure, why not? I'm feeling generous today. The house is so lively with so many visitors." Vincent chugged the rest of his drink.

Alternis walked over to the couch, kneeling by Victoria. "You go find your family," she said, squeezing his hand. "And I'll get better. It's a promise, okay?"

"I'll be back someday," he said hoarsely, "after I've found them. I'll definitely come back, so you have to get better, okay?"

"When you'd come back, you'd better bring them. I expect a proper introduction, Alternis Dim Lee."

He smiled at the use of his name, fighting back tears. "I will." Getting to his feet, he said to Kamiizumi, "Okay, let's go."

Vincent waited until the door had closed behind them and the sound of their footsteps was covered by the howling winds. "That confident you'll be fine?" he asked, picking up Kamiizumi's abandoned glass. "Or just putting on a brave face?"

Victoria was sitting up again, looking at the closed door. "Isn't he a nice guy? I'm glad that if I'm going to die, I don't have to do it in front of him. He's the only one… I don't want to put a scar on."

"Children are so wonderful," Vincent said, taking a swig.

Victoria gave him a look. "Are you really a famous doctor? How is it that a guy like you knows how to cure the Green Death?"

"Because I'm one of the few that's bothered researching into what actually causes it."

"What actually causes it?"

"You don't want to know." He took another drink. "The boy's mother had it too, before she died. Didn't complete the research in time. Well, it's more or less done now."

"Father," Victor's voice was sharp.

Victoria suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for a man that so casually mentioned the death of his wife. "I'll give you a warning, little girl," he said. "My research is done, but it's never been tested, since she died before I could deploy it. And even with what I know, there's dangers. You may not survive. Even if you do survive, you might never be the same."

"Of course I won't be the same," she replied, "I won't be _dying_. What have I got to lose?"

"You'd be surprised." He regarded the glass, then dumped the rest out. Going over to the chaise, he gave her head a pat. "Get your beauty sleep, princess. You're going to need it for your journey through hell."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is as far as I can take you," Kamiizumi had told him when they had landed in Harena. "All I know for sure is that they're under the protection of the sage of the Yulyana woods. Which means you'll find him somewhere there. Where exactly, I don't know, but go deep enough and he'll probably know you're there. You understand the map?"

"Across Mount Fragmentum, avoid the Miasma Woods. I understand it. Thank you for your help, Kamiizumi."

"Thank me by being safe."

The rest of the desert had come first, and Alternis felt thankful for his armor, which protected him not only from attacks and the cold, but from the heat as well. After the mountain, which was equally untroubling, he found himself at the beginning of the Yulyana Woods, and that was when he began to feel overwhelmed. Trees, much taller than the pines that dotted the Eternian landscape, reached to the sky. And so many that it seemed that the world's population of trees had been shoved in one place. To his surprise, there actually was a path cutting through the woods, so he began following it. Someone had to be keeping the path clear, which as much trees and underbrush as their was, and he hoped that someone was the sage.

Unlike the mountain and the desert, the local monsters and wildlife seemed content to leave him alone. Well, he had enough meat dried and smoked out for a while, so he didn't feel pressured to go hunting again so soon. Hunting made him think of Artemia, and he wondered what she thought of these woods, which were not very arrow-friendly. He was so close to his family now.

Or so he had thought, but after his third day of wandering in the woods, following the same path, he was starting to wonder if he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere. Not that the path had splits at all, but maybe he was supposed to turn off at some point. It made sense that a family in hiding wouldn't be along the only path. Three days turned into seven, and his impatience combined with his fear, making him wonder if anyone was really here at all.

It was late into the eighth day when he spotted something off the path that was different- a small lake, anchored with a dock at its edge. Alternis broke away from the path, going to the water's edge. It was crystal clear, so he took a drink and refilled his flask, shivering as he noticed how low it had gotten. That done, he walked to the end of the dock, listening to the water lapping under his feet. As far as his eye could see, there were no other boats or other man-made features, indicating the dock was no longer in use. But though it looked old, it was in good shape, so surely there might people around. Alternis decided to camp at the edge of the lake that night. He fell asleep next to his usual campfire, hoping that someone across the lake might see it, might come to see who had made it.

When he woke up, something felt strange. His body felt unusually heavy, making him unable to move, barely able to breathe. "Who are you?" a nearby voice demanded. "Leave this place at once, he who is shrouded in darkness."

"Who are you?" Alternis shot back, trying to rise against the pressure on his body, to no effect. Something was on top of him.

"That doesn't concern you. Go back to the path and I'll let you leave in peace. Persist in staying in these woods and you'll wander until the end of your days."

An enemy? Had Eternia somehow tracked him here? No-if it was Eternia, they would be killing him or taking him back, not offering to let him go. That meant that he might be able to reason with them. "I'm not here to cause problems. I'm looking for someone. Do you know the sage of Yulyana Woods?"

Alternis turned his head as the hostile person didn't answer. It didn't look human, but rather like a distortion of one: a misshapen head, too-long arms, a round and overly bulky body. "If you've come for the sage," it said, "then I'm afraid I can't let you leave after all."

"Wait!" The figure picked him up as if he weighed nothing at all, and then tossed him into the lake. Alternis had a moment after he hit the water before the creature was on top of him, sinking him to the bottom. The helmet kept out the water, keeping him in air for a few precious seconds, allowing him to act.

_A weapon-I need a weapon-_ His body no longer felt as heavy under the water. Concentrating on his hand, he imagined the feel of a sword in his hand, like the kind he had trained with under Braev's instruction. Once it was there, he dragged it along the bottom of the lake, kicking up dust and dirt as he drew it toward the creature. As soon as he felt it lift off his chest, he pushed off the bottom, rocketing toward the surface.

His head broke the lake's waters, barely allowing him time to breathe before claws latched onto his ankle, dragging him down again. He didn't want to fight this creature, especially if it knew the sage, but he was running out of options. With a swing, he brought the sword down onto his own ankle, just above the creature's grasp, the blade biting deep.

Air escaped his mouth as he cried out, but the creature let go, and he struggled in the waters, trying to reach the dock. He'd never swam before, and trying it with a now-wounded leg seemed even worse. Just when he got a hand on the dock, the creature jumped on his back, weighing him down again.

"Let me go!" he got out before he sank again, feeling pain and exhaustion overwhelming his senses. A few days of travel hadn't been enough to recover from three months of abuse to begin with.

Something white caught the corner of his eye, and then arms were under his own, propelling him back to the shore. Alternis coughed weakly, trying to get the water out of his lungs, barely aware of the other person's presence. Ahead of him, he could see the creature rising from the water, heading toward them.

"Run," he told the other person, pushing himself to his feet. He didn't think his injured leg would support his weight, but the armor around it shifted, stiffening up as a sort of makeshift cast. "He might come after you now that you've helped me."

"Forget it."

He saw the flash of another sword also going on the defensive, and took his first look at the person that had spoken. She looked just the same as she had when he had last seen her, but the light in her eyes was completely different. No longer a crybaby. "Edea…?"

The monster moved toward them, and Alternis placed himself inbetween the creature. "Stop this now!" he shouted as its claws met his sword. "Don't touch her!"

Over his shoulder, Edea stabbed with her own sword, catching the thing right between the eyes, and it fell back at last. Alternis leaned on his sword heavily, not sure if he would be able to walk any distance. "Edea… You're all right?"

"Who are you?" she asked, keeping her sword at the ready.

Oh, right, the helmet. Alternis practically threw it off, letting it bounce on the ground. "Edea, it's me… Alternis."

"Alternis?" She reached forward, touching his face with one hand. "Is that really you? I thought you… we all thought…."

"Is Mother with you? What about the others?" Alternis looked back at the creature on the ground. "Are they safe? We may need to make a run for it, if that creature's friends-"

"We're fine, Alternis. We're with the sage."

The sage! "Then we'd better tell him about this thing. If he doesn't know-"

"Oh, he knows," the creature spoke, sitting up, completely mindless of the sword wound in its face. "This is one of his creations, after all."

Alternis put himself between it and Edea again, although he wasn't sure he could do more than be a meat shield at this point. "Don't touch my sister. Why did you attack me?"

"Because you're shrouded in darkness. I won't bring harm to Braev's daughter, but I don't trust you not to."

"She's my sister!"

"If you really come with pure intentions," the creature said, "then let go of that darkness."

Alternis looked down at the armor. He wasn't comfortable being completely defenseless around this apparently unkillable creature, but at least they were talking now. He let go of the armor and sword, stumbling to the ground as his ankle predictably gave way.

The creature regarded him, but no human expression could be read from its face. "Edea, bring him back to the house," the creature instructed. "I'll treat his injury there." And then it was gone-without so much as a noise or flash.

"Can you walk, Alternis?" Edea asked, holding out a hand. "Come on, it's not far."

"To a degree, I guess so." He leaned on her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "You're soaking wet."

"And your foot looks half-attached," she countered. "What happened?"

"I was trying to get away from that thing. If it wouldn't let go of my leg, I figured I'd just have to lose it. Thankfully it let go after one swing."

"Dummy, why didn't you just slice that thing to bits? You're no slouch with the sword."

"Because it was the only clue I'd gotten as to your whereabouts," he mumbled, leaning harder on her. "Is that… Father's sword?"

"Mr. Kamiizumi brought it to us," she replied. "The sage has been teaching me."

"You've grown up. I'm sorry."

She led him across the path and over a bridge. To his surprise, the forest opened into a clearing, on which sat a house formed from the inside of a trunk. And next to it, hanging laundry, was Mahzer. "Mother!"

She turned, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Alternis…?" she asked, taking a few steps toward him.

He released himself from Edea's support, stumbling the rest of the way to her, falling into her arms. "Mother. Mother, you're alive, you're not hurt…."

"Oh, Alternis." She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him. "Welcome home."

* * *

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of cloth and wood. Bolts of cloth were stacked against the wall, arranged in haphazard piles. He himself was on the bottom bunk of a bed that appeared to have been carved out from the wall itself. "Oh, you're awake?" the creature's voice greeted him, causing him to look around. "Excellent. I'll be in shortly."

The source of the voice was indeed a creature, but not the one he'd seen before, as this one was only a foot tall, resting on the nightstand by the bed. How many of these things did the sage keep, he thought wearily. His leg didn't appear to be bandaged up, but when he looked, there wasn't so much as a scar to mark the injury. He was a mage, then, which explained a lot.

The sound of a cane thumping outside the door caught his attention, and the creature jumped onto the doorknob, swinging it open. The man that stepped inside was old, smaller than Alternis and seemingly frail. Alternis wasn't sure he believed it. "How's your leg feeling?"

"Better, I think. I won't know until I put some weight on it."

"Then go ahead. I'm not going anywhere." The sage took a seat in a chair behind the door, letting the creature shut it again.

Alternis swung his legs around, gingerly putting the foot down. Upon finding he could stand with both feet, he felt himself relax. "You surprised me," the sage said. "Were you that desperate to get away from my puppet?"

"You could have tried talking to me, you know."

"You're not the first potential assassin that's wandered into these woods. You'll forgive me for my caution, I hope, as it's succeeded in keeping Mahzer and her children alive. With you carrying the powers of darkness, I really couldn't be sure you would be one that could be trusted, even if you are Mahzer's child."

"I would never hurt my family," Alternis hissed. "Don't you dare say such a thing."

"So it seems. And yet… How did you come by those powers, child?"

"They showed up after… after the vestal… killed Father," he got out slowly.

"I see. Where were you when this happened?"

"We were in the chamber of the Earth Crystal," he said. "Father had just finished putting up the barrier around it."

"I see," he repeated. "I'll ask you this: Do you understand why the powers you possess are so dangerous?"

"No. In truth, I don't know much at all about it."

He waved his staff, and a few glowing bubbles appeared in the air. "Just as we have the elements of the world-earth, fire, wind and water-that humans can draw on and control, so, too, are the elements of light and of darkness." Two more globes appeared in the air, one black and one white. "Those who pursue the element of light, like your father, hold strong to their sense of justice and desire to protect. But those who pursue the darkness are often corrupted by it, having their wishes twisted and causing irreparable harm to others."

Alternis looked down at his hands. "So you're saying I possess an evil power."

"That isn't what I said." The sage waved his stick, causing all the globes to disappear. "Darkness can also represent self-sacrifice, the desire to protect others over one's own self. I saw glimpses of that in you, which is why I allowed you to come here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you're going to possess and use such a power, you may as well do it right. I want to see to it that you always remember why you have these powers. They're not for personal power. They're to protect the people important to you. If you remember that… I would be willing to train you in how to utilize the darkness."

"You know about how to use this, then?"

The sage produced something from inside his shirt, tossing it to Alternis. He caught it, turning it over in his hands. The item was a small stone with a star symbol carved into one side. "That's an asterisk. It can help you learn to control and manipulate your power. It also has other uses, but for now, learning control is the most important thing. You have the ability to become a great dark knight, Alternis Dim Lee."

He curled his fingers around the stone, gripping it tightly. "Then please, teach me. If it will help me protect my family…. I don't want to lose anyone ever again."

The corners of the sage's eyes crinkled with a smile, and yet they still looked sad. "Then I shall. Now, if you'll come this way, the rest of your family is waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alternis! Edea! Get cleaned up, it's time for dinner!"

Both of them looked up at Einheria's call, and Mephilia, who had been watching, looked up as well. After a pause, Alternis dismissed his sword and armor, reverting back to his ordinary clothing. "You've gotten really good at that," Mephilia commented.

"It's just practice." He looked over at Edea. "And you've gotten good at handling the sword."

"Not as good as I'd like to be," she lamented. "Is it just me, or are those slacks a little short on you?"

He made a face. "Not again."

"Aww, big brother's growing up too fast," Mephilia teased, ruffling his hair.

Einheria gave her a look as they entered the small house. "Have you seen Artemia?"

"She'll be in soon enough," Mephilia said. "Mother, I'll give you a hand." She went into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands first!" Einheria called after her. "Alternis, could you let the sage know?"

"Sure." He headed toward the sage's study, where he often spent his days working. Edea fell into step behind him. This time, instead of hearing the hum of his sewing machine, soft voices could be heard. "Sage?" he asked, knocking.

Edea pushed the door open, and the voice became clear. "Then do that. Afterwards, you'll have to leave."

"Is that safe?" A woman's-no, a girl's-voice.

"No, especially not if you have to travel alone. But I don't think we have much of a choice. Florem will be safer for you than there. They won't be able to protect you."

"I understand. I'll get started today."

"Good girl. I'll let you know if anything changes." The sage stood up from the bucket of water he had been looking into, and Alternis had the pleasure of seeing him jump as he spotted them. "How long have you been there?"

"Dinner's ready," Edea told him cheerily.

"Who was that?" Alternis asked. "Is she in trouble?"

"No worse trouble than we're all in, child." The sage picked up his staff, moving to the door with his usual slow steps. "Forget you heard anything."

"She sounded like she needed help," Edea said.

"As I said, like we all do."

Einheria already had the table set by the time they got out there, and Artemia had shown up as well, so dinner began as soon as Mahzer and Mephilia brought everything out. Edea, however, wasn't willing to let her subject go. "So who was that you were talking to, sage?"

"Oh, the sage was having a private conversation?" Mephilia was delighted. "A girl that might actually return your affections?"

"Yes, child," Sage said, "she's a girl that thinks quite highly of me."

"What an unusual occurrence."

Edea fixed the sage with a gaze. "No she isn't. You were helping her out with something. Giving her instructions."

"On how to attract the company of a handsome man. If you're interested-"

Mahzer laughed at that. "Edea's still a child, sage."

"Mother! I'm fifteen!"

"Then, sage," Alternis asked, "what did you mean by saying she was in no more trouble than the rest of us? Is Eternia after her?"

He sighed, putting down his fork. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out about this."

"Has something happened, sage?" Mahzer asked.

"I heard from one of my contacts recently," he said, closing his eyes. "Brigh is still alive. She's recovered now, and she's starting to move her plans forward again."

Alternis's mouth dropped open. "She's still alive? How? I saw her fall."

"Your guess is as good as mine, child. She may have nothing short of the devil's luck. What concerns me more is that if she's still alive, the Earth Crystal is in danger again, as are the others."

"What is she trying to do?" Einheria asked.

"She's attempting something called the Grand Ritual," Alternis said. "But I don't know what exactly that consists of. Why is she doing that, sage?"

"For the same reasons many humans fall into darkness. She thinks it'll give her power and eternal life," he sighed, resting his chin in one hand. "Of course, that isn't the truth of it."

"What is the truth of it?"

He didn't answer. "So then, I guess you were talking to that girl in order to stop whatever that lousy vestal is planning," Edea said. "Who is she?"

The sage sighed again. "She's the youngest of the vestals, the vestal of the Wind Temple. I've asked her to put the Wind Crystal into dormancy, and then go to Florem and help the vestal there do the same."

Einheria frowned. "Put it into dormancy? What will that achieve?"

"It will make it more difficult for Brigh to go forward with her plan," the sage said.

"Even if you discount the fact that Eternia might be after her, a trip all the way to Florem from Ancheim is difficult." Alternis frowned. "You want to send this girl alone?"

"No, but I don't see where I have any other options. She can't take her people with her, they stand out too much. And even if I could reach Kamiizumi, he stands out too much as well."

"Then send us," Edea said. "Alternis and me. It's been five years since Eternia last saw us-they shouldn't be able to recognize us at all."

"Absolutely not," the sage said. "Your training is nowhere near completed. It's far too dangerous."

"Then, sage," Mahzer spoke up, "I suppose it'll be all right if I go with them?"

He jerked back from her as if she'd slapped him. "What? No, Mahzer, absolutely not! The children at least can defend themselves, but might I remind you that Eternia is probably still looking for you? I'm sure Brigh would still consider you a danger to her plan."

"Yes, and now that they can defend themselves, there's no more need for me to hide, now is there?" she replied with a smile.

"Mahzer, dear, that doesn't stop the fact that you would still be in danger. I promised Braev that I would keep you safe. How do you expect me to do that if you leave?"

"And I thank you for that. But I'm not willing to let Brigh destroy our world, either. It's partly my responsibility that this happened in the first place."

"No, Mahzer, no one could say that. Do not blame yourself."

"Regardless, I'm not willing to hide when there's something I can do," she replied. "If we have to put the crystals into dormancy, then I can handle the Earth Crystal. I haven't forgotten how."

"And if I told you that you were heading to your death before you ever reached Eternia?" the sage asked softly.

"We won't let her be injured, or killed," Alternis spoke up. "We'll protect her."

Mahzer smiled again. "When did you become such a doom-sayer, sage? We'll be fine. I have my children with me."

"We'll all go, then," Einheria spoke up. "The three of us were born in Florem. We still know the area. And besides, sneaking a group of girls into Florem will be no problem at all." She looked to Alternis with a frown. "Though that means you'll have to stay behind."

"No!" He was on his feet before he knew it. "I'm not being separated from the rest of you again."

"So just dress him as a girl," Edea said, chewing on the tines of her fork. "He's pretty enough."

Einheria looked at Alternis, arching an eyebrow, and he shrugged in response. For all he cared, he could go into Florem naked.

"I suppose I can't talk you out of this, no matter what I say," the sage said. "If I ever die, Braev will have my head on a stick in the afterlife, I'm sure. Then I'll give you instructions. I'll tell the girl to meet you at the port town by the sea, north of Ancheim. She should be able to make her way through the desert at least. The ships will be too closely watched, so you'll have to take the route through the Miasma Woods to get to Florem. From there, you'll have to find the Water Vestal, and instruct her to put the crystal into dormancy and put a shield around it. And likewise with the Fire Vestal. Those two should be your priority-if Brigh gets to them first, she'll undoubtedly kill them and set her people around the crystals."

"She won't just try and use the Earth Crystal by itself?" Einheria asked.

"No, I doubt she'll be able to. By itself, its power is not enough. But she could still leech off the others using her vestal's power, if they're not put to sleep. Plus, it's possible that Braev's barrier is still in place around the Earth Crystal, given that she hasn't made any moves before now. Once the other three are safe, you can think about getting into Eternia. Do you understand, children?"

As one, they nodded, and the sage got up from his seat. "I suppose I'd better get in contact with her again, then."

* * *

The sage had lent them a vehicle, and a plethora of women's clothing for the trip. The frilly stuff looked like it would be difficult to move around in, so Alternis stayed in regular clothes for the trip into the Harena region. The oppressive, still heat made him wish he had his armor on, but it was far too distinctive to risk it for a little comfort. "There's a campground for caravans around the edge of town," Einheria said, "so let's park there. Now, how do we find our girl?"

"He gave us a description, but it's not much to go by," Alternis said, "and this town isn't exactly three houses and a dock, either. Should we split up?"

"That's a good idea," Edea agreed. "Alternis and me, and Mephilia and Artemia. Einheria, you stay here with Mother."

"Of course. I'll guard her with my life." She made a gesture with the walking stick she was carrying. Her actual lance would've been too obvious, so it was buried in their luggage, along with Braev's-Edea's-sword. Alternis had no doubt she could do serious damage with the mere wooden pole, though.

"We'll take the shore side," Mephilia said. "It'll be easier for Artemia to hear there, and city life is just so bad for my skin, you know."

Einheria gave her a look, but Edea nodded. "We'll go into the center of town and start there, then. Let's meet up back here before the sun sets. If we don't find her, we'll have to start bright and fresh early tomorrow."

Mephilia nodded, then turned and left, Artemia bounding along behind her. "They can take care of themselves now, especially together," Edea said to Alternis. "Let's go."

He let her lead the way into the sandy streets, their footsteps muffled. "Are you all right without your sword?" he asked her in a low voice.

"If I need it, lend me one of yours." She looked around. "So many people. How do you suppose we're going to find who we're looking for?"

"She should be alone." Most of the girls close to their age that he was seeing were with other people, which helped narrow it down. "I wonder if he thought to give her our names and descriptions."

"That would be helpful, wouldn't it?" Edea peered down a back alley, and shuddered. "I'll be glad when we can leave this place. Though I wish we were back home."

"Where we came from? Or where you were born?"

"Where I was born. I know it sounds strange to say, but… I miss that horrible weather."

"No, I understand. I was born there too." They walked in silence for a bit. "I wonder if our sisters feel the same way about where they were born."

"I didn't even know they were born there. I wonder how they ended up in Eternia. They've never talked about it."

"If you were to ask, I'm sure they'd tell you. You are sisters."

"Yes, but I don't need to know." She got close to him, grabbing his hand. "There are things that happened to you that I don't need to ask about, either. You're my big brother, and that's all that matters. If you want to talk about them, I'll listen. But you don't have to push yourself."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He hadn't spoken about anything that had happened to him during his time as the Earth Temple's prisoner to his family, and had only given the sage direct, relevant details when asked. They didn't need to be burdened by his memories. That was his to shoulder. "Looks like we've gotten to the center," Edea said, pointing ahead.

Alternis had figured that they would've built the town around a well or some kind of watering hole, like many of the desert towns, but he guessed they didn't bother with the freshwater sea so close to town. Instead, a statue honoring some person he didn't know was solidly positioned in the center, dividing the traffic that moved through at a brisk pace. Chatter of all kinds rose from all corners-buying, selling, catching up with friends, having an argument, discussing a deal. Among all the movement, a moment of stillness caught his eye - a single figure in a cloak, looking up at the statue as if trying to discern its secrets.

Alternis walked over, Edea following behind. The person turned as he approached, but with the hood down, he couldn't see the face. "Are you alone?" he asked her.

"I am waiting for someone," she said, clear dismissal in her tone. But the voice was the same, holding the formality of temple training, the formality his mother still used sometimes.

"I think you might be waiting for us," he replied. "You came from the south, right?"

She looked at him again, then pushed up the hood for a better look. She matched the sage's general description, but it was the eyes that caught his attention - deep brown, and unwavering. "The sage sent us," Edea told her. "If he told you to come here as well, will you come with us?"

"Very well." She let the hood drop again, apparently satisfied with what she'd seen, and fell into step between them.

Now that she was in their company, Alternis's senses went into high alert, looking for any possible sign of danger. A few times, it felt as if someone was watching them, but unable to locate any specific trouble, he didn't say anything on it.

The sun was starting to dip when they made it back to the campground, and Mahzer had already started a fire and was roasting something Artemia had caught. "Welcome back," she greeted Alternis and Edea before turning to the girl. "You honor us with your presence," Mahzer said, giving her a bow.

"And I with yours," she replied in kind, giving a bow of her own.

"Have a seat by the fire," Edea said, "it gets cold at night. Oh, you probably already know that. So your name is Agnes, right? That's a pretty name."

Agnes took a seat next to Edea, sitting with her legs folded underneath her. "That is correct."

"I'm Edea," she said, "and this is Alternis, and our mother, Mahzer. And that's Einheria on top of the vehicle. Say hi, Einheria."

The girl briefly waved her stick, but did not look away from her vigil. "We have two other sisters, they should be here soon. Did the sage tell you about us?"

"Briefly. I am to understand that you will be my escort to Florem?"

"That's right. We're supposed to meet up with the Water Vestal when we're there. Do you know who she is?"

"I am familiar with her, yes. We have met in person a few times, and exchanged letters."

"Great. We'll be relying on you. Don't worry; we'll definitely get you to Florem safe and sound. Oh, there's Mephilia and Artemia. Hi, you two!" Edea waved cheerfully."

"You beat us to her," Mephilia said with a mock pout, sitting down on Agnes's other side. "Hello, pretty girl."

Agnes stared for a moment, then recovered. "I am Agnes Oblige. An honor to meet you."

Mephilia giggled at the formal response. "Dinner!" Artemia said, taking one of the kebabs from the fire and gnawing on it, regardless of the temperature. She offered one to Agnes, who refused politely with a wave of her hand.

Satisfied that the vestal was safe enough among the girls, Alternis climbed onto the vehicle with Einheria, scanning the landscape. From up there, they had a decent view of the nearby edge of the city and the desert on the other side. "There are no major caravans moving this time of year," she said, "so we have some degree of privacy."

"Have you seen anything suspicious?"

"No. But I can't shake the feeling that Eternia is here. Perhaps because I'm expecting them to be. But if they already know about the vestal, I don't see why they wouldn't just kill her in the desert."

"That's true. Still, Father always said to trust your instinct, so let's be on alert." Alternis looked back down at the group. Mahzer was handing Agnes some fruit while Edea distributed the kebabs. "I'll go get you something to eat, and then we can switch off. My night vision is better than yours."

"Do you think we should have a watch overnight?"

"It wouldn't hurt. I'll switch off with Artemia during the night. We have to protect this girl, so let's take it seriously."

"I always take things seriously."

"I know. That's what makes you a good big sister." Alternis twirled one of his fingers in his hair, a habit he'd picked up since Eternia. "You know, I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For protecting Mother and our sisters when… it happened. You kept them safe until you all made it to the sage's place."

"I didn't do much; Mr. Kamiizumi met up with us in town and got us onto a ship. Besides, no need to thank me. They're my family, too."

"I know, but I feel responsible that I wasn't able to be there. I'm the man of the family, now."

"Don't give me that man and woman nonsense," she snorted, "I'm older than you and I've been training just as long."

He smiled at that. "Understood, big sister."


	5. Chapter 5

The biggest hurdle, Alternis discovered, was that the vestal, Agnes, was strictly a vegetarian, refusing the meat that Artemia brought in. It wasn't as much of a problem when they were close to town, where they had restocked, or on the strip of green between the desert and the Miasma Woods, but once they were in the thick of the woods, where Alternis barely trusted the meat Artemia caught, let alone any of the plant life, it became a problem. "I do not wish to take the life of another creature," she stated simply, seating herself next to the fire in her usual folded-leg position.

"Don't let it bother you, Alternis," Mahzer told him. "Vestals are raised with a strict diet. It's highly frowned upon to put another creature's blood into their bodies."

"I understand, but it's better than letting her starve."

"We should be out of the woods soon, if this map is any indication," Einheria said. "We may be able to send Artemia ahead to forage outside of the woods tomorrow."

Alternis looked back at Agnes, and frowned. "All the same, that beast died to let us continue our own lives. I think it's disrespectful to discard its meat."

"It's disrespectful?" Agnes echoed.

"Yes," he said, wondering if she had been offended.

She only tilted her head in response. "I have never considered it like that before."

"If Artemia can't find anything tomorrow, then let us worry. We still have enough for tonight," Mahzer said, looking over to the vehicle. Inside, Artemia napped, waiting for her midnight shift.

"Understood, Mother." Alternis took another look around the dank, swamp-like forest, and shuddered. The Miasma Woods, unsurprisingly, was an unsettling place. The sooner they left, the better.

"Once we get out of the forest, it'll be two or three days to Florem," Einheria told them. "We can change once we're a day out or so."

Alternis thought of the frilly dress, and sighed. With the possibility of Eternia finding them, he didn't like the idea of being that defenseless, but it was what he had to do. Hopefully, he would still be able to form his armor over the thing.

Thankfully for Agnes's morals, the next evening saw them out of the forest at last, the pathway leading onto a cheery, flower-filled plain. "Wow," Edea said, "how pretty! I guess this is where the name Florem comes from?"

"Yes. Just like machines are Eternia's main export, plants are Florem's."

"Can you really do that much with plants?"

"Of course. Some kinds are used in medicine, or for decoration. And wood of course has many uses. They have to be careful with the logging, though - we don't want to depopulate the forest and have nothing left. Florem is on good terms with a lot of monster species in the area, and we don't want to risk that, either."

Agnes pointed ahead, and in the distance, Alternis could see a lumpy shape by an inlet in the sea. "Is that Florem?"

"That's it," Mephilia said. "You will never find a more wretched hive of makeup and snobbery."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It goes through phases. One year, being the pure, chaste girl is in fashion, the next it's covering yourself with as many distortions as you can. It's so tiring," she said with a flip of her hair.

_Now I know where she gets it from_, Alternis thought in amusement.

Artemia came bounding up with an armful of fruit, offering it to Agnes with a grin. For some reason, the usually unsocial Artemia was warming up to the usually unsociable Agnes. Perhaps they were bonding over fruit.

Edea took in a breath of air, walking over to the edge of the cliff next to the road. "Be careful," Einheria warned. "It's a long way down."

"The sea is so beautiful!" she shouted, spreading her arms. "It's amazing!"

Alternis smiled, but he could feel it again, the same prickling warning he'd had in the port town. "Mother-" he began.

Mahzer had already leapt for Agnes, catching her in her arms and shielding the girl with her own body. Time seemed to slow as Alternis saw the short blade, saw the spray of blood from his mother's back. Artemia let out a howl, slashing at the foreign woman, and Alternis brought up his armor and sword in a moment. Driven back from Artemia's attack, the woman didn't have time to react as Alternis's sword caught her in the stomach, sending her over the side of the cliff. Alternis walked to the edge of the cliff, seeing the splash down below. Nothing surfaced.

The other girls were already at Mahzer's side, with Mephilia desperately trying to stop the bleeding, Edea holding Mahzer's hand. "We need a healer," Einheria said, looking around, as if by some miracle one would appear from the bushes. Next to her, Agnes sat trembling, her vestal clothing covered in a splatter of red.

"Don't… worry about me," Mahzer said, and then coughed red.

"Don't talk, Mother," Alternis said, kneeling next to her, letting the armor slough off. "We have to move her. Where's the nearest town, Einheria?" The older girl only shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"I said… not to worry. I knew this… might happen." Mahzer coughed again. "My darling children… All of you have become so strong. This was the only thing I was capable of."

"Mother, please stop," Edea sobbed. "You need to save your strength."

"Now isn't the time! You… have a mission. You must protect this world, and that means protecting the vestal. I know you can do it. You have to stop Brigh… My poor, misguided Brigh. All of you… protect each other." She looked up, and smiled. "All of my wonderful children are here. I'm so glad… I could be your mother."

"Mother!" The voice came from five at once, to no avail. Mahzer had already gone to meet her husband.

Artemia was the first to start crying, then the other girls. Even Agnes began to sob, babbling apologies. Alternis tried to keep his eyes dry, to keep a look out for any further danger, but it proved useless. He turned his back to the rest of the group, trying to make out any further trouble through blurred eyes.

The sun had started to sink below the sea when the sobs finally quieted down to sniffles. "We need to build a fire," he told them at last. "A big one. And we need to hurry, before we lose the last of the light. Can the four of you go gather wood? I'll stay here and guard Agnes."

"Why do we need a fire?" Edea asked. "Won't they see us?"

"That isn't important right now." He let out a breath. "We need… to cremate her body."

"You want to burn our mother?" Mephilia demanded.

"We don't have a choice," he said, struggling not to raise his own voice. "We can't take her with us. We certainly can't get her back to Eternia like this. But if it's her ashes… the winds and the seas will be able to take her home."

That set them into motion, the four of them splitting off, leaving him alone with Agnes and his mother. In truth, he would have liked to buried her, and possibly relocated her later… but he knew what happened to bodies after people died.

"I'm sorry," Agnes sniffled beside him. "It's my fault."

"Don't say that," he told her, "it's disrespectful. She wanted to save you. That's how much she believed that you'll do good in this world."

"But-I have a little healing skill, I could've-"

For a moment, he was angry, wondering why she didn't take action, then. But he'd seen her face as it happened, no doubt similar to the expression he'd worn himself as his father had died before his eyes. "That was beyond 'a little healing'. Don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want that. She wouldn't." He put a hand to his head. He should've insisted she stay home. He should've been more alert. He should've thought to travel with a white mage. There were so many regrets, so many ways it could have happened differently, but none of those would bring back what was already lost.

As the girls returned with branches and logs, Alternis began putting together a pyre, notching the logs together while Agnes and Artemia moved around him, placing flowers around Mahzer's body. When he was satisfied it would burn well enough to incinerate even the bones, he turned to Mephilia. "Will you?"

She bit her lip, but raised her hand, calling on her own powers she'd developed in the last five years. Fire trickled down toward her, and then her summon emerged from within the flames, a long snakelike creature with rattling wheels, that happily dove for the pyre. Edea began to cry again, and Alternis pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. It was different for him and the other girls. They had all already lost parents before they came to meet Mahzer. But for Edea, this was the only mother she had known.

The moon had risen by the time the fire finished dwindling away, leaving nothing behind but the ashes. "We'll sleep in the vehicle tonight," he told them. "I'll take first watch."

"Alternis," Einheria began.

"I'm not tired. All of you, though, need to sleep. We'll discuss what to do in the morning."

Reluctantly, they all obeyed, piling into the small vehicle. Without a fire, they'd need the warmth of the other bodies, and not just for that reason. Once they were in, he shut it, and took a position on top of the vehicle, staring up at the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

No one really wanted breakfast, but Alternis made them eat strips of the dried meat and the rest of the vegetables for Agnes. "Our mission hasn't changed," he told them. "We have to get to Florem and find the Water Vestal. And we need to move soon. If they were targeting Agnes, they may already be after the Water Vestal, too."

"But we don't have a chaperone anymore," Mephilia said.

"Alternis can lead our group," Edea spoke up. "We'll just make it like we're a group of school friends on a visit."

Alternis shook his head. "Einheria should be leader, for appearance at least. She's older, knows the city, and we don't want to attract too much attention to myself."

Einheria blinked in surprise, then nodded. "All right. I think I can make this work. We'll just have to stick to the plan and hope that assassin wasn't talking to anyone."

"Are we sure she's dead?" Mephilia glanced back over her shoulder, but didn't turn around.

"I saw her hit the water, but I didn't see her surface." Alternis shook his head again. "She might be, but I don't think she could've survived. I injured her badly."

"Where is Artemia?" Agnes asked. "I haven't seen her."

"She's probably foraging," Mephilia told her. "Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry."

Privately, Alternis agreed, but he had a feeling this disappearance was less about foraging and more about sorting out her own feelings. No doubt Artemia didn't want the distress of the other girls to add to her own. "She'll follow us. If she isn't with us when we're ready to enter Florem, we'll wait."

Thankfully, the girl did reappear when they were within the day's travel of Florem, holding some food and saying nothing. Mephilia then took the lead in dressing up each of the girls in turn, and then Alternis, careful to make his hair and makeup match the rest of the girls. At least he hadn't gotten a haircut lately, he thought as she brought down the twirl in front to give him a longer, more feminine look. Edea looked at him when he was done, and managed to crack a smile. "You okay, 'Alta'?"

"This is the strangest thing I've ever done, to be sure."

Mephilia and Artemia both giggled, and even Agnes managed a smile. "Let's park the vehicle at the campsite, and get going," Einheria said, holding onto her own walking stick. Artemia had her claws smuggled away in her backpack, and Mephilia and Agnes has no need of weapons, but once again Edea had to leave their father's sword behind. Alternis kept her close as they entered the city.

Florem, too, didn't resemble any Eternian city or village at all, but it didn't resemble the port town in Harena, either. Brightly-colored and lit buildings lined the streets like the flowers in Florem, and there was plant life everywhere in carefully arranged boxes and gardens. As Einheria had indicated, the vast majority of the occupants were female, making the few men stick out noticeably. Alternis felt a little safer in his disguise. "Why are there so few men, anyway?"

"We were once at war with another region, or so the story goes," Einheria said. "The leaders of Florem that were left behind by the soldiers decided that men were the source of the problems, and kicked most of them out. Nowadays, men can't own property in town or own businesses. Some of them live in some of the little clusters of houses outside town so they can see their wives and daughters, but some live in town in their wives' homes."

"I'm kind of surprised that they're allowing men in at all, in that case."

"That was the past. Nowadays, I don't think anyone remembers war distinctly enough to go looking for someone to blame, but being a city of women is a big draw. Lots of tourists come here, lots of businesswomen move here. There's a lot of talent in the entertainment sector."

"I want to go see a concert!" Edea said. "I can hear music."

Alternis could too-more than one melody, drifting in from different directions. He wasn't sure if Edea was serious, or just playing her part. "Maybe later," Einheria said. "Agnes, we're supposed to be meeting your friend in town, right? Not elsewhere?"

"That was her instruction," Agnes said, looking around. "But where, I don't know. I've never been to Florem."

"We have got to teach you people the power of specifics," Alternis grumbled. "Should we split up?"

"No, I don't like that idea," Edea said. "Not when we know we have 'friends' around. Let's stick together and see if we can narrow our choices around. You'll give us a tour, right, Einheria?"

She nodded, taking the lead. As she passed Alternis, she placed a hand on his shoulder briefly, whispering, "Don't scan so much. Gawk. You look too alert to be a tourist."

It was good advice, but nonetheless he couldn't make himself relax. Relaxing had cost them one life already. Einheria took them around the various shops, the parks, the venues for concerts and other events, but Agnes didn't seem to recognize anyone. In walking around, though, Alternis did notice that the girls of Florem did love to talk. "Did you hear that?" he mumbled to Edea as a pair of girls with brightly-dyed hair passed.

"About the Water Temple? Yeah. Sounds like she anticipated Eternia, at least."

"Yes, but if she's in hiding, that makes things all the harder. We don't know Florem nearly well enough to find its hiding spots."

"Agnes, you're sure you don't know anything about Florem?" Einheria asked.

"Don't push," Artemia scolded.

"I'm trying to remember," Agnes said. "I don't really know any of the places in town. But she mentioned a few in her letters." Her brow furrowed. "I think there was a park. She mentioned that she liked it. The name, I can't remember the name…. Something to do with water?"

"Waterfall Park, maybe?" Mephilia suggested. "Let's go there, then. This way."

"How long did you live in Florem?" Alternis asked Mephilia as they walked.

"That was a long time ago," she said with a wave of her hand. "Things might've shifted around."

"Parks tend not to," Einheria said, "unless they're built over. And Florem people don't like that."

The park mentioned was closer than Alternis thought, for they were there in a few minutes. Trees with droopy branches dotted the area, and along one edge sat the waterfall for which the park was named, starting well over their heads and rushing down in a magnificent cascade. Agnes ran straight to it, mouth open, and Alternis had to struggle to keep up, wishing he had more sensible shoes. "So much water," she said in surprise.

"Don't go too far," Alternis warned, taking a moment to scan the park. Mephilia had wandered over to talk to a man in some sort of uniform (not a cleric one, thankfully) and Einheria was trying to drag her back to Edea and Artemia. "I guess you don't see this much in the desert, huh?"

"No, not at all. Do you have them where you are?" She took off her shoes, tucking them into her bag, and began climbing on the slippery rocks.

"Hey, be careful," he warned, taking off his own shoes so he could follow. "Don't do that. And yeah, we have a few. Some of them freeze over in the winter, so there's a big block of ice that's frozen in midair, like this." He brought one arm down in imitation of the waterfall's arc.

"I want to see it from this side too." Inching her way back behind the waterfall, she looked up at the water, her face lit up like Alternis hadn't seen before. "There are so many strange things in the world."

"I guess that's the case if you haven't traveled," he agreed with a slight smile. "I know the first time I went to Yulyana, I was amazed at the trees. They're so big, and everywhere."

"Bigger than Miasma Woods?"

"Much bigger."

She smiled, and crouched down, looking up at the water with one finger tracing idly around the ground. "We should probably get back to the others," Alternis said. "I don't know if they can see us behind all this water."

"Mr. Alternis," she said, "there's something funny here."

"Something funny?" He knelt next to her, watching has her fingers brushed off some kind of sigil. "What is that?"

"I don't know…." She brought a little magic to her hand, making it glow, and tapped the sigil with her finger.

"Hey, wait a-" Without warning, the ground opened up under their feet, dropping them into darkness below. Alternis grabbed Agnes, putting one hand around her waist as he called the armor onto his legs up to the knees. He landed on his feet with a solid impact, but felt nothing more than a brief jolt as he landed.

"Where are we?" Agnes wondered."

"Shh." Alternis hastily pulled off the skirt, calling on his armor in full. "Don't leave my side, Agnes," he said in a hushed tone.

She nodded, taking his hand in both of hers as he led the way. It was clearly some kind of underground chamber they were in, a hallway leading to a large open area littered with equipment. "What is it?" Agnes whispered.

"It looks like some kind of lab equipment," he said, touching one of the beakers laying on its side. "But it's all so old. Whatever happened to cause this mess, it was a long time ago."

"I hear noises," she said, pulling closer to him.

He did, too-footsteps, and the sound of metal on metal. Drawing his own sword, he told her, "Stay behind me. I'll protect you."

Footsteps reached the top of the stairs, and then a couple of clerics got to the top of the stairs, bearing Earth Temple insignia. One of them gaped as he spotted Alternis and Agnes. "It's the boy and the wind ve-" one began.

Alternis was on him swiftly, Agnes's hand still in his, as he sliced the man fully in half, spraying blood and gore. The other barely had time to get out a choked cry before Alternis removed his head from his neck. Agnes let out a scream, turning her head away and shaking. "Stay with me!" he told her, pulling her along as he went down the stairs.

More soldiers came running at the scream, and Alternis was glad to meet them, keeping them at the base of the stairs. With the height and cramped quarters, he was at an advantage, letting the bodies stack up.

Behind him, Agnes let out a cry, and Alternis turned to see a figure at the top of the stairs, pulling her by the wrist. Fear for her safety seized him, and he charged back up with sword drawn.

Line wrapped around his sword, and then with a yank, it was torn from his grasp. "Calm down, dark knight," a woman's voice said, the figure resting a pole on her shoulder. "If you're protecting her, we're on the same side."

"Who are you?" he demanded, not ready to treat this woman as a non-threat.

It was Agnes who answered. "...Olivia?"

The woman smiled. "Long time no see, little Agnes. Glad to see you made it here safely. Though you brought some strange friends."

"You're the Water Vestel?" he asked.

"That's right, dark knight. And you did take care of my little problem," she gestured to the bodies, "so I guess I should thank you. But for now, how about we drop the fighting part and have a nice talk over a meal?"

Alternis forced himself to relax. Agnes recognized the woman, and if she had been working for the enemy, making the crystal dormant as she had supposedly done didn't make sense. Still, he couldn't release all his wariness, so he compromised by vanishing the sword and his helmet. "Agnes's safety is my responsibility, so you'll forgive me if I don't step out of uniform just yet."

"Suit yourself. Though the dress did look good on you. Lovely color, and you've got the figure for it."

"You were watching us?"

"Only when you got to the park. I was going to send my contacts to meet you-I've done that now for your friends-but you and Agnes jumped the gun."

"Did you put that entrance in?" Agnes asked.

"Oh, goodness no. This place has been here for ages. We just knew about it as a place to go if something happened at the Water Temple. Which it did, but that's a talk for a meal. This way," she said, gesturing across the lab. "We'll go down this way, since that entrance is blocked."

Agnes clung to Olivia's arm. "What happened here?" she asked, looking at the tables of ruined equipment.

"Beats me. Some madman playing in an underground lair? They write books like that all the time." Olivia led the way down the stairs, into a hallway with many doors.

Ahead of them, a cleric in the blues of the Water Temple raised an arm to hail Olivia. Behind him was Edea, and his other sisters. "Alternis! Agnes! Thank goodness," Edea said, running to them. Pausing as she saw Alternis's blood-splattered armor, she asked, "What happened?"

"Trouble, but it's okay now." Alternis let his armor drop finally. "Edea, this is Olivia, the Water Vestal."

Edea gave her a curtsy fitting the daughter of a cleric and vestaling. "Glad to see you well, Lady Olivia."

"And you as well, daughter of Braev Lee. Come in and we'll fill each other in." She glanced at Alternis, still in his half-dress and torn petticoat. "And bring him a change of clothes."

Edea giggled, but his clothes didn't matter - it was only due to the presence of his sisters that he was willing to let Agnes go at all. Changing quickly, he entered the room he was directed into just as food was being brought out. "And for you, little Agnes," Olivia was saying, offering her a vegetarian plate similar to her own.

Alternis took a seat at the end of the table, where he could see most of the room. "So why were Eternian soldiers down here?"

"They found an entrance. Purely by accident, like Agnes did, so it's a good thing they can't talk anymore. Still, we may have to relocate again." She speared a piece of vegetable with her fork.

"What of the Water Crystal?" Agnes asked. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, little Agnes. I put it to sleep and put a barrier around it as soon as I heard that Brigh was recovered from her injuries. That will make things difficult for you, though," she said to the rest of the group. "If you're going to reach the Eisenberg region, you'll have to take an airship. And they don't fly out of Florem. Ancheim is the closest airship port you're going to find."

"Why the Eisenberg region?" Edea asked.

"Because Hartschild, the capital of the southern area, is where the Fire Temple is." Olivia waved her fork around. "I haven't been able to reach Iglia to find out if the Fire Crystal is safe or not. So, Agnes, I want you to go with them. If something's happened to Iglia, you'll need to seal the crystal yourself."

"Seal the Fire Crystal? But I've never-"

"The crystals are all basically the same," Olivia said. "What works on one works on the others. It's just that we typically have a better affinity for one over the other. So I'm confident that Brigh won't be able to breach our shields and reactivate the crystals, because those are our crystals. At the same time, I'm probably the one with the worst compatibility with the Fire Crystal-water and fire, you know-so if something's happened to Iglia, you are our best chance to deal with the Fire Crystal." Agnes didn't reply, looking down at her plate. "I realize I know very little of who you are or what other tasks you have to do, but you've accompanied Agnes this far. Can you keep her safe until the Temple of Fire?"

"We'll do it," Edea said. "Agnes is practically like our sister now, and we'll do whatever we have to in order to stop Brigh. We made a promise."

"We'll do it!" Artemia echoed.

Olivia smiled, looking a little more relaxed than she had been. "Then shall we eat? It's not getting any warmer!"

After the meal, they were shown a place to stay in the underground chamber, a room with enough beds for all of them. Even though there were guards posted all along the corridors, Alternis steeled himself to stay up, not wanting to relax with more potential Eternian soldiers around.

When the door creaked open, he was on his feet in a second, sword in hand. "Ah, you're the one I was looking for," Olivia said. "Want to go for a walk?"

"No."

She grinned at the blunt response. "Alternis," Edea said from her bed, peering up at him, "you go. I'll keep watch until you get back."

He hesitated, but put his sword and armor away, following Olivia outside. "What is it you want with me?" He kept her at arm's length, making sure he could react if something happened.

"Not very trusting, are you?" She smiled.

"We've already been attacked by the enemy. I'd rather be on guard than let them hurt someone again."

"Understood, dark knight." She led him down the hallway, to where the guards stopped. "But I'll give you a warning. You're heading down the wrong path."

"What do you mean?"

"You slaughtered those soldiers." Her eyes didn't leave his face. "Don't forget that they have families, just as you do."

"What did you expect me to do, ask if I could talk it out?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't take pleasure in killing them. Or kill them out of rage. You left Agnes all but undefended when you were venting your spleen on those soldiers."

One hand clenched into a fist. "I don't need you to lecture me on how to handle my own ability."

"Perhaps not. But you're not the first dark knight I've met. It didn't end well for the other one."

Despite his irritation, that caught his curiosity. "You knew another dark knight?"

"He was my lover." She leaned against the wall, the dim light highlighting her as if it were moonlight. "He eventually tried to kill me. Look, you. I don't care how you conduct yourself, but if you bring harm to Agnes, I'll hunt you down myself. All the darkness in the world won't save you from me."

At first he felt angered, prodded on, but then he laughed, realizing how similar it sounded to the very threat he'd make to her concerning any of his sisters. "Point taken. Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No. I've also got a favor to ask of you, since you seem to be the leader of this ragtag group of siblings." She waved for him to follow, venturing deeper into the compound. "I've got someone I'd like you to take along, if you will."

"Someone to bring with us? Why?"

"Because she isn't from Florem, and I don't think she'll be safe here." Olivia opened a door, flipping on a light.

The only thing in the room was a bed, and its occupant. She looked young, maybe Edea's age, with dark green hair and skin that reminded him a bit of Kamiizumi. "I believe she was the victim of an Eternian attack," Olivia explained. "I found her with a number of other dead bodies, along the shore where they tend to wash up. I'm actually amazed she survived. She doesn't talk, so I don't know where she came from, but I'm sure she's not from Florem. She doesn't know this place. So if she goes with you, maybe she'll make it back home."

"I see," he said, wondering about the dead bodies. More victims of the clerics, or maybe the assassin. "In the past several days… Have other bodies shown up?"

"Some. You're looking for someone?"

"An older woman, late twenties. Blue eyes and light hair, and clothing that covered her face. She would've been stabbed."

"No one like that, no. I can keep an eye out, but some bodies never surface. They get trapped until they rot away, or they're eaten by animals."

"It's not that important. Thank you." He looked back at the girl, and felt a pang of pity. It wasn't just their lives that Eternia was determined to ruin. "If she wants to come with us, it's fine by me."

She smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

The members of the Water Temple had provided them with food and money for the airship, loaded into the vehicle that they had thoughtfully retrieved for them. "Has anyone ever been to Eisenberg?" Edea asked. "Or even Ancheim?"

"I've been to Ancheim several times," Agnes said, "but Eisenberg is a mystery to me."

"We can discuss it on the way, then. Alternis? Is something the matter?" Einheria asked.

"What's taking that woman so long?" he muttered to himself.

Agnes looked up. "I've… already said my goodbyes to her, for now. We can go ahead."

"That isn't what I meant. Ah!" Olivia emerged from the hidden entrance, the unnamed girl on her back. "Place her over here."

Edea looked at Alternis. "Who is that?"

"An injured girl. We're taking her with us for a while," he replied. "Who knows, she might even know something about Eisen."

Einheria gave him a look. "When were you going to tell us this?"

"About now."

Olivia carefully lowered the girl onto the vehicle's edge. Upon seeing them, the girl began trembling violently, nearly falling out of the car. "Hey, whoa there," Alternis urged, reaching out to catch her. She shoved his hands away, hitting the ground hard. "Careful! You'll open your wounds."

"Agnes, give me a hand," Olivia said, and with the girl's help, lifted her in. "Here, maybe you should sit with her and calm her down."

Agnes nodded, jumping into the vehicle. "You did tell her what was going on, right?" Alternis asked Olivia.

"Oh. I was getting there. Look, sweetie, these folks aren't going to hurt you," she said, putting a hand on the girl's head. "This one right here is one of my good friends, and she'll take care of your wounds, and this kind of dumb looking big brother will keep anyone from putting more pointy things into you."

"Real smooth," Alternis snorted. "I see how you're popular among the men."

"And don't you forget it."

"That just leaves us Mephilia and Artemia," Einheria said. "Where the hell are they? They said they wouldn't be gone long."

"Let's go up to the edge of town," Alternis said, powering on the vehicle and pulling over the cloth top. "We can wait for them there. Goodbye, you tactless brute of a vestal."

"So long, you short-tempered prettyboy," Olivia replied with a big grin.

Edea eyed her brother as the vehicle started toward Florem again. "Do I need to chaperone you two, or let you go on a date?"

"Pfft" was Alternis's reply.

As they approached, though, there was no need to wait on Mephilia and Artemia, for the two of them headed out to meet them as they got close. "You took your time," Einheria said. "Hop in."

Mephilia paused, not moving toward the vehicle. "Mephilia?" Alternis asked.

"Um… So I know this is sudden and all, but um… I'm not going to Ancheim."

"Mephilia, what are you talking about?" Einheria asked. "Get in the car."

She put a finger to her temple, frowning. "Okay, so, you know that guy I met the other day in the park? He's a sailor, and his name is Sulaiman and he's really cute. I mean, that's not the point. He told me he's on an expedition to the north, to find Susano-o."

Alternis's brow furrowed. "Isn't that the name of a summon?"

"The most powerful one there is. Don't get me wrong, I love my Gil-pyon and my Prome-pyon and Ziu-pyon, but if we're going against Eternia, I need all the help I can get. He thinks he might know where another one is, too. So I'm going to go with him for a while."

"Artemia's going too," the younger girl spoke up. "They have strong monsters."

"No way," Einheria shook her head. "The both of you, I forbid you to go. You want to split apart again?"

"You're going to have to trust me, big sister. You and Alternis and Edea can get stronger by yourselves, just doing what you can and improving on it, but I'm a summoner. I can't just get stronger summons by snapping my fingers." Mephilia sighed. "After I convince Susano-o to help me, I'll head back to Caldisla. There's a guy I know there that used to work in Eternia. I'll pick up some magic training from him as well. That's where we'll meet, after you've saved the Fire Crystal chick. Okay?"

Einheria moved forward, but Alternis put out an arm. "If you're sure… then we'll meet you in Caldisla. You'd better be there when we arrive."

Mephilia smiled. "You'd better not keep us waiting then, slowpokes."

Artemia nodded, then jumped onto the edge of the vehicle. Landing in front of Agnes, she abruptly gave the girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek before jumping back. "You, stay alive!"

Alternis started the vehicle again, letting it lift off the ground. "Alternis, wait!" Einheria shouted, but Edea held her back, and the vehicle began moving again. "No, Mephilia!"

"You'd better get stronger too, big sister!" Mephilia shouted over the wind. "If I can kick your butt when we meet again, you're going to get it!"

"Alternis, stop the vehicle!" Einheria said.

"No, listen to them, Einheria," Edea said. "She's right. Magic specialists need magic specialists to train with. We need to trust her, and Artemia too."

"But they're my sisters!"

"They're my sisters too, Einheria! But would you rather them leave now, or be killed when we enter Eternia because you held them back?"

That made Einheria sit down with a thump. "We're going forward," Alternis said. "Neither of us can afford to wait for the other. We each have things to accomplish. Right now, our job is finding the Fire Vestal."

"I understand," Einheria said at last. "But I don't like it in the least."

"I'm not fond of letting them out of my sight, either. But if Mephilia and Artemia want to do this, we have to trust in them. How's the girl doing, Agnes?"

"She fell asleep again," the vestal replied. "I managed to calm her down with some magic. Um… everyone. Thank you for your help so far. From here forward, I'm going to get stronger as well. If the Fire Vestal has indeed perished, I shall make it so the Earth Vestal shall never have access to the Fire Crystal."

Alternis smiled as he guided the vehicle over the hills. "Well said."


	7. Chapter 7

Nighttime saw them deep into the Florem plains, out in the open, but not nearly close enough to the entrance to the Miasma Woods. "Let's stretch our legs," Edea said. "What shall we do for dinner?"

"I'd rather not start a fire out here," Einheria said, "so let's stick to the dried goods. Agnes, it's your job to make sure the girl eats. She seems more comfortable with you."

Edea jumped onto the back of the vehicle, peering down at the unnamed girl. "So did you find out her name? Where she's from? Where she wants to go?"

Agnes shook her head. "Even to me, she doesn't seem to be willing to talk."

"Then leave her be," Alternis said. "Don't push her." He pulled out some dried meat, taking a sample bite. "Ugh. Let me cut this into chunks for you guys; it's pretty tough."

"Here, Agnes," Edea said, offering up an apple. The vestal took it, and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"I miss Olivia already," she said. "I don't get to see her that often, and it's not like I can write her letters right now."

"You'll get to see her when this is over," Alternis said. "When no one's after your life any more."

"I know, but… It seems like she should still be here, with me. And I'm worried about her."

"Don't be. She's a lot tougher than she looks. I mean, she countered my sword with a fishing pole, for crying out loud." Alternis dug out the blankets. "Okay, Edea or Einheria. Who wants the second watch?"

"I'll take it," Edea said.

"No, I will," Einheria spoke up. "I want to be watching... just in case."

In case Mephilia and Artemia came back to join them. "Let her have it," Alternis said to Edea. "You can rotate in tomorrow."

"I miss Artemia, too," Edea sighed. "None of us are the hunter she is."

"I don't think it's possible for most people to be the hunter she is, but we can play it by ear. I think we should be okay until we reach the desert, at least."

After a brief supper, the girls curled up together inside the vehicle, and Alternis crawled onto the roof, listening to the sound of the wind. It felt like it was slower, calmer than it had been on the way in. Were the effects of the crystal's dormancy already being felt? Noise drew his attention, but not from around-from below, as the injured girl half-fell out of the vehicle. "Careful!" he cautioned her, jumping down lightly. "Did you reopen your wound? Let me see."

She jerked away from his touch, trying to crawl away. That was undeniably terror in her eyes, Alternis thought. Was she reliving her injury from her attacker? Or was the aura of an out-of-control dark knight too frightening? "You don't have to look at me with such frightened eyes," he told her with a sad smile. "I won't hurt you. Just let me see your wound."

The terror didn't lessen, but she didn't have the strength to resist further. Careful to keep her modest, Alternis did a quick check of the wound on her abdomen. Still scarred over and painful-looking, but not bleeding again. "You have to be careful. Agnes doesn't know a lot of healing, so if that wound reopens, you could be in trouble."

She turned her face away, and Alternis recognized something in that self-loathing gaze. "Look, if the girls start pressing you about talking, you can come to me. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. They won't get it, but I know a bit about what it's like to not want to talk to anyone."

At last, the terror in her eyes was lessening, replaced by confusion, curiosity. "Want to go on the roof? It'll hold two," he said, pointing up.

She looked at him, looked him over, but at last gave a little jerky nod. With a smooth movement, careful not to harm her wound, he scooped her up, and stepped onto the side of the vehicle, placing her on top. Hopping up next to her, he laid back as if it were a hammock, looking up at the stars. "You don't have to say anything, but if you like, I'll talk," he said. She looked down at him, and then gave an unsure little shrug. "Actually, this reminds me of a girl I knew, a few years ago. She'd chatter my ear off whenever she was awake, and didn't seem to care if I replied or not. But I felt like it helped. Just hearing a friendly human voice, somehow." He closed his eyes, letting his ears do the lookout work. "Her name was Victoria. When I met her, she was gravely ill, but she had more life in her than I did. I wonder what became of her. I know she didn't have much of a shot to live, but… I like to think that she did and that she's back in Eternia somewhere, waiting for me to keep my promise." He chuckled. "I know it probably doesn't seem like much of a happy story, given that it's about a dying girl… but it's happy for me. I really liked that girl. Maybe it's best that I don't know, so it can stay a happy story a while longer."

She watched him, the fear now gone. "I'm sorry if Olivia didn't explain things to you, by the way," he said. "She's sort of a blockhead, I've noticed, but she's not that bad a person. She wanted us to take you from Florem because she knew you didn't live there. And we're going to be going through two countries, so maybe we'll pass by your house and you can go home. First, we'll be going to Ancheim in Harena, and then we'll take an airship to Hartschild, in Eisenberg. You don't have to come with us all the way, of course, but I'd like you to at least go as far as Harena. You're still injured, and there are a lot of bad people wandering around right now."

He sat up, looking across at her. "You should go ahead and get some sleep. If you've got somewhere you want to go, but don't want to talk, give me a sign and we'll figure something out. But the more you eat and rest, the faster you'll get better. All right? I won't let any harm come to you, promise."

* * *

"Lay off her, I said."

Edea scowled. "We can't just keep calling her 'girl' forever. And I feel bad making up a name when I'm sure she's already got one."

"If she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk." Alternis folded his arms. "Come up with something else."

"Mrgrgr. You're really something sometimes, big brother."

"But she can't read," Einheria said. "I already tried. Do you have any better ideas?"

"Not at all. But I don't want you harassing her to talk, period."

"If I might make a suggestion?" Agnes called to them. The vestal was standing on the path, a stick in her hand and the Luxendarc alphabet written in the dirt of the roadway. "Yes and no are acceptable, correct? We'll ask her the characters in her name, one at a time. And this way, she can also learn to write her name."

"Agnes, that's brilliant," Alternis said in surprise. Turning to the girl, he said, "What do you think? Is that all right?"

She looked at him, then gave him a short nod, following him over to Agnes. The vestal started at the beginning, pronouncing each letter carefully, waiting for the response before moving on. With a few trial and error mistakes, Agnes had finally written in the dirt a name that made the girl nod: Konoe Kikyo. "It's Konoe, then," Edea said, clapping her hands together. "How nice!"

"It's a nice name," Alternis told her. "A pleasure to meet you, Konoe."

Her cheeks reddened, and she turned away. "It's good that she's able to stand again, too," Einheria said. "She has a quick recovery."

"I'm betting Olivia did most of the work before we met her, but you're right, it is good. All right, let's hop back in the vehicle. I want to make it into the Miasma Woods before nightfall."

The other girls nodded, and Alternis jumpstarted the engine, keeping it moving at a brisk pace. The sun was low by the time they reached the forest, but Alternis kept the vehicle going, using its lights to illuminate the narrow path.

Slowly, the others fell asleep, but Konoe watched ahead, staring at Alternis's back. After some time of this, she finally pulled herself into the front seat, looking at him directly. "You look like there's something on your mind," he said with a smile.

She looked back at the way they came, and then to him again. "Ah, you're wondering why I didn't stop?" He slowed the vehicle down carefully as they approached a curve. "It would be safer to rest outside the Miasma Woods, I'm sure. Don't worry, I can keep going for a while."

Konoe continued to watch him. After a while, he spoke again. "Actually, not far from the entrance… We were attacked there by a woman assassin. Maybe even the same person that attacked you. She killed… our mother. That was just before we made it to Florem. It's too soon for all of us to have to relive that." He looked over at her. "What about you? Is your mother among the living?"

She shook her head. "Ah. Recently?" Another shake. "When you were a kid, then." Another nod. "Boy, I understand that. My birth mother passed away when I was six, and my father not long after. I didn't meet my mother - the person I call 'Mother' - until a year later. Your father, is he alive?" A shake.

He slowed the vehicle again for another curve. "So then… do you have any place you call home, then? Any place you want to go?"

She shook her head, tears eyeing up. "Then," Alternis said, "you should stay with us. Except for Edea, we were all adopted by that mother and father. We all understand what it's like to not have a family. Me most of all, I guess," he said with a shrug. "Einheria at least had her birth sisters. I never had any siblings, before I met Braev and Mahzer."

Konoe looked at him, and this time her eyes were sad, no longer with any of the fear she'd first had. "It's okay," he told her. "I mean, it was hard, losing Braev and Mahzer-my mother and father. But I still have my sisters. I think that even if you've got one person that cares around you, that you could consider family-that's enough. It's enough to keep you going, even if you're separated from the rest."

She looked at him, then ahead at the road, watching for obstacles. "I take it you can't sleep, by the way?" he said with a smile. She nodded. "I guess when you're cooped up in the vehicle all day, it makes it kind of hard to rest on a regular schedule. When your strength's back, you can get out and walk with the girls. I'm sure that'll help."

Konoe nodded, looking at him. It looked like she had another question, by the way she stared at him, hoping he'd read her mind. But she didn't give him any other hints, and he had no other ideas. "Are you curious about something?" Nod. "About me?" Nod. "About...something in my past?" Shake. "So, something about the present then?" Nod. "Something I'm doing?" A head tilt, and a so-so shake of the hand. "Something I did recently, maybe?" An excited nod. Actually, this was turning out to be rather fun. "Something I did in regards to... our path, maybe?" She shook her head, and pointed at herself. "Oh, so something I did recently in regards to you. "Um... Maybe you're curious as to why I agreed to take you along?" Enthusiastic nodding. Apparently this game was fun for her, too. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

She blinked, and he laughed. "That was a joke. Maybe... it's my instinct as a big brother? You were in trouble and you needed help. Since I can offer you at least a little help, then why shouldn't I?"

She hunched down, thinking about that answer, and then straightened up again, giving him the 'question' look. "Something about me again?" Nod. "Past?" Shake. "Present?" Shake. "The future, then... You want to know what I'm doing in the future?" Nod. "Well, we're trying to stop an evil woman." She stiffened. "No, nobody here. She lives in Eternia. She's the one that killed my father, and I'm sure was behind the death of my mother. And she's trying to ruin the world for her own selfish ends. Eventually, we'll go to Eternia and fight her, but for now, we have to stop her plans. That's why we're going to Eisenberg. Well... you'll see when we get there."

Another look, and then she hunched down, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her. Alternis laughed. "Go take a nap, you silly thing." She shook her head. "Okay, then you keep me awake. We'll keep going for a little longer."


	8. Chapter 8

As the vehicle got closer to Ancheim, Agnes seemed to be more agitated by something, until Edea finally asked her what was bothering her. "It's the wind," she said with a sigh. "It's not been that long, but already the wind has died down to this degree."

"I take it that's a problem?"

"Ancheim relies on the wind for its machinery, its energy," she said. "Without it…."

"They'll probably be looking for you, then," Alternis said, "wanting you to intervene with the crystal. Right?"

"Right, but… I can't. Because of the Earth Vestal. But we can't explain that to the townsfolk. I can only hope that they don't give the clerics at the temple a hard time."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Einheria pointed out. "Won't the townsfolk recognize your face?"

Agnes blinked. "Oh, no. You're quite correct. What should we do?"

In the back of the vehicle, Konoe sat up, then shot her hand into the air. "Konoe?" Edea asked.

The girl dug around their supplies, emerging with a cloak. Holding it up to Agnes, she pulled it around the face, hiding everything but the eyes. "A disguise, you mean," Alternis said.

Konoe wasn't done, however. Pulling out another one, she put it in Edea's hands, pulling it over the face in the same way, and then again with one to Einheria. "Now I get it," Alternis realized. "If we have one person hiding their face, it looks suspicious, but if we all do it… well, no one's looking for a group of vestals." Konoe nodded.

"I don't know how you got so good at understanding her," Edea said.

"I listen. You should try it sometime." Edea gave him a light punch in the arm in retaliation.

Once in Ancheim, they took the vehicle to a contact of the sage's, unloading what they needed: food, money, and their weapons. Cloaks wrapped around them securely, they entered the center of Ancheim, heading up the stairs toward the massive windmill. "It's stopped," Edea observed, looking up. "I guess they are in trouble."

Agnes hung her head. "All the more reason to hurry to Eisenberg," Einheria said, "and from there, to Caldis, and Eternia."

"Agreed. There's no sense in worrying about what we can't change."

"Where are the airship ports?" Edea asked. "Or more appropriately, where can we buy tickets?"

Agnes pointed, and Alternis let her lead the way. They could see the massive airships before they could see the ticket office, majestically floating a few feet off the ground. The sight made him homesick, reminding him of all the times he had seen them passing over the temple. If he couldn't be a templar like his father, he would've wanted to be a pilot.

"By the way, Konoe… Do you want to come with us to Eisenberg?" he asked. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "You don't have to. Here," he handed her a small bag with some of the money Olivia had given them. "That should be enough for a ticket to wherever you want to go. Take some time and think about it."

She blinked at him, still holding it in her hands as he turned back toward the ticket counter. "Four for Eisenberg, your earliest flight."

The man grunted as the money was exchanged. "Leaves at 3PM today. Don't be late."

"Konoe?" Edea called, but the girl was walking away, her head down. "Hey, where are you-"

"Leave her be," it was Einheria that spoke. "She has to make her own decision."

"Yes, but…." Edea sighed. "It was like she was family already. Well, what should we do until the ship is ready?"

Alternis would've been fine with staying near the airships, watching them, but if Eternia's forces were present in the city, he didn't want to stay in one place. "Why don't we get something to eat? We have some money left, and we can save our food until Eisenberg. What's good around here?" he directed to Agnes.

"Um… I think there are some nice shops further down…."

Their pace to the food shops below was casual, but Alternis felt himself on alert. A few more hours, and they'd have Agnes safe and sound in the sky. Even so, he listened intently to anything that might be a hint as to something going wrong. Edea took the lead in the food-buying, settling on a street vendor selling various things on sticks. The food reminded him of how they would do the same with the monster meat that Artemia would bring. "How do you think they're doing?" he mumbled to Edea.

"Who?"

"Mephilia and Artemia."

"Oh. I'm sure they're fine," she said with a wave of one hand. "They can take care of themselves. I don't know how long it will take them to reach that Susano-o, though." She gnawed on the end of the stick. "I wonder why they agreed to take Mephilia along?"

"Maybe that sailor was smitten."

Edea put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh. "Don't tell Einheria, or she'll kill him."

Alternis gave her a sidelong glance. "What's she going to do when you get a boyfriend?"

"Maybe I don't want a boyfriend."

He was about to reply when he saw men in uniform coming up the stairs in a block. "Soldiers?" he muttered.

"Oh, they've been all over the place today," one of the street vendors told him. "Some daft idiot started a rumor that the vestal is in town. They've been looking all over for her."

Alternis felt his blood run cold. "Why?"

The vendor pointed upward. "You must be new here. The vestal's shut down the Wind Crystal for who knows what reason. Now our windmill won't blow, our machines won't run. Right now, they're shoring them up with manual labor, but who knows how long we can keep that up?"

Alternis nodded his thanks, rejoining his companions. "Soldiers are combing the area," he told them, "looking for the vestal." He saw Agnes's back stiffen. "We don't want to get tangled up in things, so let's head back."

"We may end up entangled anyway," Einheria said, pointing. More soldiers were heading up the stairs, entering their level.

"Up," Alternis instructed, "and keep your pace casual. Don't let them think we're trying to run."

As they reached the next level, though, he realized they were already fenced in, with soldiers on either end of their level. Alternis pulled Agnes down a side street, the other two following suit. "Hey, you there!" he heard a voice behind them, and kept going.

"Alternis," Einheria asked, "do we fight?"

"Not unless we can't avoid it." He turned down another side street, and ahead of him, saw a figure moving into what appeared to be a hidden passage. "There!" Jumping forward, he thrust his shoulder into the crack. "Here, quickly!"

The young man he'd followed stared at them as Alternis shut the door behind them, listening as the soldiers passed, shouting to each other. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed after they had left. "Tryin' to draw the swords to here?"

"You know this area?" Alternis asked him. "We need to get back to the airship field without being seen."

"Well, good for you!"

He thrust the bag of money into the boy's face. "We'll pay you."

He scowled, but took the bag with a snatch, gesturing for them to follow. "If you don't want to get caught, this will take some time."

"We need to be there before three."

"Yeah, that's probably not a problem. Probably," he said, picking out a staircase from several at the end of their walkway. "Stay low, and quiet."

The stairs led to a catwalk which passed over machinery far below. Glancing over the side, Alternis could see people lining the sides of some of the gears. "Is that the manual labor they were talking about in town?"

"Yeah. I don't want no part of that, so I hide out around here. Apparently the wind vestal down south screwed up something major." Agnes winced. "Would be nice if she'd pull her head out of her ass and get this mess fixed." He coughed, covering his mouth with his arm so the noise didn't carry.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if everything went back to normal," Alternis agreed. "You okay?"

"It's just a little cough." They finished crossing the walkway, and went up the stairs to an outside path along the backside of the large clock in town. From their position, Alternis could see the airfields. "Not far now."

Once back inside, they crossed a few more hallways, staircases, and a couple of ducks through alleyways. "This door takes you to the first airfield," the boy said. "Now do me a favor and don't show up on my turf again."

"Will do," Alternis said

Agnes paused next to him, going back to the boy. "If you don't mind... could I see your throat?"

"Why? Ain't nothing special about it."

"I might be able to help." He looked at her, then pulled off the cloth covering his throat, looking embarrassed as Agnes touched her fingertips to either side of his neck. She closed her eyes, brow furrowed in concentration, and white light came to her fingertips. They stayed together for a while, neither moving, and then the light died down and she removed her hands. "Does that help?"

"Uh… I guess it's not as scratchy." He rubbed at his neck. "Feels pretty good, actually. You're a mage?"

"I have a small amount of skill in healing. Thank you for your assistance," she said with a bow, and then they left through the door, leaving the boy behind.

"The ship we're looking for is called the Heavyblow," Alternis said. "It shouldn't be that big."

Agnes pointed to a smaller ship, rather worn-looking but still serviceable. A thin man was perched on the outside, welding something in place. "Oh, you're our passengers for the three o'clock service, right?" the man said, pushing up his welding mask. "Zatz Mightee. I'm the mechanic on this ship."

"Nice to meet you," Alternis called up. "What are you working on?"

"We took some damage in a storm on our way in," he replied. "Don't worry, we'll be done by departure time. Heavyblow's never been late."

In front of them, a ramp lowered, and a man who was as large as Zatz was thin nodded to them. "Greetings, folks. I'm Datz Strongberry, the pilot. Come on up and I'll show you to your rooms."

"I don't suppose you could show me around the ship as well?" Alternis asked as he offered Agnes a hand up.

"Oh, you're an enthusiast? I suppose I can spare a little time," he said with a grin and a pat on the back. "So what brings you folks out to Eisenberg?"

"Touring," Edea told him. "We heard the Fire Temple was close to Hartschild, so we thought we would take a look while we're there. Have you seen it before?"

"Aye, I have. But you won't be able to get there right now."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"The Temple is currently surrounded by lava," Datz explained. "The volcano erupted, and now the entrances are all sealed. Of course, everyone wants to check and see if the Fire Crystal is okay, but no one can get around the lava."

"Oh, I see. Still, an erupting volcano must be something to see!"

"Datz!" Zatz's voice came from outside. "We have company. Some uniforms here to see you."

"What the hell do Ancheim forces want?" he muttered, and Alternis followed at a distance far enough to not be seen from below. "Gentlemen, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for a woman matching the description of the vestal of wind," a voice called. "We've received reports that she's traveling with companions. Yours is the only ship leaving soon, so we'd like to do an inspection of your passengers and cargo."

"Well, you're out of luck, then." Alternis turned in surprise at Datz's words. "Our passengers aren't here yet, and you can't inspect our cargo."

"Are you trying to hide something?"

"I'm trying to tactfully point out that we're an Eisenberg ship, _sir_, and thus under no authority to you. Soldiers aren't allowed to go poking through the bellies of international ships, unless you like causing international incidents. If you really want a crack at my cargo, you'd better get in touch with the port authorities. And you'd better hurry; this ship leaves soon."

Alternis heard the sound of quickly retreating feet. "Don't worry about them. Port Authority hates 'em too, so they'll delay them just long enough." Datz turned around. "So, which one of you is the vestal?"

"I am," Anges said from behind Alternis, stepping forward. "I am Agnes Oblige, vestal of wind."

Datz looked back at Alternis. "Is that why you folks were asking about the Fire Temple?"

"Yes, that's correct." No point in lying, so he could only hope the truth wasn't going to put them in danger. "We need to see the Fire Temple. There's something we have to do there."

He needn't have worried. "Son, you should've told me that sooner!" He gave Alternis a hearty slap on the back. "If you're going to give us a hand with the Fire Temple, I'll fly you to wherever you like. We can even leave early."

Alternis smiled, feeling himself relax ever so slightly. "No, please leave on time if we can. We're still waiting on one more."

"You think she'll come?" Einheria asked Alternis.

"I want to think so, yes."

But the minutes ticked by as Zatz finished his repairs and Datz began the engine's startup sequence, and the airfield remained empty. "It's time," he told Alternis.

"Please," he said, "just wait until the last possible second."

Just as the last ropes were released, a running figure entered the airfield, cloak streaming behind her. Alternis stuck a hand below the railing, and Konoe leapt, catching his in hers. Einheria and Edea leaned over to pull her on board. "You made it," Alternis said, catching her in his arms. "I knew you'd come."

She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "This is your friend?" Datz asked. "Are we good to go now? Oops, we're already leaving! Zatz, get off that ledge!"

The thin man jumped over the railing, landing squarely on the deck. "Ship's back at full power, Datz, and the weather looks good. If we're lucky, we'll even make it early."

"Excellent. You make our guests comfortable, and I'll go back to the wheel."

"Don't leave it in the first place, you dolt!"

Alternis laughed, giving Konoe's shoulder a brief squeeze. "Looks like we're really on our way."

"Next stop, Eisenberg!" Edea shouted. "To the Fire Temple!"


	9. Chapter 9

Agnes had been there for a few hours at this point, since they had entered Hartschild, staring at the lava that surrounded the Fire Temple in the distance. "It doesn't seem to be letting up, does it?" Einheria asked as she approached Alternis, keeping watch from a short distance away.

He nodded. "The heat is so intense that I can feel it through my armor, even at this distance. There's no way a human would be able to cross it directly."

"And I asked Datz and Zatz about flying over. Same problem. The people of Hartschild apparently tried that once, and the ship caught fire overhead. Of course, if it had been that easy, I imagine they would've done so already."

"Agnes, what do you think?" Alternis called to her. "Can your powers as a vestal do something to get access to the temple?"

She turned to face him, then shook her head. The rising heat from the volcano whipped her hair around, making it look as if she were standing in the wind. "We vestals do not interact with the elements directly, only the crystals. Without access to the Fire Crystal, I can do nothing."

"This is sort of the opposite of the Wind and Water Crystals," Edea observed as she joined them, Konoe clinging to her arm. "You don't suppose the Earth Vestel got her first, do you?"

"I do not know. I am not sure how unusual this activity is for the Fire Crystal," Agnes confessed. "But I do not wish to leave without trying."

"We're not going anywhere right now, anyway," Alternis said. "At the least, Datz and Zatz need time to refuel."

"Speaking of Datz and Zatz," Einheria said, "they spoke with the mayor of Hartschild on our behalf. They're willing to let us stay at their house in exchange for our help with the Fire Temple. Apparently the people are all worried."

"With good reason. At the rate this is going, the lava could engulf the town."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's it." Edea looked over her shoulder. "I get the impression the people here really like the Fire Vestal. It is-or was, I guess-a little closer to town than the others, so maybe they've just gotten to know her more."

Alternis nodded. "That's true. Well, I suppose we can sleep on it and see if we come up with anything in the morning. Shall we?"

The group began walking in the direction Einheria led, presumably toward the mayor's house. "Konoe," Alternis addressed the girl, and she jumped at her name. "Are you all right? You seem on edge since we got here."

She slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on her head. "I made you do something that was difficult for you."

Another head shake. "That isn't the case, big brother," Edea said. "Konoe made her decision on her own. Don't try and take credit for that."

"Okay, point taken." Alternis looked up as they approached the mayor's house. "That's a big house."

"From what Datz and Zatz told me, that part over there isn't the house but the garrison," Einheria explained, pointing. "They have a local defense force called the Shieldbearers that police the area. So the mayor is really more of a military commander."

"I wonder why they need military in this area." Edea looked around.

"The same reasons the Earth Temple got started with cleric-soldiers, I suppose," Einheria stated. "Or maybe they're expecting trouble from Eternia."

A maid opened the door as they approached, silently showing them the way inside. Once inside, she bustled off, and soon returned with an older man and woman who came down the stairs. "You must be the wind vestal and her companions that Datz and Zatz told me about," the man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Daniel Goodman, the commander of the Shieldbearers and the leader of Hartschild. And this is my wife, Eleanor."

"A pleasure," Agnes spoke up, giving him a formal bow. "I am Agnes Oblige, the Vestal of Wind."

"I'm honored to have your presence so far away from your home," he told her with a bow of his own. "Anything you can do to help us assist the Fire Vestal would be appreciated."

"What do you know about the Fire Temple?" Einheria asked.

"Not as much as I'd like, in a situation like this. Please, come in, and we can discuss this over a nice meal." Daniel led the way, taking them to a large dining room that Alternis guessed was designed to hold all his subordinate officers. "Eleanor, if you please?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, leaving the room. Somehow, her smile and gentle appearance reminded him of Mahzer. Alternis quickly distracted himself by checking the room for any possible problems. One could never be too careful, anymore.

Daniel noticed it. "Is something bothering you, sir...?"

"Alternis," he provided. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that the wind vestal has been attacked before."

"I understand. And to be truthful, you would do well to check." He smiled, his expression sad. "There have already been attempts at the lives of two of my top subordinates."

Alternis saw Konoe's back knot up at that. Poor girl, he thought. The blonde woman probably _had _come after her.

Einheria frowned at Daniel. "Someone is trying to kill your officers? Why?"

"To start problems with the north, probably," he said with a sigh. "The Shieldbearers, our people, are an impressive force, but the Swordbearers to the north are also substantial in number. A war between us would weaken both sides significantly and allow other factors to have an influence on our continent. I don't know if they're aiming at the Fire Temple, Eisen, or something else, but I won't allow them to do as they please. I absolutely will not go to war against north Eisenberg."

For a moment, it felt like being in Braev's presence again, with the sheer unyielding force of will. "What if they attack you?" Einheria asked.

He smiled. "Personally, I like to think of ways to interact with others that don't involve fighting. The fact that a military force exists does not equate to the fact that it should be used."

Eleanor entered with a few of the maids, carrying dishes and pitchers of drinks. "Thank you, Eleanor," Daniel said, giving her a tender touch to her cheek. "Now, I believe you had some questions for me, miss," he said, turning to Einheria.

"Einheria Venus Lee."

His cup paused halfway to his lips. "Lee?"

"Myself, Alternis, and Edea are the children of Braev and Mahzer Lee, yes. Are you acquainted with them?"

"With Braev, yes. We met a couple of times when he was younger, before he had children," Daniel said, closing his eyes in reminiscence. "I had a very good impression of him as an upstanding young man following the path of light. How has he been since then?"

"He died five years ago," Alternis said. "But up until his death, he lived in the light."

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that. The world has truly lost something precious. Do forgive my digression. You asked about the Fire Temple, yes?" Daniel took a sip of his drink, considering the question. "Up until the eruption, the Fire Temple was basically a part of town. You saw the broken bridge in that direction, yes? That used to be the connection between us and them, until the lava wiped it out just a few weeks ago."

"Have you ever been in there?" Einheria asked.

"Yes, a few times, to offer prayers for the safety of my soldiers. But even if I seek for peace, I am a military man, a man stained with others' blood. It was not my place to be in there."

"Were there any other entrances?" Edea asked.

He drew his brows in concentration. "Possibly, but I wouldn't be aware of them. If there were any underground tunnels - which is a possibility, as this is mining country - I can't imagine they wouldn't be flooded by the lava. Still, I can send for some of the temple staff in the morning. Many of them lived in town."

"What about Egil?" Eleanor offered. "He used to go over there a lot, too."

"Ah, that's true. Could you fetch him, then?" As Eleanor left, he explained, "Egil is a ward of our estate. The children who have lost parents also live in this house, so that they can be taken care of."

"Were there many in the temple when the volcano erupted?"

"No, not at all. The Fire Vestal, Iglia, had sent most of them away for some reason. Perhaps she knew there was trouble coming."

Alternis put his hand in his chin, thinking about the possibilities. Perhaps something had happened to the crystal itself, unrelated to the current circumstances, and she had sent them away to save them. Or perhaps Brigh had beaten them here after all, and Iglia had only been able to save her companions. "Have you seen the Fire Vestal since then? Or had any communication with the temple?"

"No. We keep a watch on the Fire Temple for any signs of life, but…." He sighed. "For all we know, perhaps the Temple itself is no longer survivable."

"It's a little strange," Edea said. "You'd think there would be something in place to make sure the Fire Crystal wasn't completely overwhelmed by its own element."

"Perhaps it is just trying to return to the element it came from," Daniel said. "We live in strange times. I had heard through Datz and Zatz that the Wind and Water Crystals have gone into slumber. Already, the winds are dying down and the waters are becoming stagnant. It's good for their business, I suppose, but not much else."

"My apologies," Agnes said. "I assure you that such an extreme measure is necessary to keep our world from ruin."

He looked at her, but didn't press further. "You seem to be well-acquainted with Datz and Zatz, Mr. Goodman," Edea said.

He grinned. "Of course. They used to be two of my best generals."

"They were in the military?" she said in surprise.

"Don't let their appearances fool you. Either one of them could stand toe to toe with me. But owning an airship was their dream. I'm not cruel enough to stop them from their pursuits."

Eleanor reentered the room, with a scrawny boy in tow that maybe looked to be five. "Egil, she said to him gently, "these nice people want to ask you about the Fire Temple where your friend Iglia lives. Can you answer a question?"

"Hi, Egil," Edea addressed him. "We want to visit Iglia. Do you know if there are any ways into the temple, now that the bridge is gone?"

He looked them over one at a time, quiet. "Isn't one," he said at last.

"Thank you, Egil," Eleanor said. "I'm sorry he can't be more help. We'll ask some of the clerics in the morning."

Alternis watched as she escorted the boy out. He didn't think the kid was lying, but… the pause before he had spoken was strange. As if he was deciding whether to tell the truth or not. But then again, if the lie was "there is an entrance", why would he have decided to tell the truth? Alternis made a note to try and track down the boy again later.

"One other question," Einheria said. "When did the volcano erupt?"

"Not long ago. A couple of weeks, maybe. So I still have hope that Iglia and any others are still alive," Daniel said with a nod. "We'll ask over some of the clerics for you in the morning. In the meantime, eat. Eleanor will show you your rooms when you're done."

* * *

It was the most comfortable bed that he'd been in for a while, but Alternis couldn't sleep. Eleanor had thoughtfully divided them between a "boy room" and a "girl room", which meant that everything he was supposed to protect was on the other side of the wall. So rather than sleep, he sat near the door, listening for anything that might be trouble. _One of these days, this not sleeping thing is going to catch up with me._

The sound of footsteps came outside his door, and he was instantly alert, preparing for the worst: the unnamed assassin that Daniel had mentioned. Going into his armor, he drew his sword, cracking open the door just in time to see the girls' room swing back shut.

With a leap, he ran to the door, swinging it open, sword slashing. The intruder cried out, and Alternis barely had time to dismiss his blade, still pointing his closed hand at him. "Egil?" he asked in a quiet tone. "What are you doing?"

The boy fell onto his rear with a choked sob, eyes wide. "Look, I'm sorry," he said, dismissing his armor as well and kneeling by the boy. "I thought you were one of the assassins Mr. Goodman was talking about. You're all right?"

In the nearby bed, Agnes sat up. "Alternis? ...Egil?"

He rubbed at his face, and then his expression shifted back to the serious, almost disinterested look. "You're the wind vestal, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"That means you can help Ms. Roanne, right?"

"Roanne?" Alternis questioned. The other girls were stirring awake at the noise, watching what was going on. "Who is Roanne?"

Egil hunkered down, turning away from Alternis. "I don't want to talk to you. I only want the wind vestal."

"Egil," Agnes said, rising from the bed, "I'll help you if I can, but you have to tell me everything."

"Roanne is in the Fire Temple," Egil said. "She's really nice and she's trapped in there. You can help her, right?"

"I would like to, but there doesn't seem to be a way into the Fire Temple right now."

"Egil, tell the truth," Alternis said when the boy paused. "There is a way, isn't there?"

"Shhh!" he urged. Looking around, as if expecting the assassin to hear him, he whispered, "If you want to find out, you have to come with me."

"What, right now?" Edea asked.

He glared at her. "I only want the wind vestal."

"Egil," Agnes said, "it's fine if they come with us. They'll protect both of us. I would be scared if we were to go by ourselves."

He accepted that after a moment with a nod. "Change your clothes," Alternis said, taking Egil's arm. "We'll wait outside."

"Let go of me!" Egil hissed as Alternis pulled him outside.

He sat down next to the door, calling up his armor again but leaving off the helmet. Somehow, it felt like it kept his head clear. "So does this Roanne work in the temple with the Fire Vestal?" he asked Egil.

The boy let out a 'hmph', clearly determined not to talk to Alternis at all. He shrugged slightly, and decided to give it a rest. It was too late in the day to figure out how to placate a child.

The girls were ready a few minutes later. "This way," Egil said, leading them downstairs and out a side door. On the way, he slipped through the kitchen, gathering a few things that he thrust into a sack. He'd clearly done this many times before, for he knew when to pause so he wouldn't be seen by the guards, to stop and listen for trouble.

_Kid would make a great ninja_, Alternis noted dryly.

Once outside the estate, Egil kept up a fast pace, slipping over the walls of Hartschild. From there, he all but ran among the foothills, until he came to an opening in the earth. "We have to hurry," he told them, "if we want to be back by dawn."

"You always sneak out and make this trip by yourself?" Edea asked.

"I'm the only one that knows about it." He led them down into the tunnel in the earth.

"This is a mineshaft," Einheria observed, touching one of the walls. "So there is an underground path, then?"

Egil nodded briefly, but didn't reply otherwise, reaching what appeared to be a dead end. To Alternis's surprise, he threw himself on the ground, squeezing into a crack that was nearly invisible from above. "Uh, Egil," Edea called into the hole, "we're not five. Isn't there another route?"

"No, there's not!" came an irate reply. "If there was, the adults would've found it already."

"I'll go first," Alternis said. "My armor should protect me. If I can make it, send Agnes next."

Edea and Einheria nodded agreement. Alternis lowered himself to the ground, gingerly crawling forward on his stomach. He could feel his helmet occasionally scrape the ceiling or floor, but thankfully the crack was not as narrow as it looked. Pulling himself out, he called, "Okay, send her over!"

With some effort, Agnes began to pull herself through the passage. Alternis took her hands as she got close, pulling her the rest of the way, and then repeated the process for Einheria and Edea. By the time they were done, Egil was pacing around. "You take too long."

"If there are any more narrow spots like that, it'll be worse," Alternis told him. He could see a faint glow coming from further down the tunnel. "Are we above the lava?"

"If you miss your step, you'll die," Egil warned as he took the lead again, heading down a ledge. As they passed, Alternis looked down and saw that it was indeed lava, orange and red light seeping up through cracks in the black cover. At least there was a little light here, he thought.

"Whew, it's hot," Edea said, swiping at her brow. "Are we close?"

"We're getting there."

As they walked, the area turned less into random juttings of rock and ledges and more into a proper path, ended at last by a double door. Alternis pulled open one door, seeing stone and tile that looked similar to the Earth Temple, although in a different color scheme. "The Fire Temple," Agnes said around his shoulder. "Let us go inside."

Einheria shut the door behind them as Egil practically ran up the stairs, his bag bouncing with each step. "Ms. Roanne! Ms. Roanne!"

Agnes took off after him, and Alternis stuck with her, still on the alert for any enemies that might be left in the temple. Judging by his companions, the air was hot, but not unbearably so. "Ms. Roanne," Egil called again as he entered the crystal's chamber. "I brought you some food and water, and some help! I brought you the wind vestal!"

Agnes and Alternis paused in the doorway, Edea and Einheria catching up behind them. The chamber was the same as the Earth Temple: the massive cavern, the stone walkway, the crystal hovering in midair, the only difference in its deep red color. There was also no barrier in place, nothing stopping the visibility of the crystal's surface, which seemed to reflect the flames-or perhaps was the flame itself.

A woman was seated at the end of the walkway, resting her arms on one knee. She was older, definitely well into middle-age but not quite old, long red hair cascading down her back and offsetting her darker skin. "The wind vestal?" she asked, her eyes immediately going to Agnes. "I see. Won't you come on in?"

"You must be Roanne," Agnes said as she did so, the others following behind. "I am Agnes Oblige, the vestal of wind."

"Ah, yes; the young one. Not someone I expected to see show up on my doorstep." Roanne spread one hand, gesturing for them to have a seat where they felt comfortable. "Egil, thank you for bringing them here. Why don't you go keep a watch out for me?"

He nodded, going to the end of the hallway. "Are you one of the temple clerics?" Einheria asked. "Where's the Fire Vestal?"

"Let me answer your second question first. I am sorry to say that Iglia is no longer in this world." She glanced down to the chamber below, where more of the lava could be seen rolling around. "I am the Fire Vestal who came before her."

"Now your name sounds a little familiar," Agnes said, putting a hand to her chin in thought. "But you are so young. To have retired..."

Roanne managed a wan smile. "This is true, but I never had a great affinity for the crystals. My talents as a vestal were only average at best. When Iglia appeared before us, she had such a great power, it was as if she were fire itself. After the upheaval that happened five years ago, I thought it best to hand the reins to someone with more ability."

"You knew about that?" Alternis asked curiously.

"Yes. The sage of Yulyana let me know, but even before then, I could feel it in the crystal. The Earth Crystal's resonance was disturbed. Olivia noticed it as well, I'm sure, as did your predecessor, Agnes."

Agnes bowed her head. "Just a few weeks ago, the disturbing tremors started again - almost as if something was trying to fight its way out of the Earth Crystal," Roanne continued. "Iglia decided to do what you and Olivia have already done, I'm sure-put the crystals into dormancy. But Eternia's assassin reached us before she could complete her task. For all her ability, she was still mortal. After the assassin left, presumably to fetch her master, I walled off the Fire Temple. Egil, that sweet boy," she looked to the end of the walkway, "must have been worried about me and found one of the old collapsed tunnels to get through. I'm glad he was able to bring you here."

"Why didn't you just put the crystal into dormancy?" Edea wondered. "Why do the opposite?"

Roanne smiled sadly. "My power is not so great. I can encourage the crystal, but since leaving my post, I can no longer bend it to my will. I was waiting for someone like Agnes to arrive - someone strong in the power." She looked over to Edea. "You, too, follow the path of light, do you not?"

Edea blinked in surprise. "I'm trying to, yes."

"Who are your parents?"

"Braev and Mazher Lee."

"Ahh… that explains it," Roanne said with a sigh.

"Explains what?"

"The calling to the light, and the calling of the crystals are two very similar powers," Roanne said. "The difference is in affinity. Those who have the light, but not the affinity, such as your parents, often turn to service in the clergy instead."

"So you're saying my mother could've been the vestal instead, if she'd had the affinity? I know she was in training once, but..."

"Yes. Of course, she wouldn't have given birth to a darling child like you if she had," Roanne said with a smile. Looking over to Alternis, she said, "And you… You're the exact opposite, aren't you?"

Alternis sat up in surprise, but Roanne was smiling without censure. "Don't look so surprised. A long time ago, the powers of darkness used to be in service to the crystals as well. But it is too difficult a path for most people. It requires knowing oneself better than anything, and being to accept oneself, the good and the bad. The darkness is no more or less an evil than the light. One has only to look at Brigh's actions to see that." Roanne let out a sigh. "There is a reason why we call this land 'Luxendarc', from our earliest records. The light, and the darkness. That is the greatest power that has bound and preserved this land." She smiled at Edea and Alternis. "I hope you two will continue to work together in the future, for the good of the world."

"Of course we will," Edea said, grabbing Alternis's hand. "He's my big brother."

He still wore the helmet, but underneath, he was smiling. For the first time, he felt acceptance of the powers of darkness, feeling like it truly did mark him as a part of the Lee family. "You'll forgive me if I rambled," Roanne said. "It's truly been a long time since I stood in the presence of both darkness and light. Vestal of Wind, will you grant your powers to aid mine, and seal the Fire Crystal?"

Agnes rose from her seated position, nodding solemnly. "I shall, Lady Roanne. Let us put the crystal to sleep together, and bring peace to this area."

A cry from Egil, of alarm and pain, outside the chamber drew their attention. "I'll guard them," Einheria said. "Go and see what's happening."

Alternis nodded to Edea, and both took off toward the entrance to the room, swords in hand, with Konoe following behind after a pause. Ahead of him, Alternis spotted a female figure, Egil in her hand. "Stop!" he shouted.

The woman smiled, and let Egil fall from her grip. There was blood, fresh blood on his clothes. "You…!" Alternis could feel rage being drawn into his body, tensing him like a coil. "He's a child!"

"_Was_ a child," she replied back with a sneer.

With an inarticulate yell, he charged for her, sword crackling with dark energy. She laughed, dodging his attacks with ease as she leapt back, drawing him on. "Alternis, wait!" Edea shouted, running to catch up.

She jumped through a door, leading him out onto a walkway of the Fire Temple. Below, lava swirled about, producing heat thermals that whipped the assassin's clothing around. "Both of you can come at me at once!" she laughed. "Soon, you'll both be dead, and so will your precious vestal!"

"Big talk for a coward," he snapped back, his sword slicing through the rock like butter.

"Go ahead, take your time playing with me," she said, landing neatly on a parapet. "While you two are out here, my partner is going to finish the job."

"Einheria will stop any partner you have."

"She won't. Because my partner's already earned your trust, you fools!" The assassin threw back her head and laughed, the sound carrying over the rumbling of moving lava. "This is the best job I've had in a while!"

"What are you talking about?" Alternis snapped, taking another swing at her.

She jumped and landed behind him, now squarely between Alternis and Edea. "You want me to explain? Then I'll tell you a secret."

Before he could react, something flew at the assassin from behind, and she barely parried as Konoe bore down on her with a knife. "What are you doing?!" the assassin managed as she jumped onto the roof, Konoe following. The knives in each of their hands danced with movements almost too fast to follow. "Get back inside, you stupid beast!"

Konoe gripped the knife in both hands, her arms trembling. "N...n...no!" she got out, shouting the word as if it was dragged out of her.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Stop trying to pretend to talk, you ignorant creature!" the assassin yelled, striking Konoe across the face with the back of her glove, sending her tumbling against the roof's tiles.

"You shut your mouth," Alternis hopped onto the edge of the roof, sword in hand. "Don't you talk that way about Konoe."

"She's my associate, not yours," the assassin snorted. "I can talk to her however I want."

"What nonsense are you spewing?"

The assassin paused, then smiled. "Oh, right, you _don't_ know. You don't know that Konoe was the first assassin we sent after the vestal. She failed, of course, though I heard she stuck some old bag instead. She's a master of disguise, so it was easy for her to infiltrate her enemies and wait for her next chance. I knew you kids were dumb, but I didn't think you'd be so dumb as to warm up to and protect your mother's killer!"

Alternis felt his sword waver, felt the darkness drawing even tighter into him. "You're lying…"

"Tell them, why don't you, little Konoe?" the woman laughed, holding her up by one arm. "Why don't you use your words and tell him?"

Konoe was crying, her body shaking with silent sobs, but it wasn't from fear or anger. For a girl who didn't talk, whose body language Alternis had learned to read, he understood exactly what was in those tears.

Guilt.

"Konoe," his voice was quiet, shaking. "You're the blonde-haired woman?"

With a laugh, the assassin let her go, leaping for the far exit. "Alternis! Don't do anything rash!" Edea shouted as she gave chase.

It was just the two of them on the roof, and Konoe was unable to meet his eyes. "Explain yourself!" he shouted. "Is she telling the truth or not?!"

"I… I'm…." Konoe looked up at him. "S-sorry…. I'm so-orry…."

The darkness came to the breaking point, and snapped, shattering the stone, the very air around him. The whole section of roof and wall crumbled, dropping them both to the ground, Konoe landing hard. "You killed her?" Alternis asked in the same shaky tone. "You killed our mother? Our mother who never harmed anyone in her life?!"

Konoe lay where she fell, her body shaking with sobs. "Answer me!" Alternis demanded. "Was everything just an act to earn our trust? Was it all a lie?"

This got a reaction, as she shook her head so hard, it seemed like she might give herself whiplash. "Then what was it?!"

"A...Alter...nis," she choked out. "S… sorry…."

"That isn't going to bring her back!" The words were a cry of his own, the sorrow from that dark day in Florem being released all over again. "You killed her! You _killed her_!"

Tears continued to run down her face as she bowed her head, avoiding his eyes. Her body language was broken, sorrowful, but not resisting. If he wanted to kill her, she wouldn't avoid it. Wouldn't be able to. He raised his sword, taking a step through the rubble toward her. The darkness surging through his body caused the stone to crack and groan under the pressure. He stopped a few feet away from her, well within striking distance, holding that sword overhead.

"Alternis!" Edea jumped between himself and Konoe, her sword held in both hands in a defensive position, catching his swing. "I said not to do anything rash!"

"She killed our mother, Edea! Your mother!"

"She's family!" Edea gritted out. "I don't believe that assassin for one second, but even if it were true, she's family! Our swords don't exist to point at each other!"

"Tell that to her!"

"N, no," Konoe stammered behind Edea. "D-don't fi-ight…."

"Shut up!" Alternis demanded, and she flinched as if she'd been struck. "I can't forgive our mother's killer!"

"Then you'll end up corrupted by the darkness, no better than she is!" Edea shouted back. "What about your promise? You told her you'd never hurt her!"

The words cut deep, and he took a step back, the stone cracking again under his feet. The darkness was still there, swirling around him agitatedly, and he watched it in horror. _What am I doing? Is this the way I should be exacting revenge? Even if it's completely justified, is this the way I want to do it?_

Behind Edea, Konoe got to her feet, pulling her back. Placing herself in front of Alternis, she took his sword hand in both of hers, placing the edge of the blade on her shoulder, looking at him in the same intense way she did when she wanted to convey a message. "You… You want me to kill you?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She managed a slight nod. "No… No more…."

He took another step back, and the ground under his feet finally gave way, shattering the area around him. He briefly saw Konoe's face in front of him, shocked as her feet dropped under her, and without thinking, he gave her a shove toward land, even as he fell further away, plummeting toward the lava below.

The heat rapidly grew intense even inside the armor within seconds. There were no handholds, no way to reach the rocky edges, and nothing below but lava. All he could do was close his eyes, and pray that the end wasn't too painful.


	10. Chapter 10

If only she could have moved. She might have been able to catch his hand, might have done something other than watch her only brother plummet to his death. But she couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes off the abyss below, couldn't bear to look if somehow, he might not have hit the deadly lava below. "ALTERNIS!"

Next to her, Konoe lay on the ground where she had fallen from his shove, eyes wide, body shaking. She, too, was frozen to the spot, unable to process what had just happened. Edea felt like she could've remained in that moment of horror for all eternity, but the sounds of shouts brought her back to the present, numbed over her feelings in the place of duty. _ They're in trouble. The assassin_\- No, she still laid where she had fallen, a hole in her chest from where Edea had pierced her._ I didn't even get to show him the results of my training. _The thought nearly crushed her, but the cries from the crystal chamber pushed her on. _ It might be the partner. I have to go._

But there was no one in the crystal chamber save the ones she had left in there. Einheria and Agnes were kneeling over Roanne, the latter with healing magic drawn to her hands. "Save your efforts," she heard Roanne gasp out. "It won't help."

"I won't let you die," Agnes sobbed, holding her hands out. "I don't want anyone else to die."

"I knew this would happen." Blood trickled from her lips. "I'm not as strong as I used to be, child… I'm just glad I lasted long enough to help you…."

"If you knew, then why didn't you let me do it myself?"

"The Fire Crystal is a wild thing, and you have no affinity." Roanne drew in a shaky breath. "Better that I die than you."

"Unacceptable!" Agnes poured her energy into Roanne, willing with every part of her to make her well. "I don't want anyone else to die!"

Roanne took Agnes's hands in her own, wrenching them away. "Then save your strength, fool. Save it for the countless number that are suffering, now that three of the four crystals are effectively dead. Save it for Brigh. If you want to save this world from ruin, you have to save everything you have for the Earth Vestal. Otherwise, you'll never be able to turn back what's already started of the Grand Ritual."

Agnes stared at her, and then let the white glow drop. Roenna smiled. "Good girl…." And then she closed her eyes.

The vestal slammed her open palm against the stone floor, tears running freely down her cheeks. "Once again… Why can't I save anyone?"

Einheria looked up, noticing Edea for the first time. "The assassin?" she asked, the tiredness in her voice echoing what Edea felt.

"Dead. So is… Egil." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she knew if she started, she'd never be able to stop. "Alternis… He's…."

The color left Einheria's face as she took Edea by the shoulders, giving her a shake. "He's what, Edea?"

Shuffling footsteps echoed from behind them. Konoe stood in the doorway, leaning heavily on the frame. Although there was blood on her face and legs, it seemed less that she was injured and more that she only barely had the will to walk. "Did you…." Edea began.

She shook her head slowly, wiping at her face. "Smoke…."

"Edea, what happened out there?" Einheria gave her another shake.

"Alternis, he… he fell. Into… the lava."

Einheria clapped a hand over her mouth, falling backwards into a sitting position. "No, it can't be…."

Numb, Edea looked around: Agnes, who was sobbing as if she'd break any moment, Einheria, who showed more shock than she'd ever seen on her face, and Konoe, who looked as if she wanted nothing more than to die herself. They were all breaking, falling apart, just like they nearly had on the day her mother had died.

_It was big brother_, she remembered dumbly,_ he was the one who told us what to do, who enabled us to move forward_. But he wasn't here. _I understand, big brother. I'll do it_. "We need to leave," she said. "Once Agnes has put up the barrier around the crystal. We need to take Roanne and Egil back to town. Let's take them to the entrance and hail the townsfolk from there. It's after dawn, so they might've already noticed we were missing. Einheria, give me a hand." She knelt down, and Einheria wordlessly helped pull Roanne's body onto her shoulders. "Good. Go get Egil. Konoe, take the assassin's body. I don't want her blood staining the stone."

The girl jerked to attention, vanishing back into the central hallway. "Agnes, hurry up and put up the barrier," Edea instructed. Agnes jerked as well, but silently complied, hastily placing a thin barrier around the crystal. With that, Edea began to walk toward the temple's entrance, Agnes trailing behind like a lost puppy. On her back, the body of Roanne still felt warm. She could almost fool herself into thinking that the kind woman was still alive.

Einheria was already at the entrance, and it looked as if they'd already been noticed - a small airship was making their way over. The air was already noticeably cooler, Edea thought. Maybe, just maybe, Alternis might've survived. "Wind vestal, you did it!" she heard Zatz's voice from the airship.

His celebratory tone was almost painful to listen to. A ladder cascaded over the side, and Zatz crawled down partway, stopping as he saw their expressions. "Hey. What happened here?"

"There was an assassin," Edea said, gesturing to the body Konoe held. "We sealed the crystal, but…."

His face lost all color as he saw Egil and Roanne. "Oh, no. By the crystal… Bring me lower, Datz."

With his help, they got the three bodies onto the deck, then climbed up one at a time, the other girls needing his help to keep from falling off the ladder. "Wasn't there another one with you?" Zatz asked Edea, his tone gentle.

He was a nice guy. She felt like she couldn't internalize any nice feelings around her numbness, but logically, she appreciated the gesture. "He fell… into the lava. When it's a little cooler, maybe you could-"

Zatz gave her a pat on the shoulder. "As soon as we've dropped you off, we'll take a look."

The airship landed in the back yard of the estate, this time able to extend the ramp. "Everyone," Daniel called up. "I was worried when you were gone this mo-"

Zatz jumped down from the ship, speaking to him quietly. Daniel's face sobered. "I… see. Please bring the bodies down here."

Edea went to pull Roanne onto her back again, but Datz stopped her. "I've got her, little lady. Please, let me be the one to take her to Daniel." Scooping Roanne into his arms, he descended.

Daniel took a step back as Datz got close. "Aunt Roanne…?"

Hearing that was like a fresh spike through her numbness. "She was your aunt?"

"My mother's sister. I thought she had stayed behind with the Fire Vestal, but… How did this happen?"

"She sacrificed herself to put the crystal into dormancy, to protect it." The words came out in a rush. "She knew it would kill her, but she did it anyway. Agnes tried to save her, but… she couldn't. And the fire vestal was already dead, Lady Roanne said so. And Egil lead us into the temple, and this is what happened… The assassin…."

He reached over a hand to touch her shoulder, and then stopped. "I'm sorry. I need a little time to deal with all of this."

Over the next day, Edea was interrogated over what had happened again and again, first by Daniel, and then by his two closest generals, both of which gave her the impression that they thought she was lying and had murdered the vestals herself. She tried, but found herself unable to care about their suspicions.

As promised, Datz and Zatz had taken the airship out, but been able to find nothing of her brother. No news was actually worse than bad news, for she found herself waking up screaming the first night, dreaming that her brother was trapped under the cooling rock, alive but unable to break free.

By the second day, she knew they had to do something. Unlike in Florem, they were without a direction, without a goal. And they certainly couldn't go into Eternia in their condition. "Konoe," Edea addressed her.

She flinched at her name. Edea hadn't told Einheria or Agnes what the assassin had said yet. It wasn't the time. "Do you know where that assassin came from?" Without waiting for an answer, she unrolled a map of the world, laying it on the table in front of her. "Show me, please."

Konoe walked over, studying it intently. "We're here," Edea said, pointing to Hartschild. Konoe gave her a distracted nod in response, and finally pointed to a little inlet between two mountains. "Keep…." she got out.

Edea marked the spot with a little "X", rolling it back up. "The person that sent that assassin… is probably the one behind my mother's death as well. They're after the vestals. I'm going to destroy their organization so that they can't hurt anyone else. Everyone… Will you come with me?"

Einheria answered immediately. "You're my little sister. I won't let you go alone."

"I will also go with you," Agnes said, standing up. "It may be perilous since I am their target, but I do not wish to let them endanger others."

Edea looked to Konoe. The girl was trembling-whoever these people were, she was terrified of them. But she at last managed a vigorous nod. "Then we'll leave today. In fact, let's leave now. We'll go on foot, so we can sneak in more easily."

"Today?" Einheria echoed. "Now? But what about… Datz and Zatz's search?"

"If they find anything, they'll take care of it properly." Edea stood up. "We have enough food still to see us across the badlands. We'll fill our flasks and then go. There's… no sense in protracted goodbyes."

* * *

Pain, pain all over, pain so intense it felt like he was burning up inside and out. Pain so bad that he felt like he should be screaming without so much as a break for air, but he didn't have the strength to. His armor was gone, and he was floating by himself in a place with no sound, and he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He couldn't even feel any sensation on his skin. Was this what death was like? Was he still burning up in the lava, or had he already come to some sort of depraved afterlife?

His consciousness drifted, awoken occasionally by fresh pain, but slowly, sensation was starting to return to him. The stuff that surrounded his skin, save for his nose and mouth, was cool and more like pudding than lava, so either he was dead, or somehow, he was alive. Muffled sounds gradually reached his ears, what sounded like human voices in the distance. He still didn't have the strength to move a muscle, but the pain was lessening. Maybe he was alive after all, in some hospital, somewhere. Thinking of the hospital reminded him of Eternia, and of Victoria, and he lapsed back into unconsciousness, dreaming of them both.

The next time he awoke, it was with a start, feeling more alert than he had. What was his dream about? His father had been there, and had pushed him back, and…. He didn't remember, other than that it was a dream that made him happy and sad at the same time.

More muffled voices, and without warning, the fluid around him began to drop, his feet eventually touching the ground. He dropped with the fluid, unable to support his own weight, head leaning limply against the glass. Somehow, he managed to open his eyes, but beyond the glass of the cylinder holding him, everything was a blur of lights.

"Good morning," a voice addressed him, the legs of some person standing in front of him. He didn't have the strength to look up at his face. "You're a very lucky young man, aren't you? Most people wouldn't be able to survive something like that. Do you remember your name?"

He opened a dry mouth, hoping he could get words out. "Alternis… Dim Lee…." Where were his sisters? What had happened in the Fire Temple? He cursed himself for not being able to speak.

"I see, I see. Do you remember what happened to you, Alternis Dim Lee?"

"Lava…."

"A little succint, but we'll go with it. Good boy. Now, do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Then I'll tell you," the man said, the legs moving around. "You're in the heart of Grapp Keep, the headquarters of the Black Blades. How delightful, right?"

Neither name meant anything to him. "Black Blades…?"

"Oh, you know who they are," said a second voice. "You're not aware of it yet, but you've met them before."

He knew that voice, had heard it a long time ago. Watching the red-clad legs join the other pair, he got out, "...DeRosa."

"How nice, you remember me." DeRosa knelt in front of him, smiling. "I'll explain the Black Blades to you. Lady Brigh formed this group with the intention of doing all the work she can't. Things like, oh, I don't know, assassinating other vestals."

"You…!" He tried to move, tried to gather at least a little darkness, if only to stab the man in front of him. "My mother…!"

"Yes, yes, nice of her to move herself up the list and all," DeRosa said.

"I'll… kill you…."

"You won't, and you want to know why? Because you're going to work for me now. I told you I could take you back any time, brat. By the time I'm done with you, you'll have forgotten everything except how loyal you are to me, and how much you love killing for me."

"No-"

DeRosa gripped Alternis's arm in a tight lock. "Qada! Hand me the injection, I'll do it myself. I want the pleasure." The other legs moved, and then DeRosa gleefully stabbed a needle into Alternis's arm, sending the plunger all the way down. "Say hello to your new life, Alternis Dim Lee!"

Fire spread through his arm, coupled with a new sense of terror. "No, no-" His muscles twitched, as if he could somehow move away from what was already inside him. As he felt the fire creep along his shoulder and the back of his neck, he pitched forward, wanting to vomit, hoping that would get it out, but all he spat up was bile.

"Is that how it normally is?" he heard DeRosa's voice as he gasped for breath.

"He's having an adverse reaction. It happens sometimes. What a bother. You, bring the healer girl," the other legs, Qada, called.

DeRosa gave him a little pat on the cheek. "Have fun, my boy. Enjoy your stay at Grapp Keep. You'll never want to leave!"

How long he lay there, trying to somehow will the drug not to touch him, he didn't know. At some point, arms lifted him, plopping him unceremoniously onto a table. "Have a subtle touch, Barras," a woman's voice said. "Don't give me more work."

"Bah. Not my fault he looks like a weakling."

"And stop shouting." A pretty face with cold eyes peered into his, her hand going over his forehead, another touching his chest. "Qada has got to start putting clothes on these people. It's positively disgusting."

A little strength returned to his body, and he jerked, still trying to get the drug out of his system. "Make yourself useful, Barras, and hold him."

One hand clamped down on both his ankles, the other laying across his stomach, effectively preventing most his movement. "You," she addressed him, peering into his face, "remember your name?"

He did, and felt a brief sense of relief. "Alternis Dim Lee."

"Good, at least you're compliant." The fire in his veins was ebbing away, and a little strength had come back to him, enough to move a bit. "Okay, he's not going anywhere. Barras, grab a towel and cover up that part. All right, you, how do you feel?"

"My head is throbbing," he mumbled, suddenly wishing the lights in the room were dimmer.

"No surprise there - you just barely avoided a brainwashing."

"DeRosa…." He pushed himself up onto one elbow. "He's here… I have to get out…."

"What are you going to do, slither away?" she snorted. "Barras, guard the door."

"Right, Holly."

She knelt by the table, keeping her face level with his. "I'll explain the situation, so try to keep up. I was sent her at Kamiizumi's request. You blab any of this and I'll start by chopping off that part down there, by the way. I'm here to take apart Grapp Keep, and you," she poked him in the forehead with a long finger, "are going to help me, no ands, ifs, or buts if you want to be walking out of here."

"Sounds like we want the same thing," Alternis said. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to mess with his brainwashing drug, dilute it so it's not as effective, but still give you adverse effects." She smiled suddenly. "This is going to suck a lot for you, by the way. It'll be quite painful."

He tried not to shiver at the way she seemed to take pleasure in that idea. "Thing is, you need to act brainwashed, so they don't catch on. Once they're convinced you're on their side, they'll lower their guard. You and Barras and me will then kill the pair of them, undo the brainwashing on the rest, I suppose, and voila, no more Grapp Keep."

"Why me?"

"A guy that's got a grudge against DeRosa, and more importantly, can survive being half-burned alive by a volcano, might just have the mental toughness to not lose his mind from pain." She gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. "I have high expectations for you, Mr. Lee. Don't disappoint me."


	11. Chapter 11

"So there it is," Einheria said, peering over the ridge towards the fortress below. "Now what's the plan?"

Truthfully, Edea had been hoping that Einheria would have one. But at least her older sister's eyes were alert, were alive again. "I don't know yet. Let's go over what we know. Konoe, where are the entrances?" She pointed twice - front and back. "Are they guarded?" A nod. Konoe had spoken a few words since the Fire Temple, but seemed to far prefer her mutism, gesturing where she could. Edea wondered why, but didn't ask. Alternis wouldn't have wanted her to pester Konoe. _Alternis!_ She shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. "What do you think, Einheria?"

"I suppose that depends on what we're aiming for. Do you want them all dead?"

"That shouldn't be necessary," Agnes said. "One needs only to cut off the head of the snake."

Einheria looked at her. "Surprising words from a strict vegetarian."

Agnes flushed. "I just think unnecessary killing should be avoided."

"Who's the boss, Konoe?" Edea asked. "Where are they usually?"

She held up two fingers, then pointed up. "DeRosa… Qada. Top…"

"If we're going to the top, let's just start from above," Einheria said. "Konoe, how well do you jump?" She pointed to a jutting ledge.

Konoe studied it, then nodded. "With Agnes, you think?" Another nod. "Then let's do this. Edea and I will go first, and you two follow."

Einheria led the way over the mountains, getting to the ledge first. Edea threw her arms around her older sister's neck, and with a spring, they were in the air. Edea had never trained with the spear or the techniques of a valkyrie, so soaring through the air like this was completely new. They sped toward the rooftop, Einheria's spear pointed down, and hit the roof with full force, breaking the concrete like it was a thin pane of glass. Edea landed on her rear, and Einheria stepped out of the way in time for Konoe to land lightly, Agnes under one arm. "What is this place?" Edea wondered, getting to her feet.

"Lab," Konoe said simply, looking around. "No… Qada."

"They'll have heard that," Einheria said, shouldering her spear. "Let's move."

"Right-" Edea turned toward the door, but it was already open, someone coming in. Well, no choice now. She charged toward the figure, blade drawn.

Lightning arced from the figure's fingertips, knocking her back with a scream. "Well, well. The blood daughter of Braev Lee is the last person I expected to show up here right now."

"DeRosa!" Konoe said, her tone warning.

"I know," Edea muttered, getting to her feet. "We've met before. You betrayed my father."

"Technically, isn't your father the betrayer? Lady Brigh is the one that sets the rules, at least for now."

"She's going to destroy the world!"

"That's what they always say. Now, there's no need for hysterics," he cautioned her. "And you, Kikyo. Even a dumb girl knows not to try and pull a fast one on her boss."

She was holding her knife, but couldn't stop her body from shaking. "I'll give you a chance to surrender peacefully," he said to Edea. "Otherwise, this could turn out quite painful for you."

She held onto her sword, and he let out a sigh, filling the room with lightning. Edea screamed, could hear the screams around her. "Now just relax for a while," she heard DeRosa laughing. "When you wake up, things will be all better."

* * *

Her whole body hurt, even parts of her she wouldn't think could hurt. Ropes held her fast to a chair, and when she opened her eyes, she could see Agnes and Einheria on either side of her. Agnes still seemed to be breathing, and Edea let out a sigh of relief- they hadn't killed her yet.

"You're awake?"

DeRosa was standing some distance away, holding her father's sword up in the light. "He may have been a worthless man, but he did have some nice toys, wouldn't you agree?"

She didn't rise to the taunt. There were more important things to worry about. "Where's Konoe?"

"You mean my little traitor? As it just so happens, I'm about to put on a little show just for you, little Edea. Take a look." He tapped on the window behind him. Below, she could see a room, with Konoe tied up in a chair against the far wall. "We don't take betrayal very well here, so we'll have to dispose of her. I'm having my newest agent do the trick. I think you'll like his style."

Konoe was in danger. She had to think of something. Would the glass break if she threw herself and the chair against it? In all likelihood, she'd still be bound against an armed opponent. And she didn't trust that whoever it was would have mercy.

Next to her, Einheria stirred, then snapped to attention. "You dog," she growled as her arms snapped tight against the bonds. "I'll gut you and leave you for the buzzards, so help me."

"Mm-hmm." He walked past her without concern, looking down at Agnes. With a quick motion, he stabbed her in the foot with Braev's sword, causing her to jerk away with a cry. "Ah, that's better. Hello, little vestal."

She looked at him, then at Edea and Einheria, relaxing slightly. "You are the one behind this evil organization, are you not?"

"Evil? Such a harsh word. Someone's got to do the dirty jobs in every organization, you know."

"I pity you," she said, closing her eyes. "You do not see how diseased you are."

"Sticks and stones, my dear." Banging on the window, he called, "Send him in!"

The door opened, and Edea tensed, wondering what she could possibly do at this point. Her plan had failed, had put them all into danger. And then she saw the black armor, the dark sword, and tears came to her eyes. "Alternis…?"

"Oh, that's right, you're brother and sister, aren't you?" DeRosa said from behind her. "Except that now thanks to Qada and myself, he doesn't remember anything about you. All he knows is that he's loyal to us, and that he's been ordered to kill that girl. Doesn't that make you happy? She did kill your mother, after all."

"What are you talking about?" Einheria demanded.

"Alternis!" Using her feet, Edea pushed herself forward, smacking her shoulder into the window hard. "Alternis! Alternis, you're alive, you're here. It's me, Edea!"

"He can't hear you, dear," DeRosa said. "And even if he could, you're nothing to him any more."

She ignored him, banging her head against the window, hoping to catch his attention. "Alternis! Alternis!"

* * *

He felt like he was walking in a fog, doing what he was instructed to do only because he couldn't think of anything else. This was wrong, he knew, but he couldn't quite seem to stop himself.

Entering the room, Alternis looked down at Konoe, bound before him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him. "Al...ternis?" Tears welled up, and she smiled. "Alive… glad…."

She was glad he was alive? Didn't she know he'd just been ordered to kill her? Not that he needed the order, a corner of his mind said. She'd murdered his mother. That was justification enough to send her to the next world. In front of him, she saw the sword, and then she shut her eyes, head back. Waiting calmly for him to strike.

_A dark knight knows himself better than anything._

Why were Roanne's words coming to him now? A part of him already knew: this wasn't his will, his desire that was driving this right now. First off, that foreign will had to go. Darkness licked around his boots, circling his body. He could feel it purging the fog inside his mind, his chest. If he was going to kill her, he was going to do it on his own terms.

Vaguely, he thought he could hear thumping on the other side of the wall, but it didn't matter. He could deal with DeRosa later. Right now, he had to decide what he was going to do with his mother's killer.

_A dark knight knows how to accept himself._

Those words gave him pause. She had said nothing about forgiving others. So why those words, now? Was it that he thought the person he couldn't forgive for his mother's death was not the girl in front of him, but himself?

_Knows himself better than anything..._

More and more darkness swirled into the room, until the floor began to crack under his feet, just as it had at the Fire Temple. Alternis raised his sword, and swung.

* * *

"You started without me," Qada complained as he entered the room, waddling over to the window. "At least I didn't miss the good part."

"No, you didn't," DeRosa agreed. "Though the peanut gallery could stand to be a little quieter."

Edea's chair slipped from its precarious position, dropping her to the floor. "Alternis," she mumbled, her eyes brimming with tears. "Alternis, please look at me…."

With a sigh, DeRosa hauled her chair back upright, far enough back so that she wouldn't hit the glass again. "That's enough of that. Just be a good girl, and watch the show."

Down below, the darkness had gotten so thick that she could barely make out his figure. And then his armor sucked it all inside, the floor cracking under his feet. Just like the time at the Fire Temple, he was going to go after Konoe again. But this time, she wasn't there to remind him of his promise.

Alternis swung the sword out, and then with a flick of his wrist, he swung it upward. The dark energy poured out all at once, smashing a deep gash into the wall, shattering the windows, and slicing into DeRosa himself, knocking the mage back. "Alternis!" Edea cried out.

He took off his helmet, fixing DeRosa with a firm gaze. "Come down here, DeRosa," he said, "or I'll come up there." With another quick flick of his sword, Konoe's ropes dropped into pieces. "Konoe, go help my sisters."

"Alternis!" Edea called again.

He looked up, and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry. Once I take care of this, I'll be up there to help you."

"I don't like your attitude, boy," DeRosa said, jumping down into the room below, one hand on his chest. Already, the serious gash was starting to stitch itself back together. "I think it's time for a little reeducation." He held out Braev's sword.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alternis agreed. "So give me your worst."

"Such an invitation." DeRosa made as if to strike with the sword, then cast a fierce burst of lightning at Alternis. It arced all around the room, shattering the lights, and Alternis dropped to one knee, leaning on his sword for support. "You're still standing, I'll give you that," he laughed. "Let me give you another lesson!" Still keeping the lightning going in one hand, he cast fire with the other, the flames washing over him. "Remind you of anything?"

"DeRosa, you bastard!" Edea shouted from the top level. "Stop!"

Alternis had his helmet back on, so she couldn't make out his expression, but she knew he had to be in pain. "No, Alternis," she mumbled, sagging in her chair.

"Hm, I'd better handle you before that girl gets here," Qada said to himself, fumbling through his jacket for something. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, what now? Can't it wait?"

"Urgent delivery for you, sir."

"A delivery?" Qada went to the door, opening it. "What is it?"

"Boot to the head."

Barras smashed the door the rest of the way open, striking Qada in the face with a kick. The scientist went down like a rock, sans a few teeth. Holly went over to the window, watching the fight between DeRosa and Alternis. "Oh my," she said, "how delightfully _awful_."

"Holly! Now ain't the time to get your kicks!" Barras and Konoe went over to the tied-up girls, tearing apart the knots.

At last, the lightning and fire ceased, DeRosa panting for breath. "Why," he gasped out, "won't you fall?"

"Someone told me," he said, pushing himself back to his feet, "that if I could endure falling into a volcano, I might be able to handle what was ahead to come. You put me through hell, DeRosa, and I thank you for that. It means I can take all of this, and return it to you!"

Alternis pointed his sword, and darkness tinged with red and yellow burst forward, striking DeRosa in the chest. He fell back with a scream, writhing on the floor, back arching, eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Above all, he continued to scream. "This is the best day of my life," Holly sighed happily.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend?" Einheria asked Barras.

"Eh. She's kind of strange."

"Fine talk from a bear wrestler."

"I ain't no bear wrestler!"

Once freed, Edea ran to the window, jumping down, heedless of the broken glass or the drop. "Alternis!" she cried, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "You're alive, I thought you were dead!"

He dropped his armor and sword, hugging her back. "I thought I was too," he mumbled. "I'm so glad to see you well."

"Idiot," she mumbled, punching his arm lightly, "don't make me worry like that again. See the dumb things I get into when you're not around?"

"It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Einheria jumped down next to them, and Alternis let Edea go, giving his other sister a tight hug. "The Fire Temple is sealed?"

"Yes, Agnes sealed the crystal. But Lady Roanne… lost her life in the process. It was just too much for her body."

Alternis let out a soft sigh. "I wish I could have thanked her for what she said to me. But at least all of you are alive and well."

"What should we do with the both of them?" Edea asked.

"If he's still sane, you mean?" Alternis looked over at the still-twitching DeRosa. Edea felt a pang of pity, even if the mage had brought it on himself.

"You leave these two to me," Holly called down, stomping her foot. Behind her, Qada made a noise not unlike that of a stuck pig. "Barras and I will take them to Kamiizumi. He'll deal with them."

"Mr. Kamiizumi is here?" Alternis said in surprise.

"Sure. Stick around, you might see him."

The door opened again, and Agnes entered, followed by Konoe. "Alternis… I'm so glad you are unharmed."

He nodded, but his eyes were on Konoe. Walking over to her, he said, "We need to settle something."

She nodded, her face calm, and shut her eyes again. "That other woman said you were a master of disguise," he said. "I want to see the disguise you used on that day."

Konoe looked surprised, but made a gesture, bringing her arm down. In a puff of smoke, she was gone, replaced by the blonde, older woman that had attacked Mahzer. She was painful to look at, Edea thought, but more painful was seeing Alternis approach, sword drawn. "No, wait-"

Einheria blocked her with an arm. "Don't interfere," she said. "Maybe you've forgiven her, but I haven't yet. But I'll accept what Alternis decides."

He raised his sword, and thrust, pinning the fabric of her sleeve against the wall. "The woman that killed my mother is dead," he said, standing close to Konoe. "I've killed her just now. I don't expect that she'll ever appear before me again. The Konoe Kikyo I know has never killed anyone."

Konoe dropped to her knees, the disguise vanishing in a puff of smoke. Tears began silently rolling down her cheeks. "I don't blame you," he told her, "so don't blame yourself anymore."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Alternis looked up as Edea sat next to him on the rocks, watching Kamiizumi's soldiers move in and out below. "Nothing much. I guess I'm a little surprised that Kamiizumi has so many people on his side. I just thought he was this guy, you know?"

"Mmhmm." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Are your wounds okay?"

"Holly cleared me. I'm back at full strength, more or less. Though I thought a couple of times she was going to electrocute me just to see it again."

Edea shook her head. "I guess that's why she's a white mage. What about from before?" She took his hand in hers, looking it over.

"I've still got a few scars, but nothing that will slow me down." He let out a sigh. "I'm just glad it's over. Don't let me fall in a volcano again."

"Duly noted." She closed her eyes. "I don't want you to ever go away again, big brother. I couldn't do anything with you gone."

"What are you talking about? You made it all the way here to rescue me, and you made sure the Fire Temple was safe. That's a lot."

"I didn't know you were here. I just thought we needed a goal, and destroying the people that ruined so many lives seemed like a good one."

"That was good thinking. You kept everyone moving forward."

She kept her grip on his hand. "Are you really okay, Alternis? I know some horrible things must have happened to you. You said that bastard put you through hell."

"I think I'm more okay than I've ever been, since I acquired this power," he said, looking at the hand she held. "I think I understand what Roanne was trying to tell me. I have to be able to accept all of myself, and be at peace, to really be able to use the darkness without it running out of control, like it did at the Fire Temple. Really, what happened to me was my own fault. But it ended up making me stronger." He ran a few fingers through her blonde hair, so similar to his own, as if they really were related by blood. "I don't want you to worry about me or be in pain because of what happened. But if you want to know, I'll tell you what happened. Then and now."

She didn't respond right away, watching the movement below. "Tell me how Father died."

He rubbed her shoulder, and closed his eyes. "He was taking me to the Earth Crystal's chamber so he could prevent the vestal from activating it. He told me just to wait there and close my eyes while he did it. Just as he finished, she came in and attacked. He tried to fend her off, be was weakened from putting up the shield, and he told me not to interfere, told me I must run... Before I could, she… stabbed him. I don't remember that clearly after that. That was when my power as a dark knight awakened."

She stayed silent through the whole story. "Thank you, Alternis."

They sat there until Einheria approached, waving them to join her. "The commander's looking for you," she said.

Alternis nodded, getting to his feet, Edea following. Kamiizumi was outside the Grapp Keep, supervising as a few of the now-former assassins were escorted out. "Greetings, son and daughter of Braev," he said as they approached. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Alternis?"

"Five years." Alternis gave him a bow. "Thank you for all your help at that time."

"I'm glad it proved to be worthwhile. You've grown up," Kamiizumi noted. "You as well, Edea." She smiled briefly at the compliment. "My understanding is that you will be traveling to Caldis next?"

Alternis nodded. "We're going to be meeting our sisters there. Mephilia's old master has a villa there."

"I understand. I've arranged for the Heavyblow to make a trip."

"The Heavyblow?" Edea echoed. "I didn't think they were available."

"Commander Goodman is lending them to me for a short while. Your efforts here kept Hartschild and Starkfort from being at each other's throats, so it's a fair trade. They'll also bring to you our encampment in Eternia once you're done there. In exchange…"

"Yes, sir?"

He turned to Einheria. "I would like you to come with me directly to Eternia. I have need of your skills as a valkyrie."

She blinked in surprise. "Me? But…."

"Go ahead," Edea spoke up. "Eternia is what we trained for, isn't it? You can leave Mephilia and Artemia in our hands."

"I know I can. I just wanted… to see them a little sooner." She straightened her back, turning to face Kamiizumi. "When do we leave?"

"Soon, though the Heavyblow will be here first."

"Then we'll be heading out first, it seems like," Alternis said. "You draw first blood for the Lee siblings, Einheria."

"I will."

Agnes and Konoe were already waiting for them when the Heavyblow appeared overhead, standing by its landing site. "You two want to come with us?" Alternis asked. "It should be a short trip."

"You are my bodyguards, are you not?" Agnes said with a soft smile. "It would be difficult for you if I was not with you."

Konoe gave them a nod, fidgeting. "You look like you want to say something," Alternis said.

She fidgeted again, then transformed in a puff of smoke to an unassuming bartending woman. "I apologize if this new appearance is a bit disconcerting," she said, her pace so fast that it was difficult to follow, "but I feel as if I should explain myself and it would be difficult as I am. To explain, my natural pace of speech is slow and difficult, and people often would insult me or treat me badly because of it, so nowadays I find it difficult to speak at all when I am not in disguise. When I am in disguise, I take on a different persona, so it is easier for me to speak, so most of the time when I was instructed to speak, I would take on a different form like this so that people would not get irritated with me or think me stupid. At any rate, there is much I feel I have to say to you, to offer you my fullest apologies and explain-"

"Konoe," Alternis cut her off. "Just go at what pace is comfortable for you. We won't make fun of you or think you're stupid."

She looked at him, and the transformation dropped in another poof. "A-Alter...nis," she stammered out.

He smiled, patting her head. "Let's go to Caldis."


	12. Chapter 12

Alternis had been to Caldisla once, briefly, on his way to Yulyana for the first time, five years ago. Now, however, it was much more crowded than he remembered, so much that the innkeeper had to turn them away. "My apologies," he had told them. "We're seeing so many refugees from Eternia as of late, we're having to turn some of them away as well."

"Seems like things are worsening in Eternia," Edea said with a sigh.

"Of course they are. Kamiizumi's starting a civil war over there. So the sooner we get there, the better." Alternis unfurled the map that Zatz had lent him, the girls looking around his shoulders.

"Datz said the bridge here was out," Edea said, pointing. "Here's Lontano, but we can't park there because there's already an airship over there, and there's no other ports."

"It looks like the only other way is cutting through the mountain path to Norende, here," Agnes said. "Maybe there will be a place to spend the night."

"That's a good point. What do you think, Konoe?" She gave him a firm nod. "All right, let's go through Norende. Does anyone know anything about the town?"

"Not a thing," Edea said. "First time for everything?"

"This is my first time to Caldis," Agnes said. "It is very relaxing."

Konoe put a hand to her chin, as if trying to recall something. "Small," she recalled at last. "Farms?"

"Ah, so they're probably where Caldisla gets its food," Alternis realized. "Well, it should be a peaceful place. Hopefully friendly!"

It was early afternoon when they reached the Norende Ravine, a deep river chasm separating Norende from the rest of Caldis - and perhaps, the rest of the world. "Thoughtful of someone to put in a bridge," Edea quipped. "Shall we?"

Alternis peered down into the ravine. Down below, he could hear the sound of water - and of other things, too. "Yes, let's hurry to Norende. The canyon path seems pretty long."

He led the way, Agnes following, then Edea and Konoe bringing up the rear. The noises below intensified as they crossed. "I don't like that sound," Edea said.

"Neither do I," Alternis said. "Keep going."

"Run!" Konoe shouted abruptly, and Alternis took Agnes's hand, half-dragging her to the end of the bridge. Behind Konoe, human-like figures swarmed onto the bridge, bearing spears and bows.

"Hurry, Konoe!" Edea stretched out a hand for her as they ran, more creatures emerging from the ravine. "Why are there so many?"

"I heard this area had goblins," Alternis gasped, "but those aren't goblins!"

They broke through the tree line, entering the gentle slope of the valley of Norende. The monsters, whatever kind they were, seemed to lose interest, retreating. "What the hell was that," Edea got out. "I've never seen monsters work together like that."

"Neither have I. Where did they come from, and why did they stop when we entered Norende?" Alternis wondered.

"Not… important," Konoe said with a wave of her hand. "Here now."

"Agnes, are you all right?" Alternis asked.

She was shivering. "I don't know. Something feels very… wrong about this area. I don't think we should stay here after all."

"I see sheep," Edea said, pointing. "And a shepherd."

Alternis turned in the direction she was point. Sure enough, there was a young man sitting under a tree, sheep milling about him. "Hello!" Edea called, waving an arm. "Are you from Norende?"

He stood up at the call, giving them a cheery wave back. "Good afternoon!" he called, the sheep grumpily moving out of his way as he approached. "It's unusual to have visitors out this far. I'm Tiz Arrior, and this is Norende." He gestured over his shoulder, where some houses could be seen.

"Good afternoon," Edea greeted back. "I'm Edea Lee, and this is my brother, Alternis Dim Lee, the wind vestal Agnes Oblige, and Konoe Kikyo."

He shook each of their hands in turn, lingering a bit longer on Agnes's hand. "So what brings you out this way?"

"We were on our way to Lontano," Alternis explained, "but the bridge is out."

"Ah! That would do it. Well, Lontano's not very far, though you may not want to go with as late as it's getting. My house isn't fancy, but you're welcome to spend the night." He whistled for the sheep, who followed obediently, though keeping their distance from the strangers.

"We appreciate that," Agnes said to him. "Your hospitality is very kind. We were not even able to obtain a room in town."

He blushed, turning ahead. "Ah, because of all the refugees? The trader that came by the other day said something about that."

Konoe tugged on Alternis's sleeve, tossing her head toward one of the other houses. Now that he noticed it…. "Tiz, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Mr. Lee."

"Alternis is fine. Tiz… Where are the other villagers?"

He didn't answer right away, continuing to lead the way into town. "Now that you mention it, I don't see any lights anywhere," Edea said.

"The other villagers… have all vanished," Tiz said. "My brother among them."

"Vanished?" Alternis frowned. "You mean they just left?"

"I don't know. One day they'd be here, the next they weren't. This has been going on for years, but it wasn't until a few months ago that the last one, my brother, vanished. So I've been out here by myself for a while."

Agnes took his hand. "That must be terribly hard on you. If we can help in any way…."

"If you know of a way to find missing people, but otherwise, I don't know what could have happened."

"One thing is for sure," Alternis said, "this isn't natural. All of their things are left out, even on tables, like they just walked away without even bothering to pack. Normal people who want to leave town at least take some things with them."

"Not to mention, if there is a common cause, where would they all be kept? Even a small village is still a village," Edea added.

"I don't feel well," Agnes muttered.

"Here, we're almost to my house. Come in and lay down, inside," Tiz urged her. "Let me just put the sheep in their pen."

Edea helped Agnes to the simple chair in the front room, letting her sit. It looked like the house had once held four, but Tiz had only mentioned a brother. Perhaps their parents were long dead, then. "Okay, sorry about that," Tiz said, entering with a bucket of water. "Let me put on a kettle. Our tea is pretty simple, but it's a local plant. I think you'll like it."

"Are you feeling better, Agnes?" Edea asked.

"A little. But there's something very… off about this place."

Tiz frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"It is no insult to your village. Rather, I feel something evil has started to take root here." She sat up suddenly. "Why don't we ask the sage?"

"But he's in Yulyana," Alternis pointed out, "and we're not."

Agnes pulled a simple pendant necklace from around her neck, holding it out. "I use this to communicate with the sage. He gave it to me a long time ago. He said it was a bridge. Can I borrow that bucket of water, Tiz?"

"Sure," he said, setting it on the table. Agnes held the pendant over it, closing her eyes as it swayed around. Slowly, its movements became more concentrated, almost as if drawn by a magnet, and then pointed straight down.

"Sage?" Agnes spoke into the water. "Are you there?"

A pause, and then to his surprise, the sage's voice came out of the bucket. "Goodness, Agnes! It's good to hear from you, child. I was worried something had happened."

"Many things have happened, but that isn't why I'm calling," she said. "We're in Norende, and strange-"

"Norende?" he cut her off, voice sharp. "You're in Norende?"

"Should we not be?" Alternis asked.

"No, Alternis. You need to leave there as quickly as possible."

"Is there something dangerous here, Sage?" Agnes asked. "I have had an unsettling feeling since I arrived here."

"Yes, there is something very dangerous, related to the Grand Ritual. I don't know if it has to be completed, but there is a very high chance that an abyss will open up under Norende. Naturally, anyone who is there at the time will die. If you can convince the villagers to leave-"

"That's the thing, Sage," Edea said. "Most of them did already. They vanished into thin air."

"Vanished?" he echoed. "That's not supposed to happen."

"Of course it isn't, sage."

"No, that isn't what I meant… It's not one of the signs."

"Signs?"

He sighed. "I may as well explain. The reason the Grand Ritual is so dangerous is that it can doom a world even if it isn't completed. Obviously, completing it would multiply the danger exponentially, but even now, we aren't safe. Alternis, the plague that destroyed your village was also such a sign, though in that case it told us that someone would soon attempt the Grand Ritual."

"How could you know that?"

"I was told as much. By someone who came from the future." Another sigh. "I know it's difficult to understand right now, so I'll just say you need to leave Norende immediately and leave it at that."

"Understood," Agnes said. "We'll do as you say."

"Good girl."

Agnes put her necklace back around her neck, sitting back down. "Well, you heard him," Edea said. "Even though I'm not fond of the idea of travelling with those creatures out there, we'd better go."

"Tiz, please come with us," Agnes said. "We can escort you to Caldisla, or-"

"I'm not leaving here," he said. "They might come back."

"They shouldn't come back. If they come back looking for you, and the ground opens up, they'll die. Better that you wait for them in Caldisla."

"Talking about holes opening up… How do you know he really knows? Or that he's telling the truth?"

"He's not been wrong with me yet," Alternis said. "And he isn't lying."

"Please, Tiz," Agnes repeated, taking his hand. "Even just for a little while. I would worry if you were here by yourself and something were to happen. What if those monsters were to attack?"

"Monsters?"

"We were nearly caught by a bunch of goblin-like monsters," Alternis explained. "I hope that's not what happened to your villagers."

Tiz shook his head. "Then all the more reason for you not to travel at night. At least spend the night."

Agnes shook her own head, then shivered, falling against Edea. "Agnes!" she said in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"This place...it's too dark."

As she spoke, a shudder went through the earth. For a moment, Alternis feared that the earth really was going to drop out from underneath them. Tiz, however, had a different reaction, clutching at his head as if it were going to split apart. "Tiz?" Edea said, reaching out a hand to him.

Tiz let out a cry of pain as he grabbed her hand, and as she watched, his nails lengthened to claws, his skin starting to turn a hideous green. "Alternis!" she said in alarm.

He put a hand to the back of his mouth. "Those monsters in the ravine…."

"Tiz, no," Agnes groaned from Edea's arms. "I have to help him."

"Can we help him?"

"I don't know, but I want to try." She shook her head. "I'm tired of not being able to help anyone. If I could save him…."

Alternis looked over to Konoe, who nodded, then grabbed Tiz from behind, locking his arms as he flailed around, his cries turning to inhuman snarls. With Edea supporting her shoulders, Agnes stumbled to Tiz, placing one hand on his chest. "Tiz," she said, closing her eyes, "calm down. It's all right."

He let out another cry, wrenching one arm free, his claws swiping across her arm. She flinched, but didn't remove her hand, instead placing her other one next to it. A white glow spread across her skin - not just her hands, but this time coating her entire body, giving her a soft glow, like the moon. Under her hands, Tiz stopped his snarling and flailing, and slowly folded his claws over her hands. The green faded from his skin, and he relaxed in Konoe's arms, the transformation reversed. "Agnes!" Edea said, shaking her shoulder. "Good job!"

She opened her eyes at last, looking up at Edea. Giving her a little smile, she then collapsed in the other girl's arms. "Well, now he can't complain," Alternis said, pulling the unconscious Tiz onto his back with Konoe's help. "Let's make a run to Lontano. Edea, you take Agnes; Konoe, you guard us."

The sun had set by this time, with only a faint glow in the sky. Alternis put on his armor sans helmet, ready for trouble, and began a brisk pace. Edea kept step with him, and Konoe darted ahead, darted behind, wherever she thought there might be trouble.

If the monsters were out at night, they didn't see any, and at last they made it out of the valley, back onto the main road. "It shouldn't be far," Alternis muttered, shifting Tiz on his back.

Above their heads, something fluttered, and then landed in their path with a heavy 'thud'. The reptilian head, the wings…. "Dragon?" Alternis said, taking a step back.

"Kind of small for a dragon," Edea said. "And tubby."

"It's big enough!" The dragon opened its mouth to breathe fire at them.

Nearby, the door to a house swung out, and from inside: "Bahamut, what are you doing? Wait, Bahamut. Bahamut, _no_. Bahamut, friends." The door opened fully, and Mephilia stepped out into the twilight air, shivering in her nightclothes. "You could show up in the middle of the day, you know, big brother, Edea."

"Long story as to why we didn't." Alternis smiled. "Good to see you again, Mephilia."

"Likewise," she said with a yawn. "C'mon in, before the neighbors stare. Oh, wait, there aren't any neighbors. Ha!"

Alternis followed her inside. Artemia was curled up on a rug by the fireplace, blinking sleepily, but she sat upright when she spotted the group. "Big brother! Big sister! Agnes!" She jumped to the nearest person, Alternis, and snuggled against his side.

"Hi, Artemia," he said, patting her head as best he could without dropping Tiz. "Have you been good for your big sister?"

"Hunt lots. Got stronger. Even got a dragon!" Artemia spread her arms in demonstration.

Alternis glanced over their shoulder. Outside, he could still hear the dragon shuffling around. "Not like that one," Mephilia laughed. "Much bigger, and meaner. You would've been impressed. Here, put your sleepers over here by the fire."

Artemia pouted at giving up her spot on the rug, but let Alternis set Tiz down, Edea setting Agnes down beside him. Behind them, some thumping down stairs could be heard, and an older man emerged from above. "What's all this ra- ra- noise? Mephilia, I've t-told you, no boyf-friends."

"You think I'm dating my brother, old man? What a weird imagination you have."

"Can it, you saucy girl." He took a seat in a chair near the fire.

"Big brother, Edea, this is Ominas Crowe," Mephilia said. "He taught me a little bit when we were back in Eternia, before he moved out here."

"I re-retired," he grumbled. "S'posed to live my life in solitude. Now thi-is."

"We won't stay long," Alternis told him. "We're only here to pick up our sisters, and then we're heading back to Caldisla."

"Yes, but how are we going to get back?" Edea asked, pacing a few steps. "You'll forgive me if I don't want to go back through Norende."

"Norende, eh?" There was a glint in the man's eye, that of interest. He looked old, but he was definitely still sharp-small wonder Mephilia had chosen to come here. "Something's happened, I sup- suppo- I take it?"

"All of the villagers vanished," Alternis explained, gesturing to Tiz, "except this one. They all turned into monsters."

"How do you know that?"

"It almost happened to him, right in front of us."

"I see. Well, I'm not surprised," Ominas muttered, picking up a long twig of wood. Chewing on the end, he lit the other side with a flick of his finger.

"If you don't mind my asking, why not?" Alternis sat down on the edge of the rug, and Artemia curled up between him and Agnes.

"Since the Cr-crystals are all out of sorts and badly unbalanced, it's allowing the b-buildup of evil energies around the world. The Miasma Woods, for example," he said, the stick moving as he talked. "You think that p-poi-poisonous woods just occur normally?"

"So Norende is another such place?"

"Y- correct. To a naive people like Norende, I'm not surprised they were badly affe-ected."

"What do you mean," Tiz groaned as he sat up partway, "by naive? Where am I?"

"Calm yourself, b-boy, it's a compliment. And you're in my house, so I'll th-thank you to treat your elders with respect."

"...yes, sir."

"Do you remember what happened, Tiz?" Alternis asked him.

"Sort of. So that really happened," he said, a hand against his forehead, as if in pain. "I thought it was a bad dream."

"In some ways, it probably is."

"Mr. Crowe," Edea said, "do you know a good way to get back to Caldisla without going through Norende? The bridge is out."

"The nor- usual way people get to this area-not that there's many, m-mind you-is by the airship. But there's a lousy group of Eternians clogging the port right now." He snorted. "The sooner they leave me in peace, the b-better."

"You mean refugees?"

"No, daft girl, I mean clerics. Worse than refugees, if-f you ask me."

Alternis frowned. "Why are there cleric-soldiers in Caldis?"

Ominas let out a sigh. "They're after the fire dragon that lives in the north. Its blood is a po- it's toxic to people. Burns them alive. What with the war going on, the temple is probably looking for a secure way to k-k- take them out."

"That's sick," Edea said. "If she bombards people with it, it'll turn Eternia into a wasteland. Has she gone mad?"

"At this point, she may not even care."

"No," Konoe spoke up from her position against the wall. "Water."

Edea put hand to her mouth. "By the crystals. If she put that poison in the water supply…."

"Or worse," Konoe added. Pointing up, she said, "Snow."

"I think we may have to make a detour," Alternis said. "We have to protect that dragon."

"P-protect it?" Ominas snorted. "It's already dead, brat. They've been harvesting it for days. I imagine they're close to done."

"When does that airship leave?" Alternis asked Ominas.

"How should I know? Tomorrow, for all I know."

"Then we've got until dawn to make a plan."

* * *

The sun was just starting to peek over the mountains. The little port, currently full of Eternia cleric-soldiers, was just getting started on their morning routines. Those routines were interrupted by the appearance of a fire-breathing dragon, with a fire-breathing mage upon his back. "Revenge for our b-brethren!" he shouted, bringing flames down all around him.

"If I didn't know any better," Edea muttered, "I'd say he's enjoying this show."

"Of course he's enjoying it," Mephilia said with a wave. "The only thing he loves more than his pet dragon is setting things on fire."

Konoe was watching him with an expression of admiration. "Konoe?" Alternis questioned.

"He speaks… so well," she sighed.

Mephilia let out a giggle. "So what's the plan?" Tiz said from behind them.

Alternis gave him an aggrieved look. "You should be resting."

"You helped me. Now I'm going to help you." His expression was steadfast.

Alternis let out a sigh. "Then you stay close to Agnes and guard her with your life. You need a weapon?"

The other man held up his shepherd's staff. "I brought this."

"Oh, good. That'll work well," he sighed again.

With a rustle of the bushes, Artemia popped up next to Alternis, shaking her head free of leaves. "Entrance this way," she said. "No guards. Quiet!"

They followed in single file: Alternis, Mephilia, Agnes and Tiz, Edea and Konoe. Artemia had located a window that had been left open, or that she'd opened herself. "What do we do if there are soldiers already on it?" Mephilia asked.

"There might be, since Ominas is screaming about dragons. Try and throw them off the ship."

Waiting for Artemia's cue, Alternis followed her out into the hallway. Shouts could be heard down at the end, but no one was there to pay attention as they made their way up the stairs, heading toward the docking station for the Eternian airship. "Stop," Artemia said as they got to the door outside. "Guards."

"How many?" Alternis whispered.

"Lots. Artemia knows them."

Definitely Eternians, though Alternis wasn't sure who specifically she knew. Mephilia waved Alternis closer in. "I have an idea."

Alternis listened, then nodded, gesturing for Tiz to come close so he could give him instruction. Once they were in place, Tiz took a breath, and yelled, "Watch out! There's another dragon!"

Pointing at the door, Mephilia released Prometheus-a fully grown Promethian Fire. It tore through the door like butter, and on the outside, they could hear screams. "We gave them fair warning," Mephilia sighed. "Idiots."

"Speaking of idiots," Edea said, "what happened to that sailor boy?"

"Sulaiman? We broke up."

"Really?"

"No, but that's what you're going to tell Einheria. Good girl, Prome-pyon."

As soon as Prometheus had passed, Alternis charged out through the door, Edea following him. The soldiers appeared to have all wisely leapt from the walkway, laying on the grass below with minor burns and fear in their eyes. The only one that had remained was a single knight, singed but ready for battle. "Heinkel!" Edea said in surprise. "So you're the one she knew. What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, daughter of Braev!" he said, sword at the ready. "You'd turn on your own country?"

"Do you even know what that stuff does? What Brigh is going to do to our country?"

"That's not my business," he said. "A soldier's job is to follow orders, Lee! I will not let you pass."

She drew Braev's sword, and charged him down, swinging high. He blocked, and Edea yelled, "Go!"

"I'll cover you, get going!" Alternis shouted to the rest of the group, which made for the open airship. Heinkel moved to stop them, but Edea got in his way with another swing, forcing him back.

"You too!" Edea said to Alternis. "I'll catch up!"

He paused for only a moment before running into the interior of the ship. He didn't need to worry about her swordsmanship-he knew it from his own experience. "Dumb question," Mephilia asked him. "Do you actually know how to pilot an airship?"

"Um…." He'd watched Datz do it, had questioned him endlessly about the operation, but he'd never put his hands on a wheel, let alone attempted the whole process from scratch. "We'll make do. Artemia, Konoe, you two go down to the engine room. Mephilia, you guard the door. Send us a signal if something happens. Tiz, Agnes, you're with me."

The pair followed him, Tiz clutching Agnes by the hand as they ran up the stairs to the upper deck. Flipping open the communication tubes, he started with, "Konoe, Artemia, can you hear me? Respond through the tubes!"

"Hear you!" Artemia's voice came back.

"Good. Do you see the coal furnace down there? Light it up. Then you'll need to man the bellows until the steam has properly pressurized the Sky Stone. You should see that above your heads. Let me know when that's done." He began flipping switches for the startup sequence, opening valves, toggling the air intakes. "Tiz, Agnes, carefully keep a watch down below. Keep your heads down."

They nodded, going to opposite ends. "I see Edea," Agnes told him. "They're still fighting."

"Let me know when she's won and on the ship," Alternis instructed, gripping the wheel with one hand. There were so many steps to starting an airship. _Memory, don't fail me now_.

Ahead of them, a pillar of flame rose well above the surrounding landscape. The old man really had to be going all out, Alternis thought, and it still surprised him that the old man had that level of ability at all. _Guess that's why he's a master. _

"She's on board!" Agnes shouted. "The knight fell off the walkway!"

Alternis grabbed for the ramp control, yanking it up. "Pressure!" Konoe's voice came from below. "Now what?"

"There should be a valve on either side of the sky stone chamber," he said. "The one between the furnace and the sky stone goes to the right, the other one goes to the left. Turn them both, and then help Mephilia if anyone else tries to come in. If I'm not forgetting anythi-Crap!" Turning around, he said, "Tiz, Agnes, you should see the cranks for the anchors along the edges of the deck. Turn them to the right until they stop! Edea, come up here and give them a hand."

"Big brother," Mephilia's voice. "I think they've caught on to what we're doing here. We have incoming on the ramp."

"I had a feeling. This isn't a quick process. Drive them back if you can."

"Got it. Help me open this window, Edea."

A few moments later, he saw water in his peripheral vision as Mephilia released Ziusudra, washing the soldiers back inside or against the walls. "C'mon, c'mon," he urged, watching the dials.

Another blast of water. Speaking of the elements, he hadn't seen any fire in a while. Hopefully Ominas had left, rather than having been injured. "We're clear!" Edea's voice called to him.

Alternis threw the lever next to the wheel, and the airship began to rise, creaking away from the walkway. "We're rising!" Agnes said, hugging Tiz.

"Don't celebrate yet," Alternis told her. "And hold onto something."

Something impacted against the underside of the ship, causing it to rock. Sure enough, they had brought their mages out now that they weren't fighting Ominas. "Mephilia, can you get up here and take care of these guys on the ground?"

No response, but she was up the stairs a few moments later, stumbling as the ship pitched again. "How annoying," she said. "Shall we give it a try, Susa-pyon?"

Behind her, materializing as if from rising from her shadow, a figure in armor gave her a nod, extending one arm. A massive sword, easily three times its height, formed in its hand. Bracing one foot against the railing, it pointed the weapon down, releasing scattershot bursts of energy from its tip. Mephilia leaned over the railing, watching in satisfaction and listening to the chaos below. "I think that'll do it. You're awesome, Susa-pyon." She held out her hand for a high five, and after a pause, the figure gently tapped her hand with its own.

"I'm glad you're back with us," Alternis told her.

"Why, thank you, big brother."

"What _is _that?" Tiz got out.

"Susano-o, the god of war and the most powerful summon in the world," Mephilia said with a smile. "And she's pretty adorable, too." Tiz stared at her, then shook his head. "The world's a big place, country boy."

"Hey!"

"Quiet, both of you; I'm trying to concentrate." Alternis steered the ship away from the camp, waiting until they were approaching untouched, uninhabited forest. "Mephilia, can Prometheus destroy that blood? Completely, without dropping any below?"

"She's Prome-pyon; of course she can. As you can see, she's gotten a lot stronger."

"All right. I'll keep us on course; the rest of you haul that stuff up and let Prometheus burn it. And be careful handling it."

With that order in place, Alternis let himself focus fully on piloting the airship, keeping it steady against the winds, doing what he had seen Datz do. He didn't have the attention for anything else at the moment.

The barrels were all taken care of by the time they reached Caldisla, removing one worry from their minds. A new one rapidly surfaced, though. "I'm really not confident in my ability to land this thing."

"So what are you going to do?" Edea asked.

"We'll try for a water landing. Either way, all of you get below and brace yourselves." Now it was just going to be him, and his nemesis the water, water that would be hard as rock if he landed too fast. He feathered the altitude controls as slowly as he could, waiting for the crunch, the impact, that would signal a failed landing, but there was nothing but a forceful splash, followed by hissing. Now that he looked at it, the surface of the sea was black, as if oil was on top of it. "You know," Mephilia said, leaning over the edge, "I get the impression that we shouldn't stay in the water long."

"I agree. Someone needs to go find Datz or Zatz and get further instructions."

Without waiting for an answer, Konoe leapt off the front of the ship onto the dock, speeding up the planks into town. "Ugh. Next time I do this, I'm getting a mentor on the ship with me."

"But you did really well," Edea said, ruffling his hair.

"So did you, though I didn't see it. Did Heinkel have anything to say?"

"No," she sighed. "His loyalty is to the state, no matter what. Though that doesn't really surprise me. At least I didn't have to kill him."

They stood there for a moment, listening to the hissing of the waves. "Oh, Tiz," Alternis called to him. "If you want to go to Caldisla, you'd better go ahead and go now. After this, we'll be heading to Eternia."

Tiz shook his head. "If I can't stay in Norende, I may as well come with you. May as well be able to do something for someone. I can't help my brother right now." His hands clenched into fists.

As a fellow big brother, Alternis could understand his feelings. "Eternia's a cold place," he warned Tiz with a grin. "You're not nearly well-dressed enough for it."

"...I can take the cold."

"Not like this, country boy. You ever even seen snow before?"

"On the mountains! Sometimes."

Alternis laughed. "Sure, why not? It'll be nice to have another guy along."

"What, us girls aren't good enough for you?" Edea said, poking him in the side.

"Nah, he just wants a crossdressing companion next time we go into Florem," Mephila said.

Tiz took a step back. "...Say _what_?"

Konoe returned a short while later, Zatz in tow. "Holy cannoli. I thought she was joking when she said you stole an airship."

"It's from Eternia, don't worry," Alternis called. "What should we do with it?"

"Get it out of the water, for one. The seas aren't safe right now, because of the Water Crystal. It'll rot the wood if you keep it there forever, rust the metal."

"Yeah, but… I haven't exactly done a land touchdown before." Or a water touchdown, until ten minutes ago.

"I-okay, I see your point. I'll call some guys I know and have them route it over to Eternia at some point. All of you, gather your things and leave it here for now. You've got a date with the Heavyblow, and remember, she's never late."


	13. Chapter 13

"Feeling a little more comfortable with the controls now, Alternis?" Datz asked from behind the younger man at the wheel.

"Much, thank you. It's still a little difficult to pay attention to everything all at once, though."

"Just keep it in your peripheral vision. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have done this before Caldis," he said.

"Well, I've always liked them, and I'm pretty good with hover vehicles and bikes," he said. "I thought about becoming an airship pilot when I grew up. I like anything I can ride."

Datz laughed. "Is that so?"

"We're getting close to the encampment," Zatz called from the bow. "No sign of unfriendlies thus far."

"How about it, kid? Want to try a land touchdown?" Datz asked.

"Uh…." Datz laughed again. "So, where are we heading, anyway?" Alternis asked, changing the topic.

"The Anticrystalism forces-that's what they're calling themselves-have control of western Eternia, from what I hear. Of course, most of that is tundra and small villages. The capital city's become a hotspot, but the Anticrystalists aren't willing to try and siege it directly because they don't want to hurt the civilians."

Alternis looked out at the mountains they were skimming, thinking. When they had talked about taking down Brigh, he'd assumed it was a matter of personal feelings, not an issue with the entire form of government. But the Earth Vestal was also the ruler of Eternia. _What has she been doing to my country in the last five years?_

The ship pitched, and Alternis swung the wheel, steadying it. "Whoa," Datz said. "Be careful."

"It's not that, Datz!" Zatz called from the front. "We're being fired on!"

"Are you kidding?!" Datz went over to the rail, then back to the wheel. "Hand it over, kid, and watch. You'll need to see this sooner or later."

Alternis grabbed one of the supports on the deck, watching as Datz approached the controls with a calm demeanor, ratcheting up their speed, raising their altitude. Another impact sent them rocking. "Airships aren't made to dodge cannon fire," Datz muttered. "Zatz, do we have a pinpoint on their location?"

"I can't see them! They're blending in with the snow!" Another impact, coupled with the sound of something down below exploding. "Shit!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing good. We're losing altitude."

"Edea!" Alternis shouted down. "Are you guys all right?"

"Pay attention, boy!" Datz snapped, all business now. "We're going to be making a crash landing. Zatz, get down there and do what you can!" The thin man ran downstairs immediately.

"A crash landing?!"

Datz scanned the landscape ahead as another cannonball hit. "There, we'll set down in that lake. It'll help soften the blow. Hold onto something!" Datz reached around, throwing a strap around his waist, through his belt loops, and pulled the ship's nose up as it began to sink. Alternis could smell smoke, and could only hope that his sisters were still unharmed.

They picked up speed as the ship sank, the trees zooming for them. Ice shattered with a horrid sound as they hit the lake, the bounce breaking apart the sheet all the way to the shore. The front end plunged toward the lake, just barely avoiding being driven under, and the airship skimmed across the lake until reaching the shore, the nose plowing a furrow in the snow-covered dirt. "We're down!" Datz called, unstrapping himself. "Are we taking on water?"

"Yes!"

"Leave the water to me!" Mephilia shouted, chanting something. "There, I've frozen up the holes. That will hold for a while, at least."

"We'll have to have her hauled onto shore," Datz said, "but more importantly, you lot have to make a run for it. Look, the encampment isn't far. Just keep going that direction."

"You're staying here?" Alternis asked.

"I'm not handing Heavyblow over to anyone. Don't worry about me. You guys are probably the target here, not us. We're just independant airship crewmen."

"He's right," Edea said, leaning on the railing as she made her way up the stairs, Konoe following with Agnes on her back. "We'll make a run for it."

"What's wrong with Agnes?" he asked Konoe.

"Bumped her head," she got out. "I want a healer."

"'m fine," Agnes mumbled. "Just dizzy."

"Then let's hurry." Alternis did a quick count as they jumped down into the snow: Edea, Konoe and Agnes, Tiz, Mephilia, Artemia. And then himself, landing with a puff of snow. "Artemia, you go ahead and see if you can track any allies-or enemies," he said, armoring up and drawing his sword.

She nodded, drawing her bow as she sped off into the woods. "Tiz, can you carry Agnes?" Alternis asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty strong-"

"Konoe, switch with him," Alternis said. "I want you available in case of trouble."

She nodded, letting Tiz pull Agnes onto her back, taking a place at his side. Mephilia stood on his other side, Edea at the rear. "I can hear vehicles," Edea said. "Let's hurry. They'll be slowed down by the woods and the airship."

As one, they ran for the woods. "Hurry, I can see the tanks," Edea called.

They broke into the line of trees, Alternis leading them at an angle away from the lake in case the tanks had spotted them. He winced at the sound of hovering vehicles overhead, scanning for them. "We may have to look for a place to hide if they get closer," he called to the others. "Keep your eyes peeled."

He heard the whistling moments before the shell impacted on the ground, shattering the trees and ground around it. All of them were tossed off their feet like leaves in the wind, fragments of wood and rock flying everywhere. His armor spiderwebbed all over with miniscule cracks from the pressure, but somehow held together. Landing on his shoulder with a hard impact, he lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. The _tanks. Something hit us. The others…._ He pushed himself to his feet, trying to take in everything at once. Some distance behind them was where the magic-infused cannonball had hit, flames still burning around where it had landed. In front of him, the others lay where they had fell, blood streaming out from wounds. He couldn't tell who was the most injured, who needed help first.

At his feet, Edea stirred, holding one hand to her bleeding head. "Edea!" he said, kneeling next to her. "Are you all right?"

"What?" she said, her voice loud. "I can't hear you!"

He pointed to the others, and she tried to pull herself to her feet, but fell. A tree branch had penetrated deep into her leg. Alternis wanted to tear it out, but knew that would only make the bleeding worse. _They need healers. If Artemia comes back-if she hasn't been caught-she'll have to make a run for them. _He looked up as he heard the sounds of footsteps, men with swords and staves, vehicles flying overhead. "Stay where you are, rebels," one of them spat.

There was no sense in trying to convince them that they weren't, of anything at all, but he decided to try one thing. "Leave them alone, and leave here. I don't want to have to kill you all, but if you insist on staying here, I'll show you no mercy."

They charged forward as a response, and Alternis steeled himself for combat, meeting their charge. He had to keep them away from the others at all costs. His body released a fresh bout of pain with every movement, but he didn't care. He was used to pain by now.

One of the soldiers met Alternis's sword with his own, and they parried, tying him up while the others moved past, heading for Edea. "No!" he shouted, putting all his darkness into the sword, slicing through both it and its owner. "I said to leave her alone!"

Edea, however, wasn't willing to be treated as an easy target. From her sitting position, she rose to her knees, spinning Braev's sword around like it was a toy on a string, slicing through anything that got close. But more and more were filling the area, readying weapons to strike against the injured.

In his distraction, one of them swung a sword, breaking through the cracked armor and biting into his side. His sword at a bad angle, he resorted to a punch with his off hand, knocking the man back. _Artemia_, he prayed, putting a hand over his side, _please bring help! _

"All of you, stay where you are!" The command was so forceful, so overpowering, that all of the soldiers halted, swords still ready for their strikes. "You scum of the earth! The Goddess of Victory has come to raze the wicked from her sight!"

Alternis could just see two figures, silhouetted against the setting sun. "Oh, for crying out loud," the second figure muttered.

"Stop ruining my entrance," the first said, giving the second a push.

"Get them!" one of the men cried, and they began moving up the hill.

The first figure, however, waggled a finger, and then cast out a hand, filling the area with a dark wind. Edea ducked down, and Alternis flattened himself behind a tree, watching as the blades of dark power within the wind sliced apart everything, bodies separating into multiple pieces with splashes of gore. Unnerved, the last of the group began to run away. "You can't escape the divine wrath of my kamaitachi!"

"That's enough," the second person said, and somehow, Alternis thought the voice sounded familiar. "They're safe. You wanted to see them, right?"

The first figure stepped down from the top of the hill, revealing herself to be a teenaged girl, dressed in white and red, long black her hair pulled into twin ponytails. "Alternis!" she shouted with glee, making a beeline for him, throwing her arms around his neck so hard that she knocked him into the snow. "I knew you'd be back some day! You kept your promise!"

"Victoria…?" The sword dropped from his hand as he touched her shoulders. "It's you...?"

She fumbled with his broken helmet, tossing it aside, taking his face into her hands. "Of course it's me, silly. I never break a promise. Though you came awful close to breaking yours just now! But I guess I'll forgive you."

"I hate to interrupt," the second voice behind them said, "but if you don't want him to be making a pretty painting with his blood in the snow, let me at least stop the bleeding."

"The others-" Alternis said as Victoria helped him into a sitting position.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting there," Victor said as he knelt in front of Alternis, adjusting his glasses. "Is that the only spot where you're bleeding?"

"I think so."

"Then hold still." Victor put a hand over the wound in his side.

It felt like acid had been poured in, reminding him of his treatment at DeRosa's hands. "By the crystals, that stings," Alternis said, tightening his hand around Victoria's.

"It's supposed to hurt," Victor replied firmly. "To remind you not to do something that stupid again. Now, I'll check on the others."

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure not to be in range of a _bomb _next time I visit," Alternis grumbled. "You know, there's a white mage you should meet."

"Holly?" He shuddered. "Don't remind me."

Alternis leaned back against the tree, hoping that some of the pain and injury would leech out of him. "Nice to know he hasn't changed."

Victoria snuggled against his side, putting her arms around his waist. "He's positively insufferable, all right, but he's not too bad, I guess. Don't tell him I said that. I missed you, Alternis. I missed you so much. I've been training every day since I got better, so that when I met you, I could protect you this time."

"Well, you definitely did that." Alternis looked up as more people came over the hill from the direction Victor and Victoria had come.

"Take the girl back to camp, carefully," Victor instructed, "we're going to have to be delicate with that leg." He sighed, several bloodied splinters landing in his palm as if attracted. "What a mess. I hate firebombs. You, hold still."

"Ow!" he heard Tiz's voice. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Healing your stupid self, so shut up."

"That's our Victor," Victoria quipped. "Such a warm and personable bedside manner."

"My sympathies lie elsewhere," he shot back.

Others were already helping the rest to their feet or carrying them, more healers on the scene. The branch in Edea's leg had been reduced to a stump, and she was now being carried like a princess in the arms of some bulky man that he thought might have been Barras. "Alternis!" He looked up at his name, and Einheria landed next to him in the snow, looking him over. "You're all right?"

"Getting there. Help me up?" With Victoria and Einheria, he got to his feet rather shakily, looking around. "Did we make it to the camp?"

"No, you're still a ways away. Artemia came running in like she was on fire, letting us know where you were, and we came to meet you." Einheria put a brief hand on his shoulder. "Welcome home."

With the Eternian forces gone for now, vehicles were brought in, saving Alternis any further walking. "We're going to be heading straight back to headquarters," Victoria told him as she got him into a large vehicle, where the others had already been laid out. "We have a lot of catching up to do. By the way, I've already met your sister," she added with a gesture to Einheria. "She was positively wonderful in battle."

"It wasn't much," Einheria protested. "I just did what I was instructed to do."

"Nonsense! Your spear work is so fantastic. I admire people who are strong in battle, you know." Victoria swung her legs idly. "And Artemia is the one that came to our camp at the front lines, right? They'll bring her to headquarters, too."

"You must be Victoria, right?" Edea said from her seated position on the floor, wincing as Victor carefully extracted splinters from her wounds. "I'm Edea. Alternis told me a little bit about you."

"He told me a lot about you," she replied. "He said you were impossible to hate, and I think he was right on the mark."

Edea blushed. "And this is my other sister, Mephilia," Alternis added. "Mephilia, can you hear me? Mephilia, this is Victoria, a friend of mine when I was still in Eternia."

"I can hear you in one ear, so far. Yeek, that tickles," she said, shaking her head. "Hello, Victoria."

"You're the mage, right? It's always nice to meet a fellow mage," Victoria said, clapping her hands together, "even if we are in different disciplines. You like magical beasts, right? That sounds great."

Mephilia drew herself up proudly. "Yes, I'm a summoner, and I know a bit of black magic, too. When we have a chance, I can introduce you to Prome-pyon, and Ziu-pyon, and Susa-pyon… All of them are very strong."

"I can't wait!"

"By the way," Alternis asked, "where is this headquarters we're heading to, anyway?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Victoria said, putting a finger to her chin. "It's Lord DeRosso's castle."

"The old castle on the cape?" Alternis echoed. "It's still one one piece?"

"Don't be rude," she chided him. "Lord DeRosso keeps it in quite nice condition. He's one of the leaders of the Anticrystalism movement. Though I'm told you know the other, too."

Alternis took a moment to digest that. If he remembered the history Mahzer and Braev had taught him, the DeRossos had been some sort of nobility when Eternia had been ruled by a king, prior to the government takeover by the Crystal Orthodoxy. Now that he thought about, though, they had never said the bloodline had died out. "Who's the other one? Commander Kamiizumi?"

"Oh, no. He's far too wander-y to be a leader. He just takes on tasks here and there." Victoria pointed, and in the distance, the little cape was visible, the massive castle situated on it. The DeRossos must have been a higher rank than he thought. All around it, he could see temporary structures erected for vehicles and fortifications.

By the time the vehicle landed, the wounds had all been healed, although white magic couldn't do much for the exhaustion that had set in over everyone. Victoria offered her weight to Edea for her just-healed leg, chattering as she led her inside. "I would say she hasn't changed," Victor said to Alternis as the doctor cleaned his glasses, "but honestly, the treatment made her personality worse. As selfish and impulsive as ever."

"I don't see it that way."

"Good for you. At least, she seems to have taken a liking to your sisters, so hopefully you can be a better stabilizing influence on her than I have been." Victor let out a sigh. "It's been exhausting."

As they reached the door, he saw Vincent, checking things off a list as he talked with someone. "Oh, Victor!" he greeted with a smile, waving cheerily. "Welcome back. How was the outside world?"

"Cold." Victor brushed past his father without further conversation.

"Just like your attitude with your only father!" Vincent sulked, handing the checklist to the man he'd been talking to. "So, Alternis. Good to see you back in Eternia. Though your armor's seen better days."

He looked down at himself, then dismissed the now-useless armor. "We got caught by a firebomb."

"Ah. Try not to do that; I hear they're unpleasant."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alternis gave the older man a bow. "Thank you for helping Victoria."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Purely selfish motivations, I assure you. I just wanted to prove that it could be done. You have no idea how popular I was after I released my findings, you know. It's hard being the best doctor in the world."

Alternis couldn't help but crack a smile at the doctor's attitude. "So it worked all right?"

"More or less. Victor thinks some of the psychosomatic effects-the mental, the emphasizing certain aspects of her personality-are still in play, but honestly, not nearly as bad as I was expecting, since she was a little bratty from the start. Don't give me that look, boy, it's true and that's what you love about her. As far as physical side effects, she doesn't have that much physical strength in her body, but I don't know if that was the case before. Well, after this whole mess is over, I'm sure there are more patients that would love to have a shot."

Alternis let out a sigh of relief. "Even if you say it was selfish, I'm still glad you were able to help her."

"She helped herself just as much," Vincent said, his eyes gazing off into the distance. "The determination of a patient is a big factor in recovery from any illness or injury, you know. Sometimes, I wonder if my wife would've made it, if she had believed in herself a little more."

"I'm sorry."

"Really, I should be thanking you for bringing the little pipsqueak to me, I suppose. I let myself doubt too much, when I couldn't save her. I needed the motivation to try again. I guess that's why Victor has such a short temper with me. Really, I'm selfish too. All humans are to a degree, I suppose, though." Alternis nodded in agreement. "Well, tell our fearless leaders that I'll be by in a bit, once I've checked the equipment. Have fun, kiddo!"

Footsteps on the smooth marble tile drew his attention, and Victoria stopped before him, hands on her hips. "What are you doing? Let's go, you're going to be late." Without waiting for an answer, she took him by the hand, pulling him forward.

"Who's the boy?" he heard Kamiizumi's voice ask as they approached a set of doors, one barely open a crack.

Tiz's voice: "I'm Agnes's bodyguard. Just ask Alternis."

"He's also the sole survivor of Norende," Alternis said as he entered. "So he may know more about what's happened there."

"Ah, so you're the Norende boy Agnes was talking about," came a familiar voice across the room. "Yes, indeed, I'd like to hear more from you."

"Sage!" Alternis said in surprise. "What are you doing here? You're not in Yulyana?"

"There are things I need to do here," he said, "with Lord DeRosso here." He gestured to the man next to him.

He reminded Alternis of the stories about vampires that some of the other kids had told, that Braev had always scoffed at. Tall, thin, impossibly pale, and were those fangs? Alternis fought down his curiosity, deciding such questions would be rude. "Greetings to you, Alternis Dim Lee," the man said with some sort of accent he couldn't identify, but that reminded him a little of the vestals' formal speech. "Please, have a seat."

He pulled up a chair next to Edea, Victoria sitting on his opposite side. "It pleases me to see all the children of Braev and Mahzer Lee gathered in one place. Though by the same note, it saddens me that neither of them could be here," the Sage said.

"They are here," Edea spoke up. "In our hearts."

DeRosso's lips twitched in a brief smile. The Sage cleared his throat and continued. "The reason I've called you children here today is in regards to the Earth Vestal and the Grand Ritual. Although Commander Kamiizumi," he nodded to the swordsman, who had taken a position against the wall, "has done an excellent job laying siege to the Orthodoxy, the root of the problem is the Earth Vestal and the Earth Crystal. It is more than the fate of one government; it involves the world."

"That's why we put the crystals into dormancy, correct?" Agnes spoke up.

"Yes, child. And thus far, that seems to be holding the Grand Ritual at bay, but even now, we might be in peril. I did tell you in Norende that the Grand Ritual can have effect even when not completed. The evil energies that have gathered in Norende are proof of that."

"Just what is the Grand Ritual, anyway?" Victor said. "What is Brigh trying to achieve?"

"What she wants to achieve, and what it actually does are two different things."

"Sage," DeRosso said in a low tone.

"I know, but we're in it deep now, aren't we?" The sage hopped into a chair that seemed designed for his short stature, keeping his face level with the others. "What she thinks it is going to do is give her immortality and infinite power. While it is true that there is a way to grant immortality, and she will be briefly infused with a great power, it is not for the reason that she thinks. The Grand Ritual, even when it's only begun, is a beacon-one that will attract evil to our world. It will affect the crystals, and draw the Evil One into our world."

"What is the Evil One?" Alternis asked.

"What form it takes, I'm not sure," the Sage admitted. "I only know that its goal is to set up this world for the coming of the God of Destruction. If that happens-if the Grand Ritual is actually completed-we will have no way to protect our world from behind vaporized in the stroke of an instant, at a whim, by it."

"Boy, that's cheery," Victoria muttered.

"How do you know all this, Sage?" Mephilia said. "You always said the future was too difficult to predict."

"You're correct." He let out a sigh. "This information-this and much else-was given to DeRosso and I many long years ago by a visitor from… I can only conclude that she herself was from the future. She spoke of many things that to her, were in the past, but for us, consisted of the future." He looked over at Alternis. "A single village, now known as Gravemark Village for the stones that lay where people fell and died, its destruction was one of the many things she spoke to us about. With everything else she predicted coming to pass, I have no choice but to conclude that there is a high likelihood that the rest will, as well."

"Did she tell you the Grand Ritual would be completed?"

"...Yes," he said after a while. "And that the Evil One would fulfill its purpose. But, I also believe she came back to tell us for the sole purpose of trying to change that future. It could very well be futile, but I do not wish to sit by idly and let our world become nothingness. Lord DeRosso feels the same." The other man nodded a brief agreement.

"So then," Einheria spoke up, "what's the plan for stopping the Grand Ritual? You must have some kind of idea, since you've had Agnes putting the crystals into dormancy."

"Yes, that was the first step," the sage agreed. "Now, we have two pieces remaining of the puzzle. The crystal, and Brigh. We have to put the Earth Crystal into dormancy, and…."

"And we have to kill Brigh," Alternis said. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Brigh is mine," Victoria said immediately. "No one else gets to touch her."

Alternis looked over at her in surprise. Victoria's eyes were dark, seething, but restrained; she knew the target of her rage wasn't here. "In a nutshell, yes. We have to get you inside the Earth Temple for both of those goals."

"That isn't going to be easy," Victor said. "They've had it sealed up like a wax-covered bottle as of late."

"Yes, that's true. But I think we can get past their guard by offering them something that they want."

"What would that be?" Edea asked.

The sage looked over at Alternis, locking eyes with him. "You."

"Me?" Alternis stared back. "Surely her vendetta against me isn't so grand. She couldn't want me so badly she'd lower her defenses to get at me."

"It's more complex than that, child," the sage said. "You are a very real obstacle between her and her plan."

"Why?"

It was Victoria that answered, her voice low. "Because the barrier around the crystal is connected to you."

"Huh?" Alternis turned to her. "But it was my father that put up that barrier, not me."

"Yes, and if your father was the only factor involved, it would have eventually faded without his support." Victor cleared his throat. "Victoria and I worked as spies some time ago, and we examined the barrier in depth. There is definitely another power involved in the creation of that barrier, and Victoria is adamant that it's yours."

"You did tell me you and Braev were the only ones present when the seal was created, did you not?" the sage asked gently.

Alternis sat back, looking at Victoria again. She was staring straight ahead, her expression displeased. "But I don't have any ability with the light, or any affinity with the Earth Crystal."

"Most likely because that ability was sealed away with the barrier on the Earth Crystal. Braev was training you to be a templar, was he not? He had the ability; he could tell if others did as well. I assure you he would never have started you down that path if you had none at all."

"All right," Alternis said after a moment, "let's assume that this is the case. So she'll want me to break the barrier?"

"She'll want you dead, boy. If you die, that barrier will be released for sure. Brigh didn't realize this at that time, and thought that Braev's power was special. But now..."

He let out a sigh. "I'm not a very effective bait if she can just snipe me with a cannon and be done with it. How do we use this to our advantage?"

"That's what I called you in here for. All of you young people have unique abilities that have been battle-tested and strengthened," the sage said.

Einheria stood up, reaching for pencil and paper. "So, at the very least, we need to get Alternis inside, to remove the barrier, and Agnes, to seal the crystal and put up a barrier of her own."

"And me," Victoria spoke up. "Because I'm going to kill her."

Einheria paused, then nodded. "Will that really be strong enough, Sage?" Agnes asked. "My power is already covering two crystals. And the earth is not my affinity."

"You don't need to worry about that," the sage said, "so long as you carry that pendant I gave you. It will give you what you need."

"That leaves the rest of us to figure out how to get the three of them inside." Einheria did a quick sketch of the temple's tower and the surrounding area. "Any suggestions?"

The rest of them looked at the map, studying it. "I have an idea," Mephilia said at last. "But it's kind of dumb."

"I'll take a dumb idea over no idea," Alternis said. "What are you thinking?"

She pointed at the upper levels on the sketch. "Why don't we just crash an airship into it?"

Alternis stared at her. "I mean, we have that one in Caldisla that we stole from those soldiers," she added defensively. "Why not use that?"

"Aside from the crashing part, that actually isn't as insane as it sounds. If we announced that we were bringing in Alternis, had him tied up somewhere noticeable, we could get close by saying we're bringing him in," Victor suggested.

"And if we needed to, Mephilia's summons could keep them off our back," Edea added. "That way the rest of us would be able to escort him in."

"We'd have to find a pilot," Einheria said. "Do you suppose Datz would be willing?"

"If we repaired his ship, I bet he would," Alternis said. "He's practical, and he loves that ship."

"You young folk are crazy," the sage said with a shake of his head, but he was also smiling. "And that is why we asked you. While you are doing this, Commander Kamiizumi and our forces will draw their attention, so that your ship escapes attacks."

"How are you going to do that?" Alternis asked.

DeRosso spoke up, his voice cool. "We'll attack the capital city."

"Are you sure?" Edea said. "The civilians-"

"We'll make every effort to spare the townfolk," he continued. "If you're worried, then do your job quickly. Once you've done it, give us a sign; Mephilia, use one of your summons, and send it straight up from the tower itself. We'll take that as the sign that Brigh is dead."

"One other thing," the sage said. "Do not mention the Grand Ritual outside of yourselves. Keep this as quiet as you can."

"Why's it matter?" Victoria asked.

"Because we do not want to give anyone else ideas to give it a try," Agnes said. "And if people knew, they would lose faith in the vestals."

"That's absolutely correct, Agnes. If all goes well, I would like the Grand Ritual part of this incident to fade from history altogether," the sage said. "Well. It will take us a few days to retrieve the ship and do modifications so that you will be able to pull this off with relative safety, so take that time to rest and prepare yourselves."

* * *

When Alternis emerged from his room the next morning, his wounds healed and some strength returned, he found Konoe outside his door, fidgeting. "Good morning," he said around a yawn. "What's on your mind?"

She jerked her head, indicating the direction, and he followed her agreeably through the hallways of DeRosso's castle. During this war period, he had converted most of the rooms to sleeping areas, making do with what blankets and makeshift beds they could throw together - the room Alternis shared with Victor and Tiz appeared to be some sort of music room at one time. What had gone on in this place when it was full and happy, Alternis wondered, touching one of the faded walls. Lord DeRosso didn't have any family or even any retainers that he'd seen. How lonely this one house must be. "You've been talking more," he said. "With the girls, at least. You still seem just as quiet around me."

She gave him a brief smile. "I don't need to."

They exited through one of the doors, onto a snow-covered balcony. Even here, the wind had died down, leaving a smooth coat of snow that was promptly fouled up with their footprints. "You look like you want to ask me something." She gave him a nod, smiling. "About me?" A nod. "Past?" Shake. "Present?" Shake. "Future?" Shake. "Hm… something about me that doesn't involve the past or the future?"

"Why… are you… you?"

"Why am I me?"

"You… were kind to me." She seemed to want to say more, so Alternis waited, listening. "You… care about others. You always… treat people gently. You protect people. And… you forgave me. When… I couldn't forgive myself. I always… always… did what I was told, because… I thought that I had no worth... otherwise. But I always… wanted to be treated… like I was part of a family. For a while… I saw your kindness as my punishment. For lives that I'd taken. I would live with that guilt… forever… if only I could have stayed there."

"I told you," he said. "The woman that killed my mother is dead. Grapp Keep killed my mother. You're… not a stranger to me. You're someone I know, and like."

She looked up at him, eyes watering. "Why… are you so kind?"

He closed his eyes, considering the question seriously. "I learned what it was like to be unkind from my birth parents. I learned what it was like to be kind from my real parents. So… I guess I just had really good parents."

"Alternis, I… I have another… question."

"You're doing great. Go on."

"Alternis… Will you… will you be…." She swallowed, as if it were the hardest words she'd ever say in her life. "Be my big brother?"

He smiled, and put a hand on her head, like he had done since he had met her. "Of course. But we're a package deal, you know; that means you also get four sisters."

She smiled, nodding eagerly, then stepped up to him suddenly. Circling her arms around his waist, she gave him a hug, leaning into his chest. And then she let go, still smiling as she left the balcony, going back inside.

Alternis watched her go with a smile. It was cold out on the balcony in regular clothes, the snowflakes beginning to fall in his hair, but somehow, it was pleasant, and so he stayed there, looking out at the view.

"So you have another little sister, huh?" Victoria asked from behind him. "Or is she actually an older sister?"

"You know, I've never bothered to ask her age." He turned around. "You were listening?"

She blushed, looking to the side. "I was looking for you, it's not like I was eavesdropping," she muttered.

"It's fine. Are you cold out here? We could go inside."

"I'm fine if you are." Walking over to him, she put her head against his shoulder. "But it's a bit warmer like this."

He laughed, putting an arm around her. "You could just ask."

"But I like this way." She looked up at him, and giggled. "You still wear your hair in that little twist I gave you."

"I like it like this."

"I do, too." She leaned against him, looking out at the landscape. "You were gone for so long. I worried you forgot me."

"I never forgot you."

"I never forgot you, either. That old man's treatments were miserable, but every time I felt like it was too much, I just imagined you were there, holding my hand."

"I wish I had been." He took her cold hand in one of his. "Let me make up for it."

Victoria grinned. "I demand interest. You're going to be holding my hand for years to pay it all back." She turned her head away again. "I was a little jealous of that girl, you know."

"Why? You want to be my little sister, too?"

"No." She tilted her head up to look at him through her eyelashes. "I want to be your wife."

He blinked. "That's a little sudden, isn't it? Don't we get to date first?"

"Does that mean you want to date?" she asked, a little color coming to her cheeks, and he didn't think it was from the cold.

"Well," he said, his voice going quiet, "you're the only one I've ever wanted to date, so it'll have to be you."

"You started well, but the ending was a little flat. I give it a seven out of ten on the romance scale," she said, leaning up into him until their lips brushed.

"You'll have to teach me, then," he said, and kissed her.

She closed her eyes, waiting until he'd pulled back. "Sure. Teen romances used to be my favorite."

He looked at her, and unsuccessfully tried to restrain a chuckle. "You read teen romances?"

"What's so funny about that?"

"I'm not sure it fits with the battle-scarred Goddess of Victory thing you have going."

"It fits perfectly. Because I'm the Goddess of Victory, and I read them." She flicked him in the nose. "Punishment. And you owe me another one of those later."

"A nose flick?"

She leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. "Another one of those, moron. I'm going to go practice with Mephilia; see you later."

Alternis stayed where he was, a hand slowly touching his lips. Victoria was, indeed, as Victor described: selfish and impulsive. And he was pretty sure Vincent was also right, that he liked every bit of that.

Heading back inside, he stretched his muscles, debating. If he could find Edea, he could get in a little sword practice for the day. They just had to be careful not to overdo it, after their recent injuries. Too much would only exhaust them, not prepare them.

Voices in the hallway ahead caught his attention, and he paused, listening. "...want to go with you. I'm not a trained fighter like Alternis, but-"

"Unacceptable." Agnes's voice. "Tiz, I cannot put you in danger."

"I've already been in danger. And you saved my life, and discovered what happened to my town, and even gave me hope that they might be able to be helped after this. But I haven't been able to do anything for you."

"That is not true. I feel… reassured when you're with me."

"Then let me reassure you there! I feel the same way!"

He should walk away, he knew, especially after teasing Victoria about overhearing conversations, but he stayed. "Tiz, I… I am flattered, but… I cannot put you in danger. If you were to be hurt, I…."

"Then I won't get hurt, I promise. Please, let me be a source of strength for you. Even if what I have to offer isn't much." A step and a rustle of cloth. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Agnes. I want to be with you. I want to get to know you better. You bring a light to my heart that no one else does. If you don't feel that way, all you have to tell me is 'no'."

"Yes," her voice broke. "I do feel the same. That's why I can't take you with me. I'll be all right. Alternis and Edea will be accompanying me."

"But I want to be there, too. They can guard your body. Let me guard your heart."

"...I'll think about it." Her footsteps moved away.

Alternis waited, but Tiz stayed where he was, and at last he approached around the corner. "Alternis," Tiz said. "Alternis, could you please teach me how to use a sword? I need to get stronger."

"No," Alternis said, "not in the amount of time that we have. You're much worse with a sword when you first pick it up, until the movements become reflexes. You'd do better to stick to your staff."

"Then what should I do? Alternis, I think… I think I'm in love with the vestal."

_Well, that escalated quickly_, Alternis thought, though he wasn't surprised in the least. "Look, Tiz. Supposing you had to escort Agnes into Florem, and to do so without suspicion, you had to dress up as a beautiful woman, makeup and all. What would you say to that?"

Tiz's cheeks flushed a deep red, but he said, "If it's for Agnes, I'd do it."

"That's the kind of mental preparation you need," he said. "If you're going to protect her heart, be serious about it. Our enemy is another vestal, who was indirectly responsible for the death of the Fire Vestal, who put attacks in on her friend, the Water Vestal. And in order to seal the crystal, she'll have to do so with one that she has a bad compatibility with. This won't be easy for Agnes."

"I don't think it will be easy for anyone," he said, "but you're right. And I'm aware of that. If I go with you, you'll have to protect me, too, and I'll just drag you down in terms of battle. But I still want to go."

"You could die."

"I know that. I could've died when I started becoming… that thing. But I didn't then, and I believe I won't now. So I'll do what I can."

Alternis grinned. "I can't say no to you, Tiz Arrior. If we both survive this, let's be friends."

"You're already my friend, Alternis," he said with a smile back. "But when we both survive this, let's get to know each other more."


	14. Chapter 14

Once the ship had been brought in and fitted with crash gear and everything was in place, they had sent the ship on a long loop outside of Eternia, circling around so they could approach the tower from the Caldis side of Eternia. From where they were at, it was impossible to hear the sounds of the firefight that would be going on soon, but Alternis kept imagining he was hearing explosions and seeing plumes of smoke. They had to act fast, in order to prevent any further fighting. _ It's wrong how one person can ruin so many things. The sage is right; the Grand Ritual needs to be buried so far into history that it never emerges again_.

"You okay, Alternis?" Datz asked from behind him. Somehow, they had found a clerical uniform bulky enough for the large man, but Alternis thought it still looked uncomfortably tight. "Not too cold? Ropes too tight?"

"No, they're fine, and I don't feel the cold in my armor." The lack of sensation was actually starting to bother him. He had thought about taking off his helmet so he could feel the cold Eternian wind on his face, but thought better of it; Brigh would know he'd never take his helmet off in a dangerous situation.

Nearby, Konoe was also standing in disguise, for all the world like an Eternian commander managing her ship. "Good," Datz muttered. "We're coming in clean so far. Be prepared; they're probably going to hail us."

Sure enough, as they neared, a voice from the tower called, "Halt, this area is restricted airspace."

Konoe took a breath, and then spoke into the vocal amplification device. "This is Commander Ivybeth Crystalia of the ship Eschalot, requesting landing at the Everlast Tower," she said in her rapid pace, "in accordance with section two-nine-five, article six of the Eternian Orthodoxy Code. I have the requested prisoner in custody as ordered."

Konoe's rapid speaking in her disguise actually made her sound more authentic, Alternis thought; her words were crisp and no-nonsense, authoritative. "Understood," came the reply. "We'll prepare field three for your landing."

"It's that one there," Datz said after scanning, "if they use the same numbering system the rest of the world does. So we have until there before they figure out something's wrong."

"Go ahead and accelerate," Alternis said. "They're relaxed right now."

"Sure you don't want to just go ahead and make a safe landing?" Datz asked. "They haven't caught on."

"Won't work. We'd have to make it all the way up the tower."

Datz let out a sigh. "Then hold on to your butts, everyone."

The ship picked up speed. Downstairs, the others were all strapped in to the crash harnesses that Zatz had rigged up, but he himself, tied to the post, was going to have to break the ropes and get under cover when they got close, as were Datz and Konoe. And at least he had his armor to protect him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Dragging you into this."

"I may be an airship pilot, but me and Zatz were Shieldbearers first," he said. "We exist to protect the people. It doesn't get much more protecting the people than saving the world."

Under his helmet, Alternis smiled. "You're a braver man than I am, Datz."

"Tell that to me when you've got the vestal's head on a stick. Ain't no way I'm crossing her."

"Eschalot," the amplified voice came up again, "you're coming in too fast. Please reset your bearings."

"We're having an engine malfunction," Konoe said into the speaker. "Give us a minute to straighten it out."

"Eschalot, if you don't reset, you'll crash. Abort the landing."

"Negative; our controls are jamming. We'll pass by, but we can't slow down just yet."

"Eschalot, please abort or we'll be forced to shoot you from the sky."

"Fools!" Konoe bore into the speaker. "Did you forget what our mission in Caldisla was? What cargo we're bearing? If you want to die, then go ahead and shoot us, but otherwise let us concentrate on our engine!"

Datz looked over at Konoe as the other speaker stopped. "Well done, 'commander'. Now get down below and strap in."

Konoe nodded, dropping the disguise once she was on the staircase. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Datz asked as they tower got closer.

"Worked for me thus far." Alternis shed the ropes, grabbing Datz as he passed, throwing them onto the stairs just as the ship met the tower's edge, smashing into it. The forward momentum almost flung Datz back up the stairs, Alternis pinned down by his weight. The ship shuddered, stone falling all around, and then the ship finally ground to a halt. "We're in," Alternis called hoarsely, helping push Datz off of him.

Zatz was the first to poke out. "You okay, partner?"

"If anyone asks about the bruises, tell them I got frisky with the wife."

"You don't have a wife."

"Didn't say it was _my _wife."

Zatz snorted in amusement. "Okay, everyone, stick to the plan," Victor said as he emerged. "Victoria, Mephilia, you're with me."

Konoe joined up with Datz and Zatz, Artemia at her side. "Okay?" she asked Alternis.

He nodded. "You two do your part."

Artemia jumped down first, checking the area and firing off one shot before she gestured for them to follow. Between the stealth of the two girls, Alternis was sure they could stay hidden long enough to get Datz and Zatz to the dock a few floors down and secure the airship attached to the tower itself.

"Let's head up," Victoria said as she jumped down next to Victor, "and work our way down. She'll be heading up to the crystal, no doubt."

He nodded agreement, looking to Alternis. Edea emerged next with Einheria, and then Agnes with Tiz. "The stairs are this way," Edea said, pointing the way.

They moved together as one group, making their way up until they had reached the central hallway, the crystal chamber just beyond. Brigh, the Earth Vestal, stood squarely in the doorway, along with a contingent of guards. "I knew as soon as I saw you that you had to be planning something, son of Braev," she said.

"Didn't keep you from stopping us, did it?"

Victoria stepped forward, her face cold as ice. "Hello, worm. Remember me?"

"Should I?"

"It's the face that will send you to hell, so I'll give you a bit of time to commit it to your memory." She swept out an arm. "I hope that was enough time."

Mephilia joined her. "She's yours," the summoner agreed, "but I'll take out the small fry for you."

"I like your style." She threw her kamaitachi at Brigh, who jumped out of the way; the black blades gave chase. Mephilia also threw out her hand, filling the room with fire. With her other hand, she called on Ziusudra, creating a narrow tunnel for the rest of the group. "Go!"

Alternis ran, his booted feet splashing in the water at the edges, and Edea followed. Tiz grabbed Agnes's hand, pulling her along. Once they were through, Einheria turned, holding her spear out. "No one is going to get past me. Do what you came to do."

When Einheria took her post inside the door, Mephilia stood outside it, shadowed by Susano-o. Clerics tried to approach the door, but were quickly bested by one or the other. Brigh, too, tried to get at the crystal, but Victoria blocked her way. "I know you don't remember me," she said, "so I'll remind you. Once upon a time, there was a dying little girl looking for a good man. Rather than let her leave disappointed, you beat her half to death and then used her for bait with that good man's good son. And then you tried to kill that little girl. I swore that I wouldn't die before I killed you. I _will _scatter your ashes to the four winds." She smiled. "How did you like my curse? For five years, you haven't been able to achieve your ambitions, have you?"

"Nuisance," Brigh snorted. "You should have died at that time."

"And yet, I'm still alive. And I'd rather be a nuisance than slime. You're not worthy to coat the heel of my shoe."

"Let me fix that alive part." Brigh swung her spear around, and Victoria dodged back, a tear ripped in her shirt. "You might be a mage, girl, but I'm no slouch with a weapon. Eternia is a military country. I'll have you skewered before you can chant a spell."

Victoria dodged again as Brigh slashed, but couldn't avoid the follow-up thrust. She cried out as she was pinned to the floor, Brigh leaning over her. "Weakling," she laughed. "The weak have no right to live."

"We're in agreement on that!" Victoria touched a hand to her blood, and it turned into the whirling black blades, slicing the vestal apart before she could scream. Victoria lay pinned to the floor, drenched in her enemy's blood, panting for breath. "I don't mind weak people, though. I only hate the weak-_hearted_. See that, Victor? The Goddess of Victory wins again."

"You idiot," Victor groaned. "Mephilia, give me a hand. I need to get this out of her."

Susano-o carefully sliced the spear shaft just above Victoria's body, and Victor lifted her up, putting his hand on her wound. "You keep doing stupid things like this, you're going to die."

"If you let me die, my boyfriend will beat you up."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

She hissed as he poured his caustic healing energy into the hole. "Hey, Victor?"

He sighed. "Yes, Victoria?"

"You're all right, I guess." She leaned back against him.

"... thank you, I guess."

Behind Einheria, the room lit up, and she turned, squinting. "What's going on?" Mephilia asked.

"I don't know, but don't get distracted. You have to send your signal."

"Oh, right!" Mephilia ran to the nearest window, throwing an arm up. Prometheus sprang forward, running along the sides of the tower, straight into the air in a blaze of fire that would no doubt be visible for many miles. Leaning back against the wall, she wondered if she might've overdone it a bit. "Hey, Susa-pyon, Prome-pyon, Ziu-pyon… you guys were great."

* * *

In the time since he had last been there, the walkway had been rebuilt, stopping right at the edge of the barrier. "I hope this will be close enough for you, Agnes," Edea said, "since we won't have much of a choice."

"It should be fine." She looked at Alternis.

He pulled off his helmet, looking at the barrier. The sage had been able to give him no indicator of how to actually break the barrier, and if Victor and Victoria had figured anything out, they hadn't said. But he didn't feel the faintness that he had five years ago. Walking up to the barrier, he put one hand on it, then the other, trying to discern its properties. He'd never cast a spell in his life. How on earth did Mephilia figure these kinds of things out?

"Alternis!" Edea called, pointing. Above his head, a shape was forming, one that resolved into a human figure. Not just a human figure, a young boy. And not just any human boy, he realized.

"What is that?" Tiz asked. "Is it a spirit?"

"It's me," Alternis said, his mouth dry. "It's me five years ago."

"That's right," the ghostly white figure said, taking a sitting position, although it didn't seem to actually be sitting on anything. "I've been waiting for you to come back for a long time."

"I was back here before, not long after it happened."

"You weren't ready. The world wasn't ready."

"And now I am?" Alternis swallowed. "Are you… really my own power that was sealed here?"

"I'm the you that could have been," he replied, drifting slightly above the barrier. "I was your power. But I'm not a power you can obtain anymore."

"Because I have the power of darkness?"

"Because I'm here. All humans have the potential for light and dark, if they go looking for it. The me that is here, born in the light, and the you that was born in the dark, both came from the same desire. We both wanted to protect the things that were important to us. That's why when Father asked me to stay, I knew that you would be okay."

"He knew, didn't he?" Edea asked quietly. "He knew Brigh was going to kill him. That Alternis would become a dark knight."

The younger Alternis smiled. "Father loved you all very much. Of course he wanted to stay longer with you, but he trusted all of his children with the future. Those are the feelings he put into this barrier." He touched it with a hand. "Because you're his precious children. All of you."

Edea wiped at her face, leaning against Alternis's shoulder. "How do we break the barrier?" Alternis asked. "It's time."

"I know, though I wish it wasn't. I wanted to get to know more about the 'me' that is. Alternis… are you happy?"

He looked down at his black-clad hand. "There were difficult and painful times. But there was a lot that made me happy, too. I don't have… any regrets."

"Then I'm happy too." The younger Alternis smiled brightly. "Alternis, Edea. Father told me how this barrier is to be undone. It cannot be broken with light alone, because it is light. Light and darkness together will undo what is done."

Alternis looked at Edea, meeting her eyes. She took her hand in his, and together they touched the barrier. He closed his eyes, tapping into the power that came from the understanding of himself, the acceptance of the dark, the willingness to do whatever was needed to protect his loved ones. He could feel the dark swirling around him, taste it, and next to him, just as brightly, he could feel the light. She drew her sword, and he his, and they moved as one, bringing all their force together in a single point on the barrier.

Like paper, the barrier shredded, scraps coming apart and dissipating into nothingness. The boy, too, came apart at the edges, shredding in the same way. "I'm so glad I got to meet you, Alternis," he said, smiling as he faded away. "Goodbye."

Alternis felt tears on his cheeks. "Alternis?" Edea asked, taking his hand. "Are you all right?"

"For a moment, it felt like… I saw a future. A future where the me of the light lived. Now he's gone." He took off his glove so he could wipe at his face. "But I'm not him. I'm me. I can only be me."

"I wouldn't have you any other way, big brother."

He nodded, looking back to Tiz and Agnes. "It's your turn now. We'll guard your back."

Agnes nodded, and Tiz put a hand on her shoulder. Walking to the edge of the walkway, she clasped her hands together, praying silently. The crystal began to dim, then pulsed, pushing her back. "As I worried," she mumbled, "I have no affinity. Oh, Olivia, why aren't you here?"

"Didn't the sage say you'd be all right as long as you have your pendant?" Tiz said. "Keep trying."

"Yes, you're right. I'll try again." Agnes took the pendant from her neck, holding it out in front of her. "Mysterious power that connects me to those who I rely on. Please reveal your power to me and aid me!"

Agnes's skin took on a white glow as she began to pray again. Behind her, Tiz's body also pulsed with white light. "Huh…?"

Alternis and Edea were also glowing their respective colors, the pendant shimmering in their light. And then, each one saw what Alternis had only caught the barest glimpse of.

Alternis saw a man with a flirtatious grin and a mysterious journal, a dark-clad knight aboard a massive airship, a scholar inside a library….

Edea saw a girl having an argument with her father's back, a woman in a pirate's hat pointing toward the horizon, a vestal in front of the Earth Crystal….

Tiz saw a traveler with three others at his side, a mayor of the little town in the valley, a man standing next to his bride and saying their vows….

Agnes saw a girl sharing a bed with a blue-haired woman, a woman giving an impassioned speech to the leaders of the world, a pope standing atop the Crystal Orthodoxy….

Lives flashed before all of their eyes - not just possibilities, but lives lived, somewhere, in some other place. "I understand," Agnes said, holding the pendant high, watching it take on a shine. "I have the strength of 'myself' a thousand times over!"

Tiz, Edea, and Alternis all put their hands on her shoulders, the darkness and light swirling. The crystal pulsed again, and once more, and then fell to a near-black shade, its rotation almost stopped. The shine of the pendant stopped, and Agnes lowered it. "What was that?" Edea asked.

"A million possibilities," Alternis mumbled. "And a million realities."

No one else spoke, perhaps because they couldn't think of anything to say, or perhaps because nothing else had to be said. As one, they walked shoulder to shoulder back down the walkway. Einheria stepped aside, letting the other four pass.

"Alternis!" Victoria was seated on the floor, covered in blood, Victor's hands on her. "How did it go?"

"It's done," Alternis said to her. "Are you okay? What of Brigh?"

Victoria gave him a thumbs up. "Just need to set her body on fire so I can scatter it to the four winds, like I said I would."

"I'll help with that," Mephilia offered. "I can do at least that much."

Outside the window next to her, the curve of an airship came into view. "Hey!" Artemia called, waving. "All good?"

"All good," Alternis called to her. "You guys?"

Artemia grinned. "Piece of cake!"

"Then let's not waste any time," Victor said, picking up Victoria. "Let's burn the body or whatever and go home."

Home. Since Brigh's attack on his family, they hadn't ever been able to really go home. Until now. Alternis looked around at his friends, the people he considered his family. "Yes... Let's go home."


End file.
